Nos volveremos a ver
by AlwaysDreamer89
Summary: Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, aquello no pudo haber sido un sueño, estoy segura que fue real, las risas, las heridas, los abrazos, la peleas, todo. Entonces ¿porque todo el mundo me dice lo contrario? [LuffyXReader] Mi primera vez haciendo una historia con reader-chan, espero les guste ;) One Piece- Eiichiro Oda
1. Prologo

—!Acéptalo, solo serás un estorbo! !Nunca perteneciste a este lugar!— un hombre con capucha negra te decía mientras lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra en tu contra, tú los esquivaba y bloqueabas, pero la batalla anterior te dejo bastante agotada y tus esfuerzos eran casi nulos. Entonces uno de sus golpes impacto en tu estómago, normalmente uno golpe de estos no te hace daño pero este era diferente, sentiste claramente como iba atravesando lentamente tu piel, una sonrisa diabólica se creó en el rostro de tu contrincante —vuelve a donde perteneces— te dijo al oído después de sacar su mano de tus adentros.

Todo comenzó a hacerse borroso, sentías las miradas de tus camaradas pero ya no podías distinguirlos, miraste hacia tu estómago, en el un agujero negro se acababa de formar y de sus orillas podías ver como tu ser se desprendía como si fuera papel quemándose, te ardía como si te estuvieran quemando por dentro, te estabas ¡¿desintegrando?! Una risa te saco del trance y miraste a lado tuyo —buen viaje— fue lo último que dijo tu atacante antes de desaparecer.

— ¡(TN)!— la voz que en algún momento gritaba tu nombre con alegría, ahora estaba llena de temor y desesperación, intentaste buscar al dueño de la voz, pero tu vista ya estaba completamente boros y solo veías siluetas a tu alrededor, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y usando tu último aliento lograste decir la única palabra que pasaba por tu mente.

—PERDÓN—


	2. ¿Solo un sueño?

**FLASHBACK**

Todos te veían con emoción y lagrimas en los ojos; tu padres no dejaban de llorar y tu mamá casi te mata de tan fuerte abrazo que te dio. Incluso tu papá, que para ti era extraño verlo en ese estado.

-¿Que paso?- preguntaste confundida; la respuesta te dejo aun mas confundida -!¿medio año?!- estabas alterada -¿pero como? ¿porque?- preguntaste desesperada por una respuesta.

-Al parecer tus desmayos repentinos se volvieron peores; justo el día en que regresamos de la entrega de papeles en la escuela, te fuiste a dormir pero al día siguiente ya no te levantabas- comenzó a explicarte tu mamá con lagrimas en los ojos; sabias que había estado pasando un momento bastante duro.

-Siento haberte preocupado- dijiste igual con lagrimas en los ojos, y acariciando su mano.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ahora caminabas de regreso a casa -ya una semana, pero no me siento tan mal- dijiste moviendo tu brazo derecho en círculos -¿acaso ellos solo fueron una fantasía?- pensaste mirando el horizonte, la sonrisa burlona de aquel tan animado capitán te venía a la mente -aun así lo extraño- dijiste al aire.

Ciertamente algo no estaba bien contigo, desde que habías vuelto te sentías fuera de lugar, el hacer las cosas que anteriormente hacías te aburría, querías salir, tener aventuras, peleas, emociones, pero yendo a la escuela y de regreso a casa no era exactamente una aventura; sumándole que tu cuerpo se sentía un tanto diferente, lo sentías más pesado.

-Pues si tan aburrida estas sal con tus amigas, ya te sientes mejor ¿no?- te sugirió tu madre un poco cansada de que dieras vueltas por la casa.

-Si, entonces ¿si me dejas salir?- dijiste emocionada.

-Pues no es lo mejor, pero ya me estresó que estés aquí dando vueltas, o invítalas aqui a la casa, pero has algo- te dijo haciendo ademanes con su mano para que hicieras algo lo mas rápido posible; tú emocionada la abrazaste y saliste corriendo con tu morral en mano y el celular en el oido.

-¿(TN), que paso?- te contesto tu amiga del otro lado.

-Soy libre hermana¿donde te veo?- estabas segura que tu amiga Pao sonrió macabra mente del otro lado.

-Nos vemos en la plaza central en media hora, avísale a Adri- sabiendo tu destino checaste tu monedero, y paraste el camión.

-Hecho- contestaste antes de colgar, subiste al camión y le marcaste a tu otra amiga -¿Adriana?-.

-¿(TN)? ¿Que onda?- contesto alegre tu amiga del otro lado del teléfono.

-Pues por fin soy libre, vamos a vernos en la plaza central ¿vienes?- dijiste feliz, ciertamente a ellas también las extrañabas, eran tus mejores amigas.

-Claro, deja aviso, llego como en una hora- y dicho esto se despidieron y colgaron.

-Wo, se sintió como una eternidad desde la ultima vez que salimos las tres juntas- dijo Pao dándote un gran abrazo.

-Lo bueno es que ya te sientes mejor- comento tu otra amiga Adri dándote un golpe en el brazo.

-Si, es raro, según el doctor debería de sentirme débil y demás por no haber tenido movimiento en medio año, pero siento lo contrario, me siento fuerte y por alguna razón pesada- dijiste poniendo pose de superhéroe; ambas se rieron -bien pues a lo que venimos, pongan me al corriente -dijiste frotando tus manos benévolamente.

*El alguna parte del Grand Line*

-¿Que hiciste con _?- gritaba un chico de cabello negro, Luffy, furioso a un hombre alto de capucha negra.

-Realmente no hice nada- respondió el serio, el chico molesto lanzo su puño directo a al cara del tipo pero esto lo esquivo -¿es esta, la forma de pedir las cosas?- preguntaba el hombre burlón.

-¿Donde esta (TN)?- grito de nuevo el chico esta vez acertando el golpe en el estomago del hombre.

-Pero que insistente- dijo este molesto y con esfuerzo tomando el brazo del chico; levantandolo y asotándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Luffy!- gritaron los demás al unison.

-!Maldito, ¿que hiciste con (TN)-chan?!- le grito un chico güero, Sanji.

-Ya se los dije, no hice nada, solo la ayude a dar el paso que no quería dar- dijo el hombre burlón sentándose frente a ellos.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto una chica de cabello largo y anaranjado, Nami.

-Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie a que me refiero jovencita, ¿no era algo que deseabas que pasara desde hace tiempo?- dijo molestándola, Nami al principio no capto pero después entro el shock.

-No, no lo hiciste- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo estas mintiendo- dijo ella segura, tal vez si en un principio lo toleraba a (TN) ademas de que no confiaba en ella, pero a estas alturas la quería tanto como a una hermana pequeña.

-!Maldito, regrésala!- gritó Luffy alargando su puño hasta el rostro del hombre pero este simplemente desapareció.

-¡Es un demonio!- grito espantado Usopp, abrazando a Chopper que igual se había espantado.

-Imposible, ella no pertenece a este mundo- contesto reapareciendo de tras de todos.

-Pero el viejo dijo...- comenzó a quejarse Ussop pero el hombre se paro frente a el tapándole la boca con un dedo.

-Lo que aquel viejo les haya dicho y o hecho ya lo he reparado, aquella criatura nunca debió de haber estado en este mundo, mejor si desaparecía y fue lo que hice- dijo sonriente el hombre.

-!Maldito!- Zoro enojado intentando cortarlo pero logro esquivarlo.

-!No hablas así de (TN)-san!- grito Brook molesto atacándolo por la izquierda.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, ¿acaso no pensaban lo mismo cuando la conocieron?- contesto el hombre reapareciendo en una columna lejos de todos -ella no es de aquí, si esto continuaba su mundo y el de ella se desmoronarían- dijo divertido haciendo aparecer frente a el una pequeña ilusión de dos mundos volviéndose polvo.

-¿Su mundo? Explícate- exigió Robin al hombre, este soltó una carcajada.

-Increíble, ya hasta olvidaron que ella no era de aquí, no lo puedo creer-.

Chopper lo miro molesto -heavy point- dijo y se lanzo al hombre -!habla de una vez!- le grito molesto.

-Enserio que aquí ninguno tiene educación, esta bien se los explicare- dijo sentándose confiado en medio de todos -esa chica venia de otro mundo, fue traída aquí por una promesa entre su capitán y el viejo barbón que vive en la tan famosa Skypea- comenzó a decir, todos le pusieron atención, incluso Luffy - al estar aquí lo único que estaba ocasionando era un descontrol en su propio mundo, porque se preguntaran. Simple, uno no puede estar viviendo en dos lugares a la vez, si lo haces uno de los lugares obtiene menos atención de tu parte- hizo un pausa sacando de su capa un pan y comenzó a comerlo.

-Entonces se te hizo fácil venir y terminar con (TN) en este mundo- recalco Franky molesto.

-Si- contesto indiferente le hombre terminando de comer su pan.

-!Te matare!- grito Luffy molesto corriendo hacia el hombre

-Y no- siguió hablando el hombre esquivando nuevamente a Luffy -simplemente la regrese, no fue gran cosa- dijo como si no fuera una gran hazaña.

Todos lo miraron molestos y confundidos, no hubo mas gritos ni pelea, todos esperaban al reacción de su capitán, el cual volteo y miro al hombre serio -¿como la recupero?- pregunto Luffy causando que todos se sorprendieran por su actitud.

-Ahora eso, es una mejor forma de pedir las cosas- contesto el hombre con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Estamos en camino

-Entonces me vio y yo así de "no inventes, me esta viendo"...- ambas te miraron preocupadas

—Am...¿(TN)? ¿Estas bien?- te pregunto Adri acercándose a ti tocando tu hombro, tu te sorprendiste y saliste de tus pensamientos.

—Perdón, ¿entonces que Alonso le dijo a quien?- les dijiste intentando disimular, pero no funciono.

—Eso ya lo terminamos de contar- te contesto Pao riendo, tus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza -¿en que andas pensando picarona?- molestaba Pao picando tus costillas.

—Nada, nada- decías intentando esconder la obviedad, estabas pensando en alguien, en el, en ellos, en lo que "soñaste".

—Si claro, tu tienes algo, así que escúpelo- te amenazo Pao haciéndote coquillas y Adri se le unió, tu no podías parar de reír

—Ya, ya, les diré- dijiste entre risas. Te dejaron y te sentaste bien en tu silla —pero... no piensen que estoy loca ¿vale?- les dijiste aun dudando en contarles, a pesar de ser tus mejores amigas sentías que tal vez no comprenderían tu problema.

— ¿Loca? Pero si así ya estabas desde que te conocimos- bromeo Adri haciéndolas reír, tu riendo le enseñaste la lengua.

—Bueno pues, no se si fue un sueño o que, pero durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, yo estuve en otro lugar con otras personas- comenzaste a explicarles, ambas te miraron con sorpresa.

—woo, a ver cuenta- dijo Adri acercándose con todo y silla.

—Pues, eran piratas muy divertidos, en total éramos 10 incluyendo al capitán- hiciste una pausa al recordar aquellos tiempos, el rostro de Luffy vino a tu mente y te sonrojaste un poco —bueno, al principio no me llevaba bien con dos personas pero logramos llevarnos bien al final y todo. Aventuras nos sobraban, peligros, enemigos; fue increíble pero, estar aquí, no se ,me hace sentir extraña- dijiste mirando al suelo, tus amigas se miraron mutuamente y luego a ti.

—Pues eso si que fue un increíble sueño- te dijo Pao.

—Pero no lo...fue, o al menos yo estoy segura de que no fue solo un sueño, todo fue demasiado...real- dijiste un poco molesta pero confundida, a estas alturas te preguntabas que era verdad y que mentira -el hombre que me trajo aquí, me había matado de eso estoy segura, sentí como atravesaba mi abdomen- dijiste tocando con una mano tu abdomen.

—Pues ya vez los sueños son raros,a mi también me ha pasado que sientes demasiado realistas los sueños- te dijo Adri intentando calmarte

—Pero, yo viví día a día, recuerdo perfectamente todo, y ya ven que eso de recordar no es mi fuerte- hubo un silencio, estabas segura de que no te creían —pero... eso no es lo que me molesta- dijiste por fin rompiendo el silencio —lo que realmente me molesta, es que no pude despedirme antes de volver aquí, y si ellos realmente existen, estoy segura de que están preocupados por mi- dijiste cabizbaja.

—Digamos que existen- comenzó a decir Adri -pero...¿no se supone ya estas muerta en su mundo?- el comentario te dejó muda, era cierto para ellos ya no existías en ese mundo aunque algo te decía que ellos no pensaban de esa forma.

-Si pero...-

-¿Pero?- pregunto Pao con una sonrisa malévola.

-El no se rendiría tan fácil- lo soltaste al instante sin pensarlo, causando que te ruborizaras ferozmente.

-¿El?- pregunto Adri, que al igual que Pao ya estaba sonriendo, conocías esa sonrisa y ellas te conocían bastante bien.

—jejeje, lo sabia (TN) esta enamorada jyu jyu- comenzó a gritar Pao tu le tapaste la boca intentando esconder tu vergüenza.

—Venga ¿quién es(TN)? DIlo-insistió Adri, tu soltaste un suspiro y te volviste a sentar

—Vale les cuento, se llama Luffy y es simplemente increíble. Para serles sincera al principio pensaba que era un poco tonto e infantil pero, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que eso era lo que le da su encanto- dijiste sonrojandote con cada palabra que decías, entonces te callaste.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Pao casi gritando, como si fuera una loca fan viendo a su grupo favorito frente a ella.

-¿Si me creen verdad?- preguntaste algo desconfiada, hace unos momentos te tiraban de a loca y ahora te apoyaban con tu amorío.

-La verdad, estoy en un 50, 50- dijo Adri sonriendo.

-Yo igual- dijo Pao -ademas, sueño o no, estas cosas me emocionan- dijo ella saltando en su asiento, tu y Adri se rieron, entonces seguiste contándoles todo.

-Wo, entiendo porque te gusta ¿y no le gustabas el?- pregunto Pao entusiasmada, ya estaban hablando de ellos como si fueran reales

—Realmente no sabría decirte, es un hombre impredecible- dijiste algo apenada, ciertamente tu capitán era un caso serio con respecto a temas de amor y/o mujeres.

—Seria genial conocerlos- comento Adri al salir del café, ya era bastante noche y tenían que regresarse caminado.

—Si, estoy segura de que se llevarían bastante bien- contestaste sonriendo —es mi imaginación o nos venimos por un lugar bastante solitario- comentaste un poco nerviosa, las tres sabían que aquella zona no era de las mas seguras y menos a esas horas de la noche.

—Creo que si, mejor caminemos un poco mas rápido- sugirió Pao apresurando el paso; entonces su temores aumentaron al ver al fondo de la calle a una persona, un hombre para ser precisos.

—Maldición- dijiste bajo al ver que ya estaba rodeadas, solo que tus amigas no se habían dado cuenta —mugre suerte - pensaste al ver que se acercaban cada vez más rápido.

—Buenas, señoritas ¿qué hacen por aquí tan de noche?- dijo uno de ellos que se acerco bastante a Adri , tu tomaste la mano de Adri y la acercaste mas a ti —no hay de que temer, no somos tan rudos- dijo otro riendo y viéndolas con cara de perversión —si, solo será un rato ni van a sentir nada- dijo otro que traía un gorro —¿cierto jefe?- le pregunto a uno que se venia acercando su rostro no se veía bien ya que traía una capucha, por alguna razón se te hacia muy conocido.

—Exactamente, solo sentirán un pequeño dolor pero después se volverá placer, créanme- dijo este riendo y lamiéndose los labios.

Las tres estaban congeladas del miedo; hasta que de tu boca logro salir una sola palabra -¡corran!- esto saco del trance a tus amigas que lograron esquivar a los monos y comenzaron a correr, por otro lado tu te quedaste quieta, tus piernas no respondían, parecía como si estuvieran clavadas al suelo —maldición, muévete- pensaste desesperada al ver que los hombres se voltearon a verte —ayuda- fue lo que pensaste al cerrar con fuerza tus ojos y con lagrimas en los ojos

"-Que inútil, no puedes con unos debiluchos-"

"-Solo no me asustes así, a la próxima acábalos tu misma"

"-(TN)! Usa tu Suuuper golpe!-"

"-(TN) -san se ha vuelto fuerte-",

"-(TN)-chwan, se ve increíble cuando golpea gente-"

"-!Cuidado (TN)!- "

"-Ciertamente se te ve mas fuerte y segura (TN)-"

"-!oi (TN)! ¡Hagamos el UsoRed sling kick!-"

"-¡(TN)! ¡No te rindas!-"

No sabes exactamente que paso, pero el escuchar las voces de tus nakamas en tu mente te hizo llenarte de valor, y justo cuando uno de los hombres hizo contacto con tu piel la repartición de golpes comenzó; te movías rápido y fluido, si alguien te viera en este momento pensaría que estabas bailando, un golpe en la cara, otro en el estomago y así uno a uno caían a al suelo.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esta loca?- pregunto uno de los hombres haciéndose hacia atrás.

—No se espanten brutos, solo la tomas de aquí y caen rendidas- dijo el jefe acercándose y tomando tu mano doblándote la muñeca, tu por el dolor caíste al suelo de rodillas —ven cosa fácil, ahora veamos, tengo entendido que tu no eres cualquier chiquilla- dijo metiendo su mano en tu ropa, el tono en el que dijo esas palabras llamo tu atención, pero estabas molesta así que tu lo tomaste con tu mano libre.

—Intenta cualquier cosa y te rompo la cara a patadas- en tus ojos se veían llamas de ira, el tipo no te hizo caso y siguió en lo que estaba a lo que tu sin importante el dolor de tu mano te levantaste y le diste una patada en la espinilla, pero no te soltó en cambio siguió haciendo presión hasta que claro sentiste como tu hueso se trozo. Tu gritaste por el dolor y caíste al suelo, sentías tu mano arder por el dolor, tu vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa **_-¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Normalmente esto no es nada?-_** pensaste sorprendida por tu poca resistencia al dolor.

—¡Quédate ahí maldita perra!- te grito el jefe molesto poniendo su pie sobre ti para que no te movieras -maldición, se supone no debo de estropearte y mira lo que me haces hacer- dijo dándote una patada en las costillas, logrando sacarte el aire.

—¿Ya podemos jefe?- pregunto el tipo de gorro que se acercaba cojeando —si, solo no la dañen mucho, es una persona importante- dijo el hombre dándote otra patada en las costillas, entonces se dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Ese fue justo el momento en que recordaste_ **-este hombre, se parece a-**_ pensaste mientras la imagen del hombre que te había atacado en el Sunny venia a tu mente, eran idénticos. No sabes de donde sacaste las fuerzas, ya que sentías tu cuerpo al limite, pero te levantaste noqueaste el hombre con gorro y corriste así el supuesto jefe -¡púdrete!- gritaste furiosa saltando, acertándo una patada en su cara y haciendo que cayera al suelo -!regresame!- le gritaste furiosa, estabas segura de que era aquel tipo.

Te quedaste ahí respirando con mucho trabajo viéndolo como se paraba con esfuerzo —¿así que fue el?- dijo el limpiando la sangre que salia de su nariz; entonces se escucharon más pasos y voces.

-¡(TN)!- escuchaste a tus amigas gritar a lo lejos, habían ido por ayuda.

—¿(TN) ja?, lo recordare- dijo el hombre levantándose y yéndose corriendo.

-¡(TN)! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te hicieron?- era Pao, pero a estas alturas tu cuerpo ya no podía mas, poco a poco tus ojos se comenzaron a cerrarse y solo escuchabas las voces de tus amigas gritando tu nombre.

*Medio año después*

-Realmente me gustaría volvernos a ver- dijiste mirando hacia el cielo, el viento soplaba fuerte y sentías que tus palabras les llegarían, reíste, a estas alturas estabas segura que todo había sido una ilusión y eso te dolía. Ya había pasado medio año desde tu regreso y todo seguía igual, excepto que por tu estado habías perdido un semestre de escuela y tenias que ponerte al corriente y no era cosa fácil ya que ya estabas en nivel universitario.

Decidiste entrar a trabajar para poder ayudara tu madre con los gastos que habías generado mientras estabas en el hospital; tenias una moto 250 bastante hermosa, te gustaba mucho andar en ella te recordaba aquellos locos días en que pertenecías a la famosa banda pirata de los sombrero de paja. La alarma de tu celular te hizo volver —ya es hora- dijiste tomando tu casco y poniéndotelo; estabas trabajando con un señor haciendo herrería; siempre fuiste buena con cosas de ese estilo, pero desde que habías regresado tu facilidad para moldear metales era increíble así que decidiste trabajar ahí además te pagaban bien. —Si no me apuro me regañaran de nuevo- dijiste al encender tu moto y salir disparada hacia la carretera.

La carretera tenia vista a la costa, y a la mayor parte de la ciudad o al menos a una parte de ella, tú vivías más alejada llegando a las montañas, y tu trabajo estaba en el centro el cual se encontraba cercano a la costa. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzó algo que al parecer era un terremoto y uno grande, fue tan fuerte que se callo un árbol a mitad de la carretera obstruyendo el camino, tu decidiste detenerte y esperar a que pasara no querías tener un accidente de camino al trabajo —que extraño, nunca había temblado aquí- pensaste esperando a que pasara el suceso.

*En alguna parte del Grand Line*

-¿Me entendieron?- pregunto el hombre encapuchado irritado a la tripulación que lo veían sin expresión alguna.

—Entonces que tenemos un limite de tiempo para encontrara a (TN) y alguna forma de regresar- le contesto Robín.

El hombre asintió —exacto y la parte difícil va a ser el regreso, la persona que cuida la esfera es bastante testaruda- les comento el hombre.

Luffy se levanto —eso que importa solo tendré que patearle el trasero — dijo con su tan típica sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eso no...- comenzó a decirle el hombre pero fue inútil.

-¡(TN) , solo espera ya vamos en camino!- grito con los brazos hacia el cielo. Todos gritaron junto con el y prepararon todo para zarpar, mientras el hombre los observaba.

—Ahora entiendo porque no querias irte- murmuro con una leve sonrisa —bien mi trabajo aquí con esta hecho,- dijo levantándose -claro si se atreven a hacer algo que altere de mas el orden, vendré a cargármelos a todos- dijo con una voz amenazante.

Se creo un silencio, y Luffy miro serio al hombre -si- dijo el seguro de que lo derrotaría si así sucediera


	4. Sorpresa

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Nami desde la parte del timón junto a Franky -!si!- le respondieron los demás al unison -bien solo queda esperar a que aparezca la brecha que nos dijo- le dijo a Franky para después alejarse un poco de todo.

-¿Todo bien Nami?- pregunto preocupada Robin llamando la atención de la peli-naranja.

-Sí, eso creo- contesto ella desanimada, Robin no muy convencida se acercó a la navegante.

–Ella está bien- le dijo con una sonrisa causando que Nami se sonrojara un poco.

–E...eso ya lo sé, pero sabiendo lo distraída que es, lo más seguro es que ya este metida en demasiados problemas, ademas sus cosas se quedaron en el Sunny- le contesto Nami avergonzada.

-jufufu, tienes razón, ademas (TN) es un poco torpe sin sus cuchillos- dijo Robin riendo un poco.

–Robin-chaw, Nami-swan, les tengo un postre- llamo Sanji desde la puerta de la cocina caminando hacia ellas.

–Gracias Sanji-kun- contesto con una sonrisa Robin tomando su malteada.

-¡Nami, hay algo brilloso frente a nosotros!- grito Luffy colgado del mástil, Nami corrió emocionada para ver si era cierto, justo frente a ellos una pequeña pero intensa luz flotaba sobre la superficie del mar.

–¡Esa es!-gritó Nami a los demas haciendo que comenzaran a correr a sus puestos -(TN) ya vamos por ti- pensó Nami entusiasmada -¡Franky!...!Ahora!- ordeno Nami al ciborg que estaba al mando del timón.

-¡Coup de Bust!- gritó Frank jalando la palanca junto al timón mientras el Sunny volaba hacia aquella tan curiosa luz

-¡(TN) ya vamos!- gritó Luffy al aire con los brazos levantados.

*De regreso contigo*

Acababas de llegar a tu trabajo –perdón llegue tarde- te disculpaste con tu jefe instantáneamente al entrar al lugar pero no había nadie para regañarte –am...¿señor Alberto?- llamaste asomándote por la puerta.

-¡(TN) deja de perder el tiempo y vena ayudarme!- le escuchaste gritar desde la parte de atrás donde se encontraba el fuego para moldear el metal.

–Buenos días- le dijiste intentando disimular tu retraso.

–Buenos, ahora ponte los guantes, toma las pinzas y ven a agarrar ese lado de la hoja- te mando un poco malhumorado.

A estas alturas ya te habías acostumbrado tu jefe era un poco malhumorado, bueno en si le apasionaba su trabajo y no se lo tomaba a juego, por eso era bastante serio al trabajar. Tu seguiste sus órdenes te quitaste tu chamarra te pusiste el delantal, tus guantes, tus lentes protectores y tomaste las pinzas; el sonido del metal siendo moldeado te causaba escalofríos, te encantaba imaginar que mientras tuvieras la habilidad podías hacer cosas hermosas con el material.

-¿Todo bien de camino?- pregunto ya después de un rato –sí aunque tembló y un árbol cayó en medio de la carretera pero todo bien- le respondiste mientras movías las piezas ya frías de metal.

–Mmm... eso significa que de un momento a otro me llamaran para mover ese árbol- dijo fanfarreando e inflando su pecho con orgullo, tu no pudiste aguantar y te reíste -¿de qué te ríes niña?- te molesto Alberto riendo, pero no respondiste él sabía bien porque te daba tanta risa el ver a un hombre de 60 años diciendo aquello.

El momento se interrumpió cuando una campanita sonó –no se preocupe iré yo- dijiste dejando tus guantes y lentes protectores en la mesa de trabajo y saliendo al mostrador.

-Qué suerte que te encontré- dijo Pao al verte salir a atenderla.

-¿Por qué necesitas una espada o algo así?- preguntaste de broma, pero su mirada te decía que no estaba de humor para bromas.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaste preocupada.

-Mira esto- te enseño un pedazo de noticia que traía impreso, tú lo leíste y casi te vas de espaldas.

–Sigue suelto- dijiste casi blanca.

-Según habían avisado ya lo habían capturado, pero parece que solo fue un fraude, no era el real- te comento Pao igual de espantada que tu –lo único que saben de él es que le dicen "El Jefe", ni los más cercanos saben algo concreto sobre el-.

Te sentaste porque sentías que tus piernas ya no respondían -¿qué vamos a hacer?- te pregunto Pao igual tomando asiento en el sillón que tenían para que los clientes esperaran.

–Seguir con sus vidas y dejar de preocuparse por cosas que puede que nunca vuelvan a suceder- contesto Alberto molesto saliendo igual de la parte de atrás.

-Pero señor, ese hombre amenazo con volverme a encontrar- le dijiste un poco molesta, aunque sabias que había verdad en sus palabras.

–Pues cuando te lo encuentres entonces si preocúpate, por ahora tienes más cosas por las que preocuparte- termino de decirte dándote un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, después se dirigió a la puerta –se me olvido decirte, hoy saldré antes, te quedaras sola aunque no creo tengas problema si quieres tu amiga se puede quedar contigo, solo no quemes mi tienda- te dijo despidiéndose rápido y saliendo.

-Tu jefe me da miedo- te comento Pao mientras se ponía las protecciones para pasar al horno (así le decías a la parte donde trabajabas el metal).

–Te acostumbras, además no es tan malo una vez que te tiene confianza- le contestaste riendo.

Estuvieron así alrededor de unas 6 horas, entre que platicaban y tú trabajabas el tiempo se les pasó volando; al ver que no había nada más que hacer decidiste marcarle a Alberto para ver si podías salir antes –sí, no hay problema, además tienes un examen esta semana no, ve a estudiar niña- ese último comentario dibujo una sonrisa en tu rostro.

–Si, gracias nos vemos mañana entonces- y con eso colgaste.

-¿No quieres ir por un pastel con café?- le ofreciste a Pao mientras cerrabas la puerta principal de la tienda.

–Suena bien pero ¿cómo vamos a ir? Hoy no traigo el carro- te dijo preocupada.

Tu la miraste incrédula -¿enserio Pao?- dijiste señalando tu moto

–Pero me da miedo subirme a esa cosa- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Tu sacaste tu casco extra y se lo pusiste en la cabeza –pero nunca te has subido conmigo así que te aguantas-.

*Frente a la cafetería*

-Vez, no fue tan malo ¿o si?- le preguntaste quitándote el casco; Pao por su lado al quitarse el casco quedo con el cabello completamente revuelto y parecía que había visto un fantasma –¿tan mal manejo?- dijiste poniendo carita de perro triste.

-No, no, solo creo esto no es lo mío- te contesto reaccionando por fin y entregándote el casco.

-Pero si fuera un chico el que te subiera a la moto ni te quejas ¿verdad?- dijiste molestandola haciendo que comenzara a reírse y se sonrojara.

-Pues vamos- dijo abriendo la puerta de la tienda dejando que entraras tu primero. Se sentaron en una mesa en la terraza, tu pediste un café cappuccino con un pay de limón y Pao pidió igual un cappuccino y un baguette –es que tengo hambre- se excusó antes de darle una gran mordida a su merienda.

Al terminar salieron por la moto -amo el pay de este local- dijiste mientras ayudabas a Pao a ponerse el casco.

-Gracias- dijo cuando le abrochaste el cintillo del casco -si el baguette también estaba bueno- dijo sonriente y bajando la visera del casco -venga ya estoy lista- dijo valiente esperando a que te subieras a la moto. Tú reíste por su forma de decirlo , entonces te preocupaste al ver que su cara palidecía.

-¿Que paso?- dijiste preocupada, entonces en el reflejo de su casco lo viste.

-Tal vez vio un fantasma- escuchaste a una vos grave y ronca decir justo en tu oído; tu te volteaste al instante soltando un golpe con tu casco pero no le diste a nadie. -Sorpresa- dijo el hombre encapuchado sonriendo, con el venían un grupo de 4 personas.

-El jefe- dijiste casi como un susurro.

-Si, así me llaman- contesto el sonriente.


	5. ¿Perdidos?

-Vamos tranquilas que no muerdo- dijo el hombre conocido con EL Jefe.

-Díselo a alguien que no hayas atacado antes- te quejaste molesta poniéndote frente a Pao la cual temblaba como gelatina.

-¿Resentimientos? – Preguntó Jefe con sonrisa astuta –bueno no viene aquí a perder el tiempo- dijo alejándose de ellas seguido por el grupo de hombres que lo acompañaban.

-No... ¿nos harás nada?- preguntaste preparada para un ataque, el te miro divertido pero siguió caminando.

-En otra ocasión cariño- dijo despidiéndose perdiéndose al dar vuelta en la esquina. Mientras tú y Pao miraban sorprendidas lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Te dijo cariño?- pregunto sorprendida Pao, mientras tu tratabas de asimilar que acaba de pasar, tomaste el casco y te lo pusiste.

-No me quejo, salimos vivas de esto, con eso me basta- dijiste subiéndote a tu moto y la encendiste -¿nos vamos mejor, no?- le dijiste haciéndole señas para que se sentara atrás de subió sin decir nada, el camino fueron calladas, de todas formas no hay forma de platicar a gusto subidas en una moto; la dejaste cerca de su casa y tu regresaste a la tuya.

-Ya llegue- dijiste al entrar a la casa, dejaste las llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto tu mamá saliendo de la cocina, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Bien, el señor Alberto salió temprano, pero Pao me hizo compañía un rato, como ya salió de vacaciones pues ya tiene mas tiempo libre ¿y tu que tal tu dia?- le conteste entrando a la cocina y sentándote en la mesa; ella te miro con una sonrisa y volvió a lo suyo.

-Que bueno mi amor. Pues bastante tranquilo, me fui a trabajar y regrese- dijo mientras limpiaba y guardaba unos trastos.

-¡Ma!- se escucho a alguien gritar desde las escaleras, entonces por la puerta de la cocina se asomo un chico de unos 15 años –Ma ¿puedo ir a la ciudad mañana a comprar unas cosas?- pregunto con cara de perrito triste.

Tu mamá lo miro no muy convencida -¿Qué cosas? ¿Y como vas a ir?- .

-Cosas para algo que estoy haciendo, y quería ver si me puedes llevar tu- le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-No hijo no puedo, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer- se quejo tu mamá con intenciones de no dejarlo ir.

-Pero ma, ándale no me tardare nada, por favor- rogó tu hermano con todas sus fuerzas pero tu mamá se veía decidida.

-No hijo, no tengo tiempo mañana te llevo otro día- sugirió ella.

-Pero necesito ir mañana, ándale llévame- insistió ya un poco molesto, pero tu mamá ya no respondió.

-Si tanto te urge te llevo yo, solo que tendrás que esperarme como una hora para regresar- te ofreciste al ver la masiva discusión que se avecinaba –tengo que recoger unas cosas en al escuela para poder empezar con los cursos intensivos- dijiste ya no tan animada, por culpa de tu medio año perdido tenias que pasar las hermosas vacaciones de verano yendo ciertos días a la escuela para recuperar los meses perdidos.

-Mmm- se quejo pero no dijo nada –vale, entonces mañana ¿a que hora?- pregunto mas convencido.

-Pues temprano, para aprovechar el día- le dijiste mostrándole un pulgar arriba.

-Vale, gracias hermanita- te dijo sonriendo y volviendo a subir a su habitación.

*En el Sunny-Go*

-Ugh, ¿están todos bien?- pregunto Usopp levantándose con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-No todo bien- contesto Sanji que igual tenia dolo de cabeza, todo se encontraban tirados en el suelo, al parecer se habían desmayado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Zoro.

-Estamos dentro de esa extraña corriente- le informo Nami levantándose del suelo –solo debemos seguir hacia adelante y llegaremos, eso fue lo que dijo-.

-¿Pero en un lugar como este, como saber si realmente vas en la dirección correcta?- pregunto Brook mirando a su alrededor, estaba todo oscuro solo se oía el agua pegando contra el casco del Sunny.

-Simplemente no lo puedes saber- dijo una voz justo al lado de ellos.

-¡Oh, el hombre encapuchado!- grito sorprendido Luffy al reconocerlo.

-Hombre en...- dijo el hombre indignado –el nombre es Yarek, gracias- le contesto molesto bajando de donde estaba.

-¿Por qué esta aquí Yarek-san?- pregunto amable Robín.

-Estoy de regreso a casa, no pensaran que yo viviría en un mundo tan caótico como el suyo ¿o si?- comenzó a explicar –además, algo dentro de mi decía que ya estarían perdidos- dijo haciendo cara de preocupación.

-No nos hemos perdido, así que no te preocupes- le dijo Nami un poco irritada por poner en duda su habilidad como navegante.

-Y un gran sentimiento de culpa me invadió al darme cuenta que no les di la clave para salir de aquí- dijo Yarek haciendo poses dramáticas mientras caminaba por la cubierta.

-Y me ignoras completamente- dijo Nami irritada.

-Esto, mis queridos espectadores, es un Desire Ball- les dijo sacando un cristal del tamaño de una bola de baseball, que traía un cordón de piel para sostenerlo.

-¿Desire Ball?- pregunto confuso Franky.

-Si, este curioso artefacto te ayuda a encontrar el camino correcto a aquello que deseas ver o tener más que nada- les dice sonriendo.

-¿Enserio esa cosa funciona?- pregunto desconfiado Usopp.

-Claro que funciona, solo que tiene una pequeña desventaja, solo se pueden usar una vez- dijo Yarek sonriendo y lanzándola hacia Nami.

-¿Y como funciona?- preguntó Nami ella atrapándola con ambas manos.

-Solo debes tocarla, pero deben tener cuidado, ya que al tocarla deben tener en mente que es lo que quieren, si se equivocan perderán su única oportunidad para recuperar a su amiga- les dice con una sonrisa astuta; al instante Nami la soltó y entonces la mano de Luffy la tomo justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡¿EH?!- gritaron todos al darse cuenta que era Luffy el que acaba de tocar al Desire Ball.

Al tenerla en sus manos esta comenzó a brillar y Luffy pudo ver un recuerdo de ti sonriéndole –shishishi- se rió una vez se desvaneció el recuerdo del cristal esta cosa es interesante- dijo aun riendo y observando el cristal.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Ahora como sabremos si lo hiciste bien o no?- gritaba enojada Nami mientras ella y Usopp le daban una paliza a su capitán; Yarek los miraba impresionado.

-Tu eres la tonta por soltarla- le replico Luffy molesto sin soltar le cristal.

-No le digas tonta a NAmi, baboso- le regaño Sanji dandole una patada en su cabeza, haciendo que una discusión empezara entre ellos.

-Bueno ahora si mi asunto con ustedes a terminado- dijo despidiéndose y poniéndose de pie.

-Espera, ¿no tendrás otra de estas por ahí?- le rogo Nami, pero el rió al ver su intento de convencerlo.

-Lo siento, era la ultima- y con eso salto a la profunda oscuridad –o lo olvidaba- se escucho su voz como si estuviera por todos lados –congele el tiempo en su mundo, pero solo durara 6 meses, así no habrá mas distorsiones innecesarias en ambos mundos, buena suerte-.

—¡woab, miden da edfeda floda!- grito Luffy con la cara hinchada de tanto coscorrón y bofetada; la Desire Ball estaba flotando apuntando hacia el este, Nami aun molesta con su capitán le arrebato el cristal y amarro el cordón a su dedo índice para dejar que el cristal se moviera un poco mas libre.

-Franky, por favor- le pidió sonriente al cyborg.

-Déjamelo a mi, Nami- y con esto dio vuelta al timón y siguieron con su aventura.


	6. Podré regresar

-¡Brian, ya me voy!- gritaste desde la parte baja de la escaleras.

-¡Voy!- grito el en respuesta desde su cuarto, tu te adelantaste y tomaste tus cosas, el casco y las llaves de la moto. No te molestaste en despedirte ya que ya no había nadie en casa más que ustedes dos.

-Venga, ya estoy listo- te dijo tu hermano al aparecer detrás de ti listo para partir. Tu como instinto le lanzaste tu casco el cual atrapo con ambas manos -¿y esto que?- te dijo burlón.

-Sin esto, no hay transporte a la ciudad- le contestaste divertida dando unos golpecitos al casco, tu hermano odia usar casco pero tu prefieres mil veces cambiar el casco a terminar como moco en la acera.

-¿Pero y tu?- dijo intentando evitar lo inevitable.

-No te preocupes tengo otro- le contestaste triunfante. Y con esto se subieron a la moto y se fueron a la ciudad.

*En el centro de la ciudad*

-Bien, entonces ¿A dónde te llevo?- preguntaste al estar parados en un semáforo esperando el siga.

-Síguete derecho y a la segunda calle a la izquierda- te ordenó el señalándote las calles tu solo asentiste y en cuanto se puso el siga hiciste como te dijo. Una vez entrando por la calle te ubicaste, el lugar no estaba muy lejos de tu escuela.

-Párate en esa tienda de ropa- te dijo señalando una tienda que tenia grafitis de marcianos en la entrada, era una tienda del estilo punk pero tenia bastante variedad en otros tipos de ropa.

Te estacionaste justo enfrente, Brian se bajo primero se quito el casco y te lo dio, se veía que tenia prisa; al mirar dentro por el vitral supiste la razón, tu hermanito venia a ligar y tu venias de chaperón. Te quitaste el casco para refrescarte un poco la cabeza.

-Maldito calor- dijiste soplándote con una mano y sosteniendo ambos cascos con la otra, miraste a tu alrededor y encontraste una tienda de helados justo enfrente, no lo pensaste ni dos veces y fuiste por una paleta de mango. -¿Todavía no?- te quejaste al ver que tu hermano aun no salía, miraste tu celular, las 12:00. Te asomaste por la vitrina de nuevo y viste a Brian hablando abiertamente con la chica que atendía y te sentiste mal de tan solo pensar en ir a interrumpir así que decidiste esperar un rato más.

Pasó una eternidad para ti, pero en realidad apenas iba una hora y media, volviste a mirar el reloj 1:30 -diablos, se le va a ocurrir salir de aquí cuando en la escuela se vayan a comer- dijiste algo cansada de esperar, sentada en la sombra de un puesto mirando a la calle; -lo siento mucho pero ya me aburrí- dijiste irritada parándote y entrando a la tienda.

Tomaste a tu hermano por el hombro para llamar su atención -disculpa- le dijiste a la chica con una sonrisa y alejaste a tu hermano un poco de ella-me voy a adelantar, si te mueves de lugar me avisas para pasar por ti, espero no tardar- luego lo miraste con picardía -y ya te vi, eh tigre- le dijiste dándole un golpecito en la barbilla haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Si, ya, yo te aviso- dijo algo irritado y avergonzado por el último comentario, tu orgullosa le revolviste el cabello.

-No tardo, diviértete a y toma- dijiste dándole el casco para que el lo cuidara, con esto saliste de la tienda te pusiste el casco y te dirigiste a la escuela.

*Frente a las puertas de la escuela*

Se sentía como una eternidad desde la última vez que habías estado en aquel lugar, recordaste las letales semanas de exámenes y las entregas de proyectos mata sueños.

-Prefiero mil veces enfrentar a Mihawk o a Crocodile- dijiste recordando tus días con los Mugiwaras, como extrañabas esos locos días a su lado, las deliciosas meriendas de Sanji, la muisca de Brook, tus entrenamientos con Zoro, los planos que hacías con Franky, el poder platicar de historia con Robin, el llevarte al fin bien con Nami, los juegos con Usopp y Chopper, pero, lo que mas extrañabas en esos momentos era su sonrisa, la enorme sonrisa de Luffy.

Sacudiste tu cabeza intentando sacar esos recuerdos de tu mente -vamos, se supone ya lo superaste- te auto regañaste mientras entrabas a las oficinas de coordinación -fue solo un sueño, un trance- te mentiste triste, muy dentro de ti sabias que eso solo serbia como escusa para no sentirte mal por haber regresado.

-¿Le puedo ayudar?- dijo la secretaria que se encontraba ahí, sacándote así al cien de tus pensamientos.

-Ah, si. Vine para ver lo de las regularizaciones y mi reposición del semestre, con la directora creo era- dijiste no muy segura de con quien tenias que ir, la señora asintió y tecleo algo en su computadora.

-Si, te atenderá en un segundo, ¿me podrías enseñar tus papeles para ver que este todo en orden?- te dijo amable estirando una de sus manos, tu asentiste y le diste el folder que traías contigo.

-Ya puedes pasar cielo- te dijo la señora después de esperar 5 minutos, tu te levantaste y entraste a la oficina.

Para no hacerte larga la cita, solo viste en que día empezaban comenzabas tus cursos intensivos, que necesitarías para las clases y los costos, que por haber sido por enfermedad te dieron un jugoso descuento. Nada de demasiada relevancia mas que en 3 días comenzaba tus clases; en 3 días comenzaba tu sufrimiento, o al menos así lo sentías.

Te despediste y diste las gracias; entonces sonó tu celular justo al salir de la oficina -¿si dígame?- preguntaste con tono chistoso, era Brian.

-Ya acabe, voy a estar en la tienda que esta en la calle de a lado, ahí nos vemos- dijo el desde su lado del cecular.

-Vale con cuidado, ya voy para ya- le respondiste con una sonrisa y colgaron.

*Frente a la heladería*

Brian salió de la tienda con el casco en una mano y una sonrisa boba en la cara, le había ido bastante bien en sus "compras". No perdió tiempo y para no parecer atarantado se apresuro a ir a la tienda que le había dicho a su hermana.

Al llegar entro y salió rápido, ya que esta era la tienda a la que iba a realmente comprar algo -ojala no se tarde- pensó sentándose en la entrada de la tienda esperando a que tú llegaras.

-Hey miren que tenemos aquí, un rastrero- dijo un chico un año más grande que el, era alto moreno y estaba pelón.

Extrañamente cuando dicho personaje apareció, la calle se quedo desértica dejando solo a Brian con el -¿qué quieres Víctor?- preguntó Brian molesto, este chico no le caía muy bien y siempre que estaba cerca lo metía en problemas.

-Nada, solo estaba pasando- dijo el otro con un tono molesto, se notaba que tenía otras intenciones y no unas muy buenas -por cierto ¿dónde esta tu hermana?- pregunto molestándolo.

Brian no les contesto, sabia que no valía la pena decirle, ni seguirle la corriente a menos de que quisiera meterse en graves problemas.

-Dicen los rumores que hace favores- dijo el tipo con toda la intención de pervertir la palabra "favores", esto hizo enfurecer a Brian pero intento calmarse - o perdón me equivoque esa era otra, pero dicen que se volvió loca después de despertar, toda una tragedia- dijo el chico burlándose. Miro a Brian esperando respuesta pero no lo hizo, aunque ya se comenzaba a enfadar -¿que, acaso no hablas?- insistió Víctor pero tu hermano no contesto -o si también escuche que en una ocasión cuando la asaltaron, se ofreció a la banda de chicos todo por ya sabes, salir en buenos términos-.

-¿Porque no vas y chingas a tu madre?- le contesto Brian ya bastante molesto.

-jajaja, si que eres divertido güero- dijo riendo.

-Mira, si tienes asuntos con mi hermana ve y díselos tu- le contesto molesto Brian -sera divertido ver como te parte la cara por la mitad-.

-¿A mi? Sería bueno ver eso, aunque con un solo toque por aquí- le contesto Víctor sobándose el pecho -y se vendrá sobre mi como lo zo..-. Víctor fue interrumpido por el puñetazo que le dio Brian en la cara para callarlo.

-Hasta aquí, haré que te retractes de todo lo que acabas de decir- le dijo furioso golpeándolo en la cara.

-jaja, ¿no que seria tu hermana?- le contesto Víctor quitándoselo de encima.

-No te preocupes, esta corre por mi cuenta- le contesto tu hermano aun enojado lanzándole otro golpe directo a la cara.

*En alguna parte de la ciudad*

-No me gusta hacer papeleos- cantabas mentalmente mientras regresabas al lugar donde te habías quedado de ver con tu hermano -¿qué raro?- pensaste al ver todo muy vacío; te estacionaste para mirar tu reloj -las 3, si no es tan tarde- entonces escuchaste ruido proveniente de la siguiente calle y te asomaste.

-¡Deténganse!- gritaste acercándote a los dos chavos que estaban peleando brutalmente, uno de ellos tu hermano que ya tenía el labio hinchado porque se lo habían abierto a golpes; y el otro alguien que no conocías, aunque se te hacia conocido, que tenía ya el ojo morado, la nariz sangrando y al parecer ya no tenía un diente -¿¡que carajos les pasa!?- les gritaste al aventar a cada uno al suelo.

-¡El idiota empezó!- gritó Brian realmente molesto, lo sabias por la forma en la que te lo estaba diciendo.

-Te tengo, déjame probar lo que no puede aquella noche- dijo el otro chico llegándote por la espalda y tocando tu pecho tanto por dentro como por fuera de la ropa. Tu molesta, te hiciste un poco hacia adelante para que tu tobillo subiera justo por su entrepierna dejándolo sin aire por un momento.

-Sabes, esa es la peor forma de querer ganarte a una chica- le dijiste tronando tus nudillos y mirándolo con llamas en los ojos -eres hombre muerto-.

No hace falta describir el como quedo el pobre chico, pero con decir que necesitara aunque sea una semana de recuperación será suficiente. Ambos tu hermano y tu se sentaron en la calle viendo a Víctor retorcerse de dolor en frente a ustedes.

-¿Porque dijo algo de aquella noche?- pregunto tu hermano.

-Creo este tipo estaba el día en que me atacaron- le respondiste sincera, la verdad no recordabas muy bien su rostro y menos ahora que estaba todo golpeado -bien pues vámonos- dijiste levantándote y dándole la mano a tu hermano para que se levantara.

-Deja voy por tu casco- dijo el corriendo hasta el otro lado de la calle para recogerlo.

-¿Pero que diablos niño?- dijiste viendo la condición de tu casco, estaba todo rayado y lleno de polvo -¿lo usaste para barrer o que onda?- preguntaste molesta al ver tu casco favorito en ese estado.

-Pues si golpearlo con el cuenta como barrer, entonces si- dijo el intentando calmar tu ira y lo logro, te reíste y lo abrazaste.

*De regreso en tu casa*

-¿Pero que paso?- preguntó tu mamá espantada al verlos legar, tu hermano con su labio abierto y sangre por casi toda la cara, mientras que tu con parte de tu playera rasgada y moretones en los costados con algunas cortadas en los brazos (si el maldito traía una navaja, pero entre tu hermano y tu se la quitaron).

-Nada grave, solo unos pandilleros pendejos- dijo Brian aun irritado y subió sin más a su cuarto de nuevo.

Tu madre confundida y preocupada te miro esperando una respuesta más concreta.

-No te preocupes, un chamaco lo cabreo y se empezaron a agarrar a golpes, aunque aún no me quiere decir que le dijo- le explicaste tranquila, luego te señalo con la mirada -el tipo me acoso sexualmente y le di la paliza de su vida- le contestaste orgullosa; con esta explicación tu mamá se tranquilizo, tomo el botiquín y subió a ver a tu hermano.

-Vaya día- pensaste al tirarte sobre tu cama, no podías evitar sonreír -así de agitados eran esos días- pensaste en voz alta mirando el techo iluminado por la luna llena -si tan solo pudiera regresar por un día- pensaste comenzando a cerrar tus ojos.

-_"¿Estas aburrida de todo esto? ¿Que pensarías si te dijera que puedo cambiar eso?"_\- las palabras resonaron en tu cabeza -¡Ya está!- gritaste saltando de tu cama como resorte -ese hombre, cuando hable con ese hombre empezaron los desmayos y las visiones raras, hasta que desperté en aquella isla- tu respiración se aceleró de la emoción -todo tiene sentido, no estoy loca, si paso, si encuentro a ese hombre... podré regresar-.


	7. La espera termino

-Buenos días- saludaste a Alberto entrando al horno como de costumbre, te pusiste el mandil de piel, tus guantes y los lentes protectores -¿hay algún pedido en especial?- preguntaste entusiasmada.

-Buenos días (TN)- te contesto sonriente el hombre, luego miro a una pizarra que normalmente esta llena de notas con pedidos –no, esta vez no hay nada en especial- te contesto regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tu desanimada caminaste hacia la pizarra, ciertamente no había ni un rastro de un pedido especial; los pedidos especiales eran cosas de fantasía, normalmente utilería para películas o serie de tv; sonara absurdo pero tu jefe era famoso en cuanto a eso y cuando te enteraste sentías que volvías al mundo pirata. Amabas hacer esos pedidos pero esta vez no había ninguno.

-Bueno ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?- te ofreciste cuando el timbre de la entrada de la tienda sonó.

-Atiende por favor- te dijo sin despegar la vista de la mesa de trabajo.

Tu saliste y para tu asombro tus dos mejores amigas estaban esperándote en el mostrador, tu solo sonreíste al verlas –cuanto tiempo sin vernos, mujeres- dijiste riendo un poco.

-Si ya te extrañábamos y venimos raptarte- dijo Adri siguiendo tu juego.

-¿No conocen la palabra trabajo?- dijiste burlona, pero ambas te miraron cara de cachorros tristes –no, no puedo irme así como así, esto es un trabajo no un pasatiempo mujeres- les dijiste regañándolas.

-Oh, vamos. No hemos salido ya desde hace tiempo las tres, hasta que te recuperaste y luego te rompes el brazo y otra vez sin poder salir o hacer muchas cosas- dijo Pao con cara de puchero.

-Y aun no esta del todo bien- le respondiste guiñándole un ojo intentando desviar la conversación, pero no funciono.

-Ándale (TN), será rápido vamos por un helado y volvemos ¿si?- dijo Adri saltando, tu la miraste no podías decir que no pero zafarse del trabajo no era cosa fácil.

-Pues si solo es una ida y vuelta ve- interrumpió Alberto saliendo del horno. Tanto tu como las otras dos lo miraron sorprendidas, tú te acercaste a Alberto casi sin poder hablar –anda, antes de que me arrepienta- dijo el un poco sonrojado.

Tu eufórica te quitaste todo lo que traías y saliste corriendo por la puerta junto con tus amigas –gracias jefe, le debo una- dijiste despidiéndote con la mano – ¿a dónde?- preguntaste emocionada al entrar al auto de Pao.

-Donde sea, ¡es tarde de chicas!- grito emocionada Pao encendiendo el auto y saliendo del lugar como un rayo.

*En la heladería*

-Deme uno de vainilla, otro de chocolate y otro de fresa- dijo Pao al despachador.

-Serán 25 por los tres- contesto el chico con una sonrisa. Al instante las tres comenzaron a buscar el dinero para pagar cuando te diste cuenta que habías dejado todo en la herrería.

-Diablos deje la cartera en el horno- dijiste buscando aun en tus bolsillos –hasta deje el celular- dijiste algo cabizbaja -¿me prestan y se los pago regresando?- pediste sonriente.

-Si, yo te presto no te preocupes- contesto Adri con una sonrisa, tu le respondiste con una sonrisa igual. Les entregaron los helados y se sentaron en las mesitas que había en el lugar.

-Enserio es genial pasar tiempo con ustedes- dijo Pao algo sentimental.

-jejeje si que lo es, la verdad creo esto era lo que más extrañaba- dijiste mirando tu rico helado de vainilla.

-¿Extrañarnos? Amiga, sin ofender ni nada pero, estabas inconsciente- dijo Adri un poco apenada.

-Pero les digo que es verdad lo que me paso, ¿acaso no me creen?- les dices un tanto molesta, el día en que les habías contado todo parecían bastante convencidas aunque ciertamente no te creías que te creerían así de fácil.

-(TN), estuviste en un hospital por medio año, no hubo forma de que pudieras salir de ahí a una aventura, fue solo un sueño- te dice Pao tratando de calmarte.

-Puede que si y puede que no, tengo como probarlo- dijiste segura, ambas curiosas te miraron esperando que dijeras mas -¿recuerdan esa vez que fuimos a que nos dijeran nuestra fortuna?- ambas asintieron –supongo recuerdan al tipo que nos atendió, ese hombre es la clave-.

-¿Clave?- pregunto Pao confundida.

-Si, no se si recuerdan pero el me dijo "si quieres cambiar tu vida, debes hacerme caso"- dijiste imitando la voz de un hombre.

-¿No me digas que?- empezó a decir Adri.

-Si, lo hice, hice cada cosa que me dijo que hiciera y se que funciono, ¿o me equivoco?- dijiste mas segura.

-Pues después de haber ido fue cuando empezaste a tener tus constantes desmayos- menciono Adri algo sorprendida de empezar a encontrar conexión con los sucesos.

-Exacto y yo no me había acordado, pero desde ahí empezó el viaje al otro mundo, pero eran cosas momentáneas- dijiste después de darle una mordida a tu helado –solo es una loca idea, pero creo que cuando me fui por 6 meses, fue porque necesitaba estar al cien en el otro mundo y por eso me desconecte de este- dijiste ya mas seria.

-¿Pero como sabes que es otro mundo y no un simple sueño?- preguntó preocupada Pao.

-Solo lo se, deben creerme- dijiste implorando pero ninguna de las dos se veían convencidas.

-(TN)...-

Soltaste un suspiro- se que es difícil de creerme, pero al menos ayúdenme a comprobar que no me volví loca...ayúdenme a encontrar a ese hombre- les pediste un poco triste; Pao puso su mano sobre la tuya seguida por la mano de Adri.

-Esta bien, solo haré esto porque me caes bien- dijo Pao con una gran sonrisa.

-A mi no me caes bien, pero te ayudare- dijo Adri en broma enseñándote la lengua.

-Gracias- les dijiste increíblemente feliz.

*En algún lugar no muy lejos de la costa*

-Ugh, mi cabeza... ¡Nami-swan! !Robin-chwan!- llamo Sanji al levantarse del suelo, a su alrededor los demás, al igual que el, acababan de despertar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Chopper asustado.

-Entramos por ese SUPER portal, después todo se puso blanco- dijo Franky revisando al Sunny.

-¿Y donde estamos?- pregunto Usopp mirando el horizonte, frente a ellos una enorme isla con varios edificios en la parte de la costa y una montaña verde arriba rodeada por un camino serpentoso.

-Esto no parece el Grand Line, puede que hayamos terminado en algún lugar al que no debíamos ir y ahora no podremos regresar- dijo Robin completamente calmada y son una sonrisa.

-No digas cosas tan aterradoras Robin- le dijo Ussop temblando de miedo.

-¡Una isla! ¡Ahí debe de estar(TN)! ¡Vamos, rápido!- grito emocionado Luffy -¡(TN)! ¡¿Donde estas?!-.

-No puedo esperar a verla para darle un buen coscorrón- dijo Zorro sonriente.

-Nadie va a tocar a (TN), cabeza de alga- le dijo Sanji molesto.

-¿Dijiste algo cocinero pervertido?- contesto Zoro molesto.

-Solo que te pateare el trasero si te atreves a hacerle algo a (TN)-chan- le respondió Sanji pegando su cabeza con la de Zoro.

-Zoro-san Sanji-san no es momento para pelearse- intento detenerlos Brook pero lo ignoraron.

-Más te vale que estemos en el lugar correcto- dijo Nami dándole un golpe al capitán en la cabeza –bien, pues aun es de día, hay que acercarnos he investigar- propuso la chica calmando y organizando a todos para desembarcar.

-¿Dónde podemos buscar?- pregunto Usopp pensativo.

-Eso es fácil, solo hay que buscar un lugar donde (TN) pueda hacer lo que siempre hace- contesto Luffy con una gran sonrisa –una herrería-.

*De regreso en la Herrería*

-Gracias, estuvo genial- le dijiste a tus amigas entrando de nuevo al negocio.

-No fue nada además, es bueno pasar tiempo juntas- respondió Pao sonriente.

-Ah, tu dinero Adri, deja voy por mi cartera- dijiste entrando al horno.

-No te preocupes, me lo das luego no hay prisa- te detuvo Adri, pero aun así le querías regresar el dinero, pero Alberto se interpuso en tu paso.

-Tu madre marco preocupada, le dije que se te había olvidado el celular, me pidió que le marcaras- te dijo Alberto sonriente y dándote tu celular en la mano, tu le sonreíste y saliste rápido a marcarle, dejando dentro a tus dos amigas con el hombre.

-Bueno, ¿ma, que paso?-

-Hija, ¿no sabes donde esta tu hermano?-

-A...no, ¿Por qué, no lo encuentras?-

-No, me dijo que iría a la tienda hace como una hora y aun no regresa, le marco y no me contesta. Lo saldría a buscar pero justo en 20 minutos tengo una cita con un cliente y no puedo llegar tarde-

-Mmm, vale déjame ver con el señor Alberto y lo salgo a buscar-

-Por favor hija, gracias y me avisas si pasa algo-

Y con eso te despediste de tu preocupada madre y volviste a entrar a la tienda bastante molesta, tenias una vaga idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, solo que no sabias ni por donde empezar a buscar la ciudad es bastante grande.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Alberto viendo tu cara al entrar.

-Mi hermano anda desaparecido y mi mamá quiere que le ayude a buscarlo- le contestarse seria, el solo movió la cabeza.

-Ciertamente tu hermano es algo serio- te dijo son una sonrisa, tu le sonreíste de vuelta.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlo?- pregunto Pao preocupada.

-Seria genial- le respondiste sonriendo –solo que no se por donde...- el sonido de tu celular te interrumpió.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa Adri.

-Un mensaje- dijiste abriéndolo y comenzando a leer. Molesta es poco para describir el como te sentías en ese momento, sin pensarlo dos veces dejaste el celular en el mostrador, tomaste tus llaves y tu casco; saliste del lugar y te subiste a tu moto.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada Pao siguiéndote junto con Adri y Alberto.

-Voy a partir madres- le contestaste molesta- si no vuelvo en hora y media, manden a la policía a la dirección que esta en mi celular- le ordenaste y te fuiste arrancando la moto de golpe, derrapaste un poco para darte la vuelta más rápido y saliste disparada hacia la carretera; de paso casi te llevas a unos chicos que venían caminando por la acera, pero seguiste tu camino sin importarte.

Ya dentro de la herrería, Adri tomo tu celular y leyó en voz alta el mensaje:

Tenemos a tu querido hermano, pensaron que con solo golpearme e irse se acabaría el asunto, piénsalo otra vez. Si no quieres que tu tonto hermano salga mas lastimado de lo que ya esta ven a la bodega 42 en el puerto cerca del faro; ven sola o si no les ira aun peor.

Con cariño Víctor, nos vemos perra XD.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Pao intentando romper la tensión –meterse con su hermano es como querer toparte con el mismo demonio- comento Pao temblando un poco recordando la furia de su amiga.

-Tan impulsiva como siempre- dijo Adri moviendo la cabeza.

-Esa chica se terminara matándos en esa cosa si maneja así- comento Alberto, quitándose los guantes y sentándose en una silla.

-Necesitamos ir a detenerla, ese tipo no es algo simple- dijo Pao preocupada.

-Mas fácil seria el mandar a la policía como ella dijo, solo que yo no esperare a que pase la hora, llamare ahora mismo- dijo Alberto tomando el celular de (TN).

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los saco a los tres de sus pensamientos -¿(TN)?- dijo uno de ellos de cabello negro, vestía una playera roja, unos pescadores de mezclilla y un sombrero de paja.

-Lo siento, pero acaba de irse- le respondió instantáneamente Alberto.

-Te dije que nos apuráramos- le reclamo, el chico güero, alto y que vestía de traje, a otro de cabello verde, que tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo –pero te tenías que perderte cabeza de musgo-.

-Yo los estaba siguiendo, cocinero pervertido- le contestó este molesto.

-¿Regresara?- preguntó de nuevo el chico del sombrero sin tomar importancia a la discusión de sus acompañantes.

-Si aunque no creo que lo haga hoy- dijo Alberto mirando un tanto extrañado a los otros dos que seguían peleando.

-Podrían comportarse pro una vez en su vida- les regaño una chica de cabello anaranjado, dándoles un golpe en la cabeza –perdone la molestia- dijo sonriendo y sacando a los tres hombres del lugar.

-Esperare aquí afuera- dijo el chico de sombrero de paja sentándose frente a la puerta del lugar.

-No, no lo harás- dijo la chica tirando del chico para moverlo.

-¿Tu... eres Lu... Luffy?- pregunto nerviosa Pao al chico que estaba en el suelo.

-Si, soy el hombre que se conver...-

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- preguntó la chica de cabello anaranjado interrumpiendo a Luffy tapándole la boca. Pero Pao no contesto solo se quedo paralizada mirando a las personas que tenia al frente.

-No puede ser, no esta loca- murmuro Pao casi para si misma con una increíble sonrisa.

-¡Merorin!- grito el chico de cabello güero acercándose a Pao emocionado -¿esta todo bien?- pregunto hincándose frente a ella y tomando su mano con delicadeza, Pao algo sorprendida alejo su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Solo estas asustándola, cocinero pervertido- dijo el hombre de cabello verde.

-Pao reacciona hay que ir a buscar a (TN)-dijo Adri saliendo de la herrería encontrándose con la extraña escena.

-OH, yo te ayudare a encontrar a (TN)- dijo Luffy emocionado, Adri al instante capto el porque su amiga estaba paralizada, eran ellos antes dentro no los había reconocido bien, pero ahora viéndolos mas de cerca y recordando la detallada descripción que les habías dado.

-Am... gracias pero no creo sea buena idea- dijo Adri dudando un poco del chico –se metió en algo grande, no creo que quiera causarles problemas- dijo Adri algo preocupada.

-Suena divertido, estoy dentro- dijo el chico de cabello verde.

-Todo sea por (TN)-chwan- dijo el chico güero con ojos de corazón. Adri y Pao los miraron preocupados, se veían fuertes pero aun así sentían que habría problemas de dejarlos ir solos.

\- No se preocupen, son mas fuertes de lo que parecen- les dijo la chica de cabello anaranjado para calmarlas –por cierto mi nombre es Nami- les dijo sonriendo –el de mala cara es Zoro y el otro meloso es Sanji-.

-Yo soy Pao y ella es Adri, somos amigas de (TN)- dijo Pao un poco mas calmada.

-¡Ah!- grito Luffy de la nada espantando a todos a su alrededor.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó molesta Nami.

-Acabo de captar, si (TN) se acaba de ir, entonces la persona que casi nos pasa por encima era...-

-Ella- contesto algo apenada Adri –cuando se enoja no maneja con mucho cuidado- comento en tono de disculpa por el accidente.

-Es por eso que me preocupa que puede llegar a hacer- dijo Pao preparando las llaves de su auto.

-¿Enojada, que pasó?- pregunto preocupado Sanji.

-¿(TN) maneja?- pregunto sorprendido Zoro.

-Les explicare en el camino, ahora suban al auto antes de que me arrepienta- les ordeno Pao abriendo la puerta del piloto.


	8. ¿Y Zoro?

-¿Entonces ustedes también conocen a (TN)]?- dijo Luffy sonriente desde el asiento de atrás.

-No seas bruto, si no nos estaría llevando a ella- le regaño Nami enojada.

-Si la conocemos desde hace ya unos 6 años- dijo Pao riendo ante la reacción de Nami –sigo sin creérmelo- dijo mirando de nuevo el camino.

-¿Creerte que?- pregunto interesado Sanji.

-Que todas las locuras que (TN) nos decía sean reales – dijo Pao sonriendo.

-Así que les hablo de nosotros- dijo Nami pensativa.

-Si y vaya que hacen cosas demasiado locas –comento Adi emocionada.

-Shishishi- rió Luffy -¿A dónde vamos? ¿Dónde esta (TN)?- preguntó el chico algo desesperado y brincando en el asiento.

-Al lugar a donde le dijeron que fuera, espero no le pase nada- dijo Pao preocupada acelerando un poco mas, imágenes de su amiga lastimada pasaban por su mente.

-¿Pero porque (TN)-chan estaba tan enojada?- pregunto preocupado Sanji, ellos nunca habían visto a (TN) enojada o al menos no a ese grado.

-Le llego un mensaje a su celular, decía que tenían a su hermano atrapado y que si no quería que lo lastimaran tenia que ir- comenzó a explicar Pao seria.

-¿Qué es un celular?- preguntó Zoro.

-¿(TN)-chan tiene hermano?- dijo sorprendido Sanji.

-¿No saben que es un celular?- pregunto Adri sorprendida, todos negaron con la cabeza –entonces ¿con que se comunican ustedes?- dijo confundida.

-Den den mushi- dijo Nami sacando de entre sus cosas un pequeño caracol que en su caparazón tenia unos hoyitos que lo hacían parecer una bocita -¿ustedes no tiene?- dijo ella inocente.

-Esta genial- dijo Adri estirando sus manos para tocarlo -¿y funciona?- pregunto emocionada; Nami asintió y llamo, al hacer esto los ojos del caracol de abrieron y comenzó a hacer ruido.

-yojojo, Nami-san ¿ya encontraron a (TN)-san?- se escucho una voz muy alegre salir del caracol, el cual se movía como si el estuviera hablando.

-Brook, ya sabemos donde esta (TN)- le contesto Luffy acercándose al den den.

-Yojojo, esplendido Luffy-san- contesto Brook emocionado.

-¡SUUUUPER! ¡Yaju, quiero ver a (TN)!- se escucho que gritaban otras dos personas.

-Franky, te encargo el barco- dijo Nami tomando el den den mushi de entre las manos de Adri.

-Dejamelo a mi- contesto Franky y con eso Nami colgó.

-Esta súper genial- dijo Adri emocionada hincándose en el asiento para mirar atrás.

-¡Adriana sentada!- dijo Pao un poco molesta, y al instante Adri se sentó bien y viendo al frente.

-¿Puedo ver el celular del que hablan?- preguntó amable Nami, Adri asintió y saco tu celular y se los mostro –este es el celular de (TN)- les dijo dándoselo en las manos.

-Que cosa tan peculiar- menciono Nami observando sorprendida el celular.

-¿Para que sirve? ¿Se come?- pregunto Luffy intentando quitárselo a Nami de las manos, pero ella le dio un manotazo.

-Pues sirve para muchas cosas, llamadas, tomar fotos, internet, música, escribir; depende mas de que tipo de celular tengas es que tanto puedas hacer- comenzó a explicar Pao, mientras que Luffy picaba la pantalla de tu Samsung galaxy ACE.

Im waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brows and sweat my rust

Im breathing in the chemicals

Im breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prision bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

-!Whoa, Imagine Dragons!- gritaron emocionadas Pao y Adri , cantando junto con la canción.

-¿Ima... que?- dijo Zoro confundido.

-Imagine Dragons, es un grupo muy bueno que nos encanta- les explico Adri aun cantando un poco.

-Vaya gustos que tiene (TN)- dijo Nami picando la pantalla del celular hasta que logró apagar la música.

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo en el auto hasta que Sanji aclarándose la garganta interrumpió el silencio.

-Repito, ¿(TN)-chan tiene hermano?- dijo intentando no parecer rudo.

-Si, ¿no les contó?, bueno aunque estando en otro mundo como nos dijo, no creo que quisiera ponerse melancólica- le contesto amable Pao.

-¿Melancólica, porque?- preguntó Nami curiosa.

-(TN) quiere demasiado a su hermano, y pues es normal es la hermana mayor- les explico Adri.

-Ya veo- dijo Sanji recordando un momento contigo.

**FLASHBACK de Sanji**

-¿Te ayudo Sanji-kun?- pregunto (TN) sentada frente el después de terminar de comer.

-No te preocupes (TN), yo puedo- le respondió el Sonriente lavando los trastes.

-Entonces...¿te puedo hacer compañía?- pregunto (TN) sonriente; Sanji la miro se veía como una niña pequeña y no pudo negarse dejando que la chica le hiciera compañía.

-(TN)-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo el rompiendo el silencio.

-Claro dime que sucede Sanji-kun- dijo ella amablemente.

-¿Porque siempre estas conmigo?- dijo el amablemente -no es que me moleste tu compañía, solo que me da curiosidad, podrias divertirte con Luffy o Usopp-.

-Es que contigo me siento muy augusto- le respondió honesta (TN) -me recuerdas mucho a una persona-.

-¿Acaso a tu enamorado?- pregunto Sanji emocionado.

-jeje no, pero si es alguien a quien yo quiero demasiado- le respondió ella riendo por su reacción.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-oh y por eso se enojo- dijo pensativo Zoro, pero por el tono en el que lo dijo parecía que no había entendido nada.

*En las bodegas*

-Listo, hijo de sus mamás, enserio esta vez se metieron con la mujer equivocada- decías entre dientes mientras te quitabas el casco y bajabas de la moto. Miraste a tu alrededor buscando el numero de las bodegas -¿qué numero decía en el mensaje?- te preguntaste intentando recordar, cuando a lo lejos viste a un hombre caminando despreocupado hacia una de las bodegas –bingo- dijiste siguiéndolo.

Viste que abrió la puerta y justo antes de que entrara, corriste a el y le diste un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente; para no levantar sospechas lo arrastraste a un montón de basura que había cerca tal como lo haces en uno de tus videojuegos favoritos.

-Listo, ahora a buscar a mi hermanito- dijiste entrando sigilosamente a la bodega, intentaste no hacer ruido mientras caminabas entre los pasillos de cajas y fierros viejos; entonces escuchaste voces cerca. Tú tomando precaución te agachaste y te preparaste para tu ataque sorpresa, frente a ti había una estructura de metal no más alta de dos metros, subiste en ella para tener una mejor vista de lo que te enfrentarías. Debajo de ti se encontraban dos hombres que hablaban con el chico que se había peleado con tu hermano -Víctor- dijiste rechinando tus dientes.

-Ya quiero ver su cara- dijo el susodicho frotando sus manos malévolamente.

-Solo recuerda que el Jefe dijo...-

-¡Ya se lo que dijo!- le interrumpió molesto Víctor a su compañero –aparte de todo, tiene suerte la maldita, no se que es lo que haya hecho para simpatizarle tanto al Jefe- miro por la ventana rota que se encontraba a su lado –pero si no la puedo hacer sufrir a ella entonces sera su hermano el que sufra- justo termino de decir esto comenzó a reír como maniático, sus compañeros lo veían un tanto asustados.

-Como si te fuera a dejar-dijiste preparándote para saltar -¡Que te jodan!- gritaste al saltar desde donde te encontrabas tomando por sorpresa a los 3 hombres; caíste sobre Víctor, al instante te paraste de manos y golpeaste al tipo que se encontraba a tu derecha.

-Maldición ¿de donde salió?- dijo molesto Víctor después de que te levantaste.

-No lo se, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el chico moreno, que estaba a tu izquierda, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Yo que se, haz algo- le contesto Víctor molesto parándose del suelo.

-ja ja, no... no maldito, no harán nada- dijiste molesta comenzando a soltar puñetazos a su cara; al principio acertaste bastantes golpes, pero después ya eran dos contra uno.

-Ahora si me las pagaras- dijo Víctor molesto y sintiéndose un poco mas seguro –la tenemos, que vengan mas- dijo a través de un radio; y no pasaron ni dos minutos cando en el lugar ya habían 10 tipos mas -¿creías que seria tan fácil?- dijo escondiéndose detrás de los tipos que acabaña de llegar.

-Cobarde- dijiste molesta y sin dudarlo te les fuiste encima -¿!donde...esta...mi...hermano?!- gritaste mientras repartías golpes a tu alrededor, lograste noquear a 3 pero te faltaban 7; uno de ellos te llego por la espalda y te aplico una llave.

-No eres tan fuerte como crees niña- dijo el tipo que te sujetaba, tu forcejeando con el le diste un cabezazo pero aun así no te soltó -¡hija de ¡· ")=$(·$!- dijo el hombre comenzando a sangrar de la nariz.

-Suéltame- dijiste tú aun forcejeando. Se te acerco un tipo a golpearte pero tus piernas aun seguían libres así que apenas entro en tu zona de combate levantaste la pierna dándole de lleno en la nariz –ni lo piensen- amenazaste aun intentando zafarte.

-Alguien haga algo de una vez- dijo irritado Víctor limpiando la sangre de los golpes que le habías dado antes; acto seguido un hombre bastante grande se acerco y te dio un buen golpe en la boca del estomago dejándote sin te dejo sin fuerzas, por lo cual el que te tenía agarrada te soltó, y te dio un golpe en la nuca –a dormir- canto Víctor mirándote con desprecio.

-¿Le haremos algo?- pregunto el hombre que te había golpeado.

-Paciencia, tengo una excelente idea- dijo Víctor con morbo en su voz, tu intentaste protestar pero no tenias fuerzas, entonces tus sentidos se nublaron por completo.

*En la entrada a las bodegas*

-Listo, aquí es- dijo Pao desabrochándose el cinturón y bajando rápido del auto para ayudar a sus pasajeros a salir del mismo.

-¡Al fin!- grito Luffy estirándose al salir ganándose una patada de parte de Sanji.

-Cállate idiota, ¿o quieres que nos escuchen?- le regaño el rubio.

-Vale, ahora a buscar la bodega- dijo Adri sacando tú celular y mirando la pantalla –bien es el 42, y según tengo entendido esto estaba acomodado por pares y nones- comenzó a explicar Adri mientras todos los seguían dentro de la zona.

-Solo espero (TN) este bien- comento Nami un poco preocupada al ver el lugar en donde andabas metida.

-Mientras no le aparezca un fantasma y le de un paro estará bien- bromeo Pao.

-Fa..Fantasma!- grito aterrada Nami.

-¡Miren!- grito Luffy haciendo que las tres chicas brincaran del susto, y que Pao y Nami soltaran un grito –es la moto de (TN)- dijo señalando tu moto abandonada junto con tu casco y las llaves.

-Enserio, se la podrían robar- le regaño mentalmente Adri tomando las llaves.

-Woo, (TN)-chan sabe moverse con estilo- comento Sanji mirando de cerca tu vehículo – ¡mi querida (TN)-chwan! ¿Donde estas?- corazones formándose en su rostro.

-¿Que no ves que nos pueden escuchar? Estúpido cocinero- le regaño Zoro.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que nos encuentren, cabeza de musgo?- le riño Sanji, comenzando otra vez una pelea entre ambos.

-¿(TN)-chwan?- dijeron Pao y Adri a la vez.

-Así es normalmente, no le presten atención por favor- dijo Nami ignorando al hombre y caminando mas dentro de las bodegas y buscando el numero 42.

-Mientras nos mantengamos del lado izquierdo del terreno veremos los números pares- les aviso Adri señalando a la primer bodega que tenia un 32 casi despintado.

-¿No debería de empezar por el 2?- preguntó Sanji.

-Se supone pero bueno solo espero no estén muy revueltos los números- pidió Pao caminando seguida por todos.

-¿Y que planeamos hacer si encontramos el lugar?- pregunto Adri ya después de estar media hora caminando y buscando.

-Les pateamos el trasero- dijo sinceramente Luffy con su gran sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo el porque le gusta- le murmuro Pao a Adri, haciendo que ella riera.

-No ya, enserio ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto burlona Adri.

-Estos tipos se especializan en armar todo un numerito cuando se trata de peleas, solo déjalos ser, estaremos bien- le dijo Nami dándoles a entender que no había caso en hacer algún plan.

-Am... chicos... estoy loca o había 3 chicos con nosotros y ahora solo quedan 2- dijo Pao preocupada al darse cuenta que les faltaba un integrante.

-Maldita sea, cabeza de musgo- maldijo Sanji mirando alrededor.

-jajajaja ya se perdió- comenzó a reírse Luffy a carcajadas.

-¿Se perdió, que tiene eso de gracioso?- dijo preocupada Pao.

-Deberíamos buscarlo- sugirió Adri igualmente preocupada.

-No tiene caso, ese cabeza hueca de Zoro volverá solo ya verán- les tranquilizo Nami lo más que pudo –no podemos separarnos si estamos en zona enemiga- y con esto logro convencerlas de dejar al hombre perderse bien.

-jeje, además Zoro es fuerte- dijo Luffy orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Encontré el 42- dijo Sanji para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Todos miraron por un momento la enorme puerta oxidada de la bodega, Pao dio un gran suspiro –solo espero los dos estén bien- murmuro casi para ella misma.

-Entremos- dijo Luffy bastante animado empujando ambas puertas y dejando ver todo lo que había dentro.


	9. Que vergüenza

Poco a poco fuiste abriendo los ojos, todo lo veías borroso, frente a ti solo una figura que poco a poco iba tomando forma -¿Qué sucedió?- pensaste recordando lo que habías hecho;Entonces reaccionaste viendo frente a ti a Víctor el cual te veía con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Buenos días- dijo el chico divertido mirándote desde arriba, tu molesta intentaste pararte pero notaste que estabas atada y en ropa interior.

-¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- preguntaste molesta y un poco roja por la situación.

-La escondí, ¿no te sientes más libre así?- dijo burlándose de ti y acercándose, se hinco y tomo tu mentón con su mano -además, si no puedo lastimarte al menos debería de poder divertirme un poco ¿no lo crees?- dijo acercándose mas a tu cara, tu molesta sacudiste tu cabeza haciendo que se alejara.

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema con "divertirse" conmigo?- dijiste molesta aun intentando pararte pero era inútil incluso tus piernas estaban atadas - y ¿cómo que no puedes lastimarme? ¿Ordenes acaso?- preguntaste intentando molestarlo.

Víctor soltó una carcajada -pues si son órdenes, aunque no entiendo porque- dijo mientras se agachaba para verte a los ojos -pero El Jefe me dijo que no podía hacerte daño, así que pórtate bien y no me tientes a hacerlo- dijo acercando su mano a tu cuello, tu molesta te alejaste y le mordiste la mano.

-Aléjate depravado- dijiste molesta y mirándolo con odio, sabias sus intensiones y no tenias ganas de verlo lograrlas -enserio que traen todos estos tipos conmigo- pensaste molesta recordando tu encuentro con la banda del Jefe.

-Auch, hija de...- dijo Víctor antes de dar un suspiro -con que quieres jugar rudo he- miro alrededor mientras se paraba, entonces su pie impacto con tus costillas causándote un gran dolor y haciéndote caer al suelo de costado -si no hay nadie para verme, nadie asegurara que yo te lastime- dijo riendo levantándote jalando tu cabello -mejor, así estas mas tranquila y si no también tengo esto- de su espalda saco una pistola y la puso entre tus pechos, el frio del metal te paralizo. El al ver como te palidecías soltó una carcajada -¿que?- dijo soltándote y alejándose riendo -solo tienes una gran boca ¿eh? Ves este juguetito y empiezas a temblar como un ratón já-.

-Tu harías lo mismo, o hasta te humillarías aun mas- le respondiste molesta e instantáneamente; te maldijiste mentalmente por haberle contestado a un hombre loco y armado.

-jojo, alguien no aprende ¿verdad?- dijo el chico molesto sacando un radio de su bolsillo -¿ves esto? Jeje con solo presionar y decir unas cuantas palabras tu amado hermanito hará... puff- dijo molesto mirándote divertido -no queremos que eso pase ¿o si? Así que pórtate bien y haz lo que digo-.

-Chantaje- dijiste tan bajo que no te escucho; tu mente comenzó a trabajar, sabías que nada de lo que el llama "diversión" se parece a tu concepto del mismo, pero tu hermano, su vida dependía de que tu cooperaras con este fenómeno -si tan solo tuviera mis cuchillos- pensaste mirando el suelo, no solo habías perdido tu condición si no que tampoco tenias armas con las cuales defenderte -que tonta soy, malditos impulsos de ira- pensaste mirando a tu alrededor y viste un pedazo de vidrio a unos 3 metros alejado de ti -eso servirá-.

-Bien entonces empezamos- dijo el chico acercándose lentamente a ti, guardo el radio en su bolsillo y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar tu pierna causando que un escalofrió cruzara tu espalda, acerco su cara a la tuya, parecía que quería... ¡besarte! Tu desesperada buscaste una forma de quitártelo de encima y le diste un cabezazo lo más fuerte que pudiste en la cara.

-Corre, corre- te decías a ti misma mientras te arrastrabas a alcanzar el pedazo de vidrio que habías visto; cuando escuchaste que cargaban un arma y algo te decía que tenías que rodar y lo hiciste.

-Sabes, me estas cansando- dijo Víctor justo después de haber jalado el gatillo, dejando una marca en el suelo justo a lado de tu cuerpo -¡esto no es un juego!- te gritó furioso volviendo a cargar el arma y apuntándola a tu cabeza. Al mismo tiempo saco el radio de nuevo y apretó el botón haciendo que le respondieran.

-Dime- dijo una voz; Víctor mostro una sonrisa macabra y volvió a presionar el botón.

-A mi señal- dijo mientras te sonreia.

-¡No te atrevas maldito!- gritaste por alguna razón aunque sabias que no serviría de nada.

-Entendido- le respondieron, lo miraste furiosa, tu hermano estaba en peligro. No sabias que hacer una ola de emociones te atacaba, cerraste los ojos y agachaste la cabeza esperando lo inevitable -ayúdame...Luffy- sollozaste.

-Muere- dijo Víctor jalando el gatillo.

*Mientras tanto...En la bodega 42*

-¡(TN)!- grito Luffy al abrir las puertas de par en par, dentro solo había tres personas, dos hombres y un chico.

-Brian- dijo Pao aliviada al verlo sano y salvo, bueno mas o menos.

-¿Y (TN)?- pregunto preocupada Adri mirando alrededor.

Brian las miro cansado pero sorprendido - ¿mi hermana vino?- sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza y se podía ver que sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-Algo no esta bien- dijo Sanji mirando alrededor esperando un ataque sorpresa.

-¡Dales!- grito uno de los hombres empezando a disparar, todos se tiraron al suelo y se cubrieron detrás de los escombros que se encontraban dentro -no crean que les será tan fácil llevarse a este niño- dijo el hombre aun disparando.

-¿Qué haremos? Y su amigo esta perdido con estos tipos sueltos...aaa pobrecito- dijo Pao aterrada agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos -tenemos que salir todos de aquí-.

-Tranquila, Zoro estará bien- le tranquilizo Nami lo más que pudo, por el otro lado Adri se quedo paralizada a lado de Sanji y Luffy -¿qué hacemos capitán?- preguntó tranquila Nami mirando a Luffy a los ojos.

Luffy la miro pero no dijo nada y volvió a mirar al frente, donde ya había mas hombres rodeando a Brian. Entonces algo sonó y uno de los hombres, que tenía lentes oscuros, saco un radio de su bolsillo y contesto -dime-.

-A mi señal- dijo una voz joven desde el otro lado; Adri, Pao y Brian reaccionaron ante la voz sabían de quien era.

-¡No te atrevas maldito!- se escucho tú voz en el fondo.

-Entendido- respondió el hombre.

-(TN)- dijo Luffy furioso al escuchar el dolor en tu voz, y se paro apretando los puños, junto a el Sanji y Nami, sus miradas ardían del coraje que sentían en ese momento.

-Gomu gomu no...-

-Diable jamble-

-Black hole-

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el hombre de lentes curioso mientras los demás les apuntaban temerosos al notar que a uno de los chicos se le estaban estirando sus brazos.

Pao y Adri miraban entre asombradas y aterradas lo que sucedía con sus acompañantes, uno estiraba sus brazos, el otro prendía su pierna en fuego y la otra sacaba nubes negras de un tuvo azul.

-¡Gatoringin!-

-¡Poêle à Frire Spectre!-

-¡Raiun Rod!-

Al instante el lugar se lleno de polvo y cosas cayendo por todos lados, mientras gritos de dolor se oían por todas partes, Luffy estiro su brazo una última vez tomando a Brian y sacándolo del caos.

-¡¿Qué carajo?!- grito Brian al ver el como lo habían rescatado -¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- exigió molesto y preocupado .

Adri se acerco a el y comenzó a desatarlo, Pao los miraba sorprendida esperando alguna explicación a sus extraños ataques.

-Me enoje- contesto Luffy pensando que eso explicaría sus acciones.

-Si lo note- contesto Pao sarcástica, aun sorprendida.

-Bueno ahora hay que buscar a (TN)- dijo Nami sacudiendo sus ropas y saliendo de la bodega.

*En la otra bodega*

-Ciertamente, sin tus cuchillos eres inútil- escuchaste a una voz ronca decirte, tu espantada abriste tus ojos y poco a poco fuiste levantado la mirada. Tu corazón iba a mil por hora esa voz la conocías pero no sabias si era real; tal vez ya estabas muerta y solo imaginabas cosas.

-¡Zoro!- gritaste al verlo ahí parado frente a ti, no lo podías creer sentías como todas tus emociones se desbordaban por tu cuerpo y saltaste hacia el como pudiste.

-¿Qué haces? tonta, cuidado - dijo atrapándote ya que con tus pies y manos atados no tenías muy buen equilibrio.

-Perdón, no pude contenerme- dijiste riendo mientras el te ponía de nuevo en el suelo, te miro por un momento y después desenvaino su espada haciéndote sentir libre de tus extremidades, entonces saltaste hacia el para darle un abrazo

-Su...suéltame- dijo Zoro entre molesto y sonrojado; tu solo reíste y lo soltaste

-Gracias- le dijiste con una gran sonrisa.

-Por nada, ahora ponte ropa quieres- te dijo alejando la mirada de ti completamente sonrojado. Tu confundida miraste tu cuerpo y recordaste que estabas en ropa interior.

-No... no se donde esta mi ropa- respondiste completamente roja _**-que vergüenza-**_ pensaste cubriendo tu rostro con tus manos.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Pues como es que terminaste así?- te regaño el aun sonrojado. Tu sin mirarlo a los ojos señalaste al chico que estaba tirado medio inconsciente; Zoro soltó un suspiro y se acerco al chico -¿donde están?- le pregunto tomándolo por el collar de su playera.

-Ya...ya no están- contesto el chico entre balbuceos, Zoro lo miro molesto -las...las queme...nunca tuve intenciones de regresárselas... ja...ja- dijo el intentando parecer valiente pero su voz temblaba con cada palabra. Tu te acercaste molesta y le diste el golpe mas fuerte que pudiste en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente.

-Cretino- dijiste casi escupiéndole al tipo. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una explosión cerca -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaste preocupada.

-No lo se- te contesto Zoro mirando atento a los alrededores.

-Mi hermano- dijiste justo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Wo, tranquila antes ponte algo de ropa- te dijo el deteniéndote.

-Pero ¿que me pongo?- preguntaste sonrojada de nuevo y apartando la mirada.

-Sostenlas- dijo lanzándote sus tres katanas.

-¿Qué haces?- dijiste riendo un poco al no comprender la situación, pero cuando viste que se estaba quitando su gabardina y dejo al descubierto su torso, sentiste como tu cara se puso roja.

-Dándote algo de vestir- dijo lanzándote en al cara el abrigo y tomando sus katanas de tus manos. Tu sin decir nada mas tomaste el abrigo y te lo pusiste; ibas a cerrarlo peor viste que era inútil los botones quedaban demasiado abajo como para cubrirte algo.

-Bueno vamos- dijiste saliendo, pero Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado -lo había olvidado- dijiste suspirando, te acercaste a el y abrazaste su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Pero que haces?- pregunto el molesto y sorprendió.

-Asegurándome de que no te pierdas, además me duele un poco al caminar- le dijiste sonriendo y mostrándole el enorme moretón que tenias de tu lado izquierdo.

-Pesas mucho- se quejo Zoro aun sonrojado.

-No te quejes- le contestaste molestas y sonrojada -ademas ni que me estuvieras cargando- le reclamaste.

-¡(TN)!- oíste gritar y al mirar viste a tu hermano acompañado por tus dos amigas Pao y Adri, pero también viste a 3 personas más; corriste soltando a Zoro y lanzándote sobre tu hermano -ya, ya estoy bien- lo oíste decir pero sabias que el también estaba llorando.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijiste alejándote un poco para verlo y limpiándote las lagrimas.

De pronto sentiste como algo se envolvía en tu cintura y cuando te diste cuenta ya estabas siendo arrastrada hacia el, tu capitán -¡Luffy!- gritaste riendo mientras abrías los brazos para abrazarlo.

-¡Te encontré!- grito el en respuesta recibiendo tu abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Luffy suelta a (TN)-chwan!- grito Sanji molesto intentando quitar el brazo de tu capitán de alrededor tuyo.

-No quiero- respondió el riendo ferozmente.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear contigo de por medio causando que tu herida doliera y bastante.

-¿Estas bien (TN)-chan? Vez idiota la estas lastimando- le regaño Sanji molesto dándole un golpe en la cabeza; Luffy al instante quito su brazo y se acerco a ti preocupado.

-Perdón, no era mi intención, no...no llores por favor- se disculpo el chico preocupado.

Tu sorprendida por lo ultimo que dijo tocaste tu rostro y notaste las lagrimas, enserio dolía aquel golpe -no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa Luffy- respondiste con la mejor sonrisa que podías hacer en ese momento.

-Apenas se ven y arman un alboroto- dijo Nami moviendo la cabeza.

-jeje perdón- le respondiste a Nami rascando tu nuca.

-¡¿Estas desnuda?!- pregunto impresionada Pao al notar que no traías nada mas que el abrigo verde de Zoro.

-No...No lo estoy, aun tengo mi ropa interior- te defendiste poniéndote roja como tomate.

A tu lado Sanji comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, y Luffy se puso algo rojo alejándose de ti y mirando a otro lado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Adri intentando calmar la situación.

-Víctor- dijeron tú y Brian al unisón con odio en la voz.

-¿No te dolía tu herida?- dijo Zoro irrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Herida?- preguntó preocupada Pao acercándose a ti, tu le mostraste el moretón que ya se había hecho un poco mas grande.

-Eso se ve mal- dijo Nami preocupada -Chopper esta en el barco, vamos para que te revise- dijo ayudándote a levantarte.

-¿Chopper?- dijiste con los ojos iluminados -¿Chopper vino?-.

-Si, y también Franky, Robin, Usopp y Brook, ¿pensaste que no vendríamos todos?- te contesto Nami riendo.

Tu solo asentiste y sonreíste -no puedo esperar a verlos a todos- pensaste mientras caminaban de regreso a la entrada de las bodegas.


	10. Se avecina una tormenta

-Pues bien, vámonos ¿no? Que ya hace frio- dijiste agarrando con fuerza la gabardina por en medio cubriendo los lugares por donde podría entrar el aire.

-Vale pues vamos- dijo Pao liderando al grupo, mientras todos caminaban detrás de ella.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- dijo Luffy extendiendo su mano para ayudarte a levantarte.

-Si, me alegra volverlos a ver- dijiste tomando su mano mientras tu rostro se pintaba de un leve color rosa.

Caminaron de regreso a la entrada a las bodegas, durante el recorrido Luffy te contaba emocionado todo lo que hicieron después de su encuentro con el hombre encapuchado que te había mandado de regreso a casa.

-Entonces su nombre es Yarek- dijiste recordando el momento en el que jurabas haber muerto, también recordaste a el Jefe _**-¿se llama Yarek?-**_ pensaste al recordar que ambos hombres se parecían bastante y un escalofrió recorrió tu espina.

-Sip, enserio que ese hombre encapuchado es un misterio- dijo Luffy mirando al cielo.

-Al fin llegamos- dijo Brian tu hermano corriendo hacia la salida donde se encontraba tu moto y un poco mas afuera estaba el auto de Pao.

-Parecía eterno- dijo Nami dando un suspiro.

-Pues es porque no caminan más rápido- se quejo Zoro tomando la delantera.

-Pues lo hubiéramos hecho si no hubiéramos tenido que buscarte otra vez, estúpido marimo- dijo Sanji molesto.

-¿Eh, dijiste algo cocinero pervertido?- respondió Zoro molesto y comenzando una pelea entre ambos. Tu los mirabas divertida extrañabas esta peleas tan espontaneas entre ambos.

-Creo tenemos un problema- dijo Adri acercándose a tu moto y mirándote seria.

-Cierto, ¿como vamos a llevarnos la moto?- dijo Pao dándose cuenta del problema.

-Me la llevare yo- dijiste seria, no te gustaba que otras personas manejaran tu moto así como así –además ¿Quién de ustedes sabe manejar?- dijiste defendiendo tu punto de vista.

-Yo puedo llevármela- dijo Brian levantando la mano –además tu estas semi desnuda te dará un ataque si te vas así, ademas imagina que te detiene terminaras encerrada por exhibicionista- dijo el en un tono protector.

-Bueno, manejo yo y me llevo a alguien conmigo por si las dudas- dijiste intentando convencer a todos.

-Yo- dijeron Luffy y Sanji al mismo tiempo –no, yo quiero subirme en esa cosa Sanji- se quejo Luffy al ver que alguien mas quería subirse a la moto.

-No hay forma en que te deje subirte a algo tan peligroso con (TN)- dijo Sanji abrazándote con delicadeza –¿verdad (TN)-chan?- te miro con ojos de amor lo cual te causo bastante risa.

-Suéltala- dijo Nami dándole un golpe a Sanji en la cabeza –los tres están locos, con tus costillas como están como pretendes llevarte a alguien contigo- te regaño.

-¿Pero entonces que haremos? No puedo dejarla aquí- dijiste preocupada.

-Que se la lleve Brian- dijo Pao mientras tu hermano ponía una sonrisa de tonto por salirse con al suya.

-No, si no tiene licencia no puede manejar se la van a quitar- dijiste molesta.

-Tu tampoco tienes licencia- dijo Brian irritado.

-Claro que si la tengo- dijiste comenzando a buscarla en tu ropa pero entonces te diste cuenta –no la traigo- dijiste haciendo pucheros.

-De seguro lo dejaste con el señor Alberto- te dijo Pao dando un suspiro -¿pues que hacemos? Porque de todas maneras no nos podemos ir todos en mi auto somos demasiados y con dos heridos es mala idea ir apretados- dijo mirando a todos y a su auto, realmente era una mala idea meter a todos ahí.

-La podemos dejar en el Sunny- dijo Zoro algo irritado por la indecisión de todos. Entonces tus ojos se iluminaron y comenzaste a dar saltos por todos lados.

-Cierto, podemos rodarla hasta el Sunny y dejarla ahí hasta que la pueda mover yo sola- dijiste brincando por todos lados como loca ignorando el dolor en tu costado.

-Pero hay que apurarnos, ya paso la hora que le dijste a Alberto y lo mas seguro es que la policía ya venga para acá- dijo Pao comenzando a movilizar a todos. Nami uso el den den mushi y llamo a Franky, le dijo donde estábamos para poder acercar el Sunny.

-¿El Sunny?- pregutno curiosa Adri.

-Si es el barco, dios te encantara cuando lo veas es increíble- le dijiste emocionada.

-¡(TN)!- escuchaste a una voz conocida gritar tu nombre, viste la expresión de Adri entre asombro y terror.

-¡Chopper!- gritaste emocionada dándote la vuelta y abriendo tus brazos listo para un abrazo de parte del pequeño –te extrañe mucho Choppy- dijiste con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también- dijo el igual con lágrimas -¿Dónde te lastimaste? Franky me dijo que había heridos- dijo comenzando a inspeccionarte -¿! Porque traes la ropa de Zoro!?- grito espantado.

-Muchas cosas pasaron, pero primero revisa a mi hermano- dijiste con una tierna sonrisa señalando a tu hermano que estaba platicando con Sanji.

-Suuuper- dijo Franky al ver tu vehículo –tu si sabes viajar con estilo (TN)-dijo mostrándote su pulgar arriba -aunque podría sufrir unos cuantas modificaciones- dijo mirando tu moto.

-jeje gracias Franky , pero no me gusta tal y como esta- dijiste sonriendo entonces sentiste como algo o alguien te tacleaba de nuevo.

-Pensé que estabas muerta- dijo Usopp preocupado.

-Yo igual- le respondiste abrazándolo igual y ambos comenzaron a llorar como locos.

-Tan enérgica como siempre (TN)- dijo Robin riendo, tu feliz te levantaste como pudiste y le diste un abrazo –que bueno que estés bien- te dijo acariciando tu cabeza con ternura tu solo asentiste y sonreíste.

-(TN)-san- dijo Brook acercándose.

-Brook... woo había olvidado lo alto que eras- dijiste riendo y mirándolo a los ojos, o bueno los espacios vacíos en su cráneo.

-Un... un... ¡un esqueleto!- grito Pao atemorizada mientras corría a esconderse detrás de su auto.

-¡AH no! ¡¿Dónde?!- grito Brook espantado y corriendo a esconderse junto a ella; Pao al verlo hacer eso empezó a gritar como loca corrió y se escondió detrás de ti.

-¡(TN)! ¡Me da miedo!- dijo Adri escondiéndose detrás de ti señalando a Brook.

-Tranquilas no es malo, es Brook- dijiste inocente acercándote a tu esqueleto amigo –también te extrañe- dijiste ofreciéndole un abrazo.

-yojojo (TN)-san, extrañaba tus abrazos, mi corazón se me sale de la felicidad, aunque no tengo por ser un esqueleto yojojo- dijo emocionado abrazándote tu reíste era extraño abrazar a un esqueleto te daba risa.

Pao salió un poco más segura y lo saludo con la mirada detrás de ella Adri aun espantada.

-No es por arruinar el momento y las presentaciones, pero ¿no teníamos prisa?- dijo Nami haciendo algo de presión para que comenzáramos a movilizarnos.

-Cierto, la policía llegara en cualquier momento- dijiste nerviosa.

-¡Todos al Sunny!- grito emocionado Luffy corriendo hacia el barco y detrás de ellos todos los demás.

-Con cuidado Franky- dijiste al ver a tu amigo levantar con una mano tu motocicleta.

Todos subieron al barco menos Pao que miraba nerviosa sin saber que hacer, tu y Adri lo notaron y se acercaron rápidamente –no me puedo ir y dejar el auto aquí-.

-mmm, pues podemos quedar de vernos en algún lado para que también tu subas al barco- dijiste pensando; tu más que nadie querías subir al Sunny de nuevo pero notaste la emoción en los ojos de Adri y también querías que Chopper atendiera primero a tu hermano.

-¿(TN), todo bien?- te dijo Chopper que venia con tu hermano ambos tenían cara de preocupación.

-Si Choppy, solo estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo, te encargo a mi hermano- dijiste mientras caminabas al lado del copiloto del auto –nos vemos en puerto escondido del señor Alberto- le dijiste a Adri justo antes de que saliera corriendo junto con los otros dos hacia el Sunny.

-¿Estas segura? Estaré bien si voy sola, se nota que mueres por subir a ese barco y estar con el- te dijo Pao guiñándote un ojo, lo cual causo que te sonrojaras.

-Claro que lo estoy ya me subí al carro- dijiste en forma de puchero –además me hubiera sentido mal de haberte dejado sola- dijiste poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

-Hay que linda- dijo ella riendo al mismo tiempo que encendía el auto.

-Y... ¿Qué opinas?- dijiste al fin después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto ella confundida tu la miraste sonrojada y estabas dudando en seguir con el tema –oh... ya, ya jajaja- te miro con cara feliz y con sonrisa burlona.

-Ya, que me da pena- dijiste cubriendo tu rostro con ambas manos.

-Pues tengo que admitir que ninguno esta mal- dijo ella volviendo la vista a la carretera –tienes buenos gustos aunque yo me hubiera quedado con el güero... ¿Sanji, no? O el otro pero me da miedo- dijo riendo y con sonrisa picara.

-¿Zoro? Si al principio da bastante miedo, pero es buena persona- dijiste sonriendo, luego le sonreíste emocionada -¿Entonces te gusto Sanji? Toda una loquilla- golpeaste su hombro y ambas rieron.

-Bueno al menos yo no fui por el pez gordo, señorita... ah... ¿marinera?-

-jajaja ¿marinera? ¿Enserio?- dijiste botándote de risa.

-Bueno, la cosa es que tu tienes en la mira al capitán de un barco pirata, que por lo que vi hoy se preocupa por ti- al decir lo ultimo tu cara se puso roja como un tomate, intentaste preguntar el porque, pero solo balbuceabas –tranquila, aun no esta aprobado tiene que pasar algunas pruebas y Adri esta de acuerdo con migo-.

Después de eso no hablaron de nada, llegaron al puerto y bajaron; frente a ustedes el Sunny junto con los ruidosos tripulantes las esperaban.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo Luffy emocionado saludando frenéticamente, a lado de el estaba Adri que igual saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Parece niña chiquita- dijo Pao riendo, tu emocionada igual tomaste la mano de Pao y la jalaste para subir al barco.

-(TN) el barco es increíble, pero el esqueleto aun me da miedo- te dijo Adri sonando como toda una niña pequeña, te dio ternura y la abrazaste.

-jeje sabia que te gustaría- dijiste con una sonrisa.

-(TN)-san- te llamo Brook que se acercaba lentamente, tu lo miraste sonriente –me podrías mostrar tus pan...- Y justo antes de que terminara de hablar tu pie termino en su cráneo lanzándolo lejos de ti y causándote dolor en tu pie.

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías- dijiste algo irritada por el dolor, Luffy reía de solo ver el numerito que habían armado.

-(TN) Chopper te esta buscando- dijo Robin acercándose.

-Gracias Robin iré enseguida- dijiste sonriendo luego miraste a Luffy –¿te molestaría mostrarle el barco a Pao?- le pediste con una gran sonrisa y el te respondió con la misma.

Corriste a la enfermería y al abrir la puerta te encontraste con Chopper y tu hermano, Brian, hablando sobre tus ataques de locura y de los cuidados que tenía que tener tu hermano con sus heridas –no soy tan problemática- dijiste haciendo pucheros interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Si claro, y por eso terminamos así- dijo tu hermano riendo y señalando a ambos.

-Oye esto no fue culpa mía, tu y tus pleitos callejeros-

-¿Callejeros? ¿YO que? ese estúpido que vino a provocarme-

-Pero te peleaste, no soy la única que causa problemas- dijiste orgullosa ganando la discusión.

-Vale (TN), ahora te toca a ti- dijo Chopper tomándote de la mano y acercándote a la cama que había ahí.

-Pues yo saldré a tomar algo de aire, este barco es increíble- dijo Brian saliendo tranquilo por la puerta –gracias-. Apenas salió Chopper te pidió que te quitaras el abrigo de Zoro para revisarte mejor y lo hiciste con Chopper no te daba pena además el es el doctor del barco.

-¿Se ve mal?- preguntaste preocupada al notar la expresión de la criatura.

-Si, ¿Qué diablos hiciste para tener esto?- pregunto casi como un regaño, tu solo reíste nerviosa.

-Uuh... se ve mal- escuchaste a alguien más decir.

-¡¿Luffy que carajos haces aquí?!- preguntaste molesta y avergonzada, estabas en ropa interior frente a el y el como si nada.

-Quería saber como estabas- te contesto sonriente e inocente, simplemente no podías contra esa sonrisa, entonces sentiste un increíble dolor en tu lado derecho y reaccionaste causando que su expresión de felicidad se convirtiera en una de preocupación.

-Perdón pero necesitaba sentir tus costillas- dijo Chopper mientras sacaba unas hierbas de sus frascos y las ponía en su aparato para aplastarlas –estas pero de lo que pensé- comenzó a decir pero hizo una pausa mientras buscaba mas cosas – tienes 4 costillas rotas-.

-¿Se recuperara?- pregunto alterado Luffy.

-Si pero tardara bastante, al parecer ya tenias las costillas algo sensibles de una ruptura anterior, que no fue hace mucho- explico el pequeño moliendo las hojas, se detuvo un momento y se bajo de su banco –necesito algunas cosas que no tengo aquí, iré por ellas- dijo mientras salía.

-Si Choppy yo te espero- respondiste con una gran sonrisa viendo como salía, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la mirada de tu capitán.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- preguntó serio.

-Nadie en particular- respondiste apartando tu mirada de la suya, te intimidaba cuando se ponía de este modo.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?- preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez se escuchaba molesto.

-Lo hice- contestaste irritada, el que te preguntara eso te hacia sentir completamente inútil- lo hice y aun así termine mal, dos costillas y un brazo roto- soltaste una risa falsa mientras sentías como tus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y tu voz comenzaba a temblar -¿tu crees que fue fácil, volver y darte cuenta que todo lo que habías hecho en si fue una mentira?¿El darte cuenta que siempre has sido débil?- con esto ultimo ya habías empezado a llorar, limpiaste tu cara y respiraste profundó; podías sentir la mirada de preocupación y culpa de Luffy y eso te hacía sentir mal.

-(TN)...-dijo casi susurrando, tu lo miraste con la mejor sonrisa que pudiste, te levantaste y tomaste su cara entre tus manos.

-Nada- dijiste jalando sus mejillas de goma y riendo un poco –perdón, me descontrole un poco- dijiste ya mas relajada y moviendo su boca haciendo que hiciera caras extrañas –pero no es tu culpa, en si es mía, así que no te preocupes- al decir esto último soltaste sus mejillas que regresaron de inmediato, pero la expresión de Luffy no cambio, tu reíste y le diste un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Listo...ah...¿paso algo?- dijo Chopper entrando confundido al ver a Luffy completamente rojo y tu riendo fuertemente y con rastros de lagrimas en los ojos, sabias que el beso lo había agarrado en curva y su reacción se te hacia demasiado tierna -¿Luffy estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?- pregunto preocupado Chopper acercándose al chico de goma y tocando su frente pero el no respondía.

-No te preocupes Choppy esta bien- dijiste riendo y limpiando las lágrimas que salían de tus ojos, Chopper no muy convencido se alejo del chico y fue a seguir haciendo su mezcla.

-No es justo- dijo Luffy aun sonrojado y casi para el mismo mirando al suelo, tu solo reíste aun mas.

-Bien ahora te pondré esto pero dolerá bastante, también te vendare así que necesito que no te muevas- ordeno Chopper acercándose, tu asentiste. Tomaste fuerte las sabanas al sentir el toque en tu costado –¡dios como duele!- gritaste internamente haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo por no moverte –Choper, no puedo- dijiste casi volviendo a llorar mientras mordías con fuerza tu labio.

-¡Luffy sostenla!-gritó Chopper alterado, Luffy salto de donde estaba y te sostuvo de los hombros forzándote a no moverte, Chopper termino de ponerte el ungüento y tu dejaste de moverte –ahora te sentirás mejor- dijo ya mas tranquilo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Luffy al ver que respirabas muy rápido y te veías cansada, tu le sonreíste para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. Después de eso Chopper te vendo y saliste de la enfermería junto con un sonriente Luffy; aun te dolía un poco tu costado al caminar así que le pediste a Luffy que te ayudara a llegar a tu habitación para poder ponerte algo de ropa.

-¡La cena esta lista!- escuchaste gritar a Sanji desde la cubierta, tu feliz subiste corriendo hasta la cocina, jalando de la mano a tus amigas y hermano que te habías encontrado de camino a la cena.

-¿Enserio podemos?- pregunto nerviosa Pao.

-Que si, a Sanji le encanta que muchos coman su comida- dijiste sonriente abriendo la puerta de par en par, todos al verte sonrieron y los invitaron a sentarse.

-Shientafe cofmigom - dijo Luffy con el bocado en la boca, tu sonreíste y te fuiste a sentar junto a el recibiendo miradas de tus amigas pero no te importo –ustefes tambimf- dijo moviendo su mano para qué los otros tres se sentaran.

Comieron, rieron, se contaron cosas entre ellos, fueron los mejores momentos desde que habías vuelto, te sentías muy feliz de estar con ellos y que aparte tus mejores amigas y tu querido hermano estuvieran contigo.

Justo a la mitad de todo tomaste tu celular y marcaste a el señor Alberto, se escuchaba enojado pero al miso tiempo relajado de que llamaras, le pediste que cuidara las cosas que habías dejado ahí, que pasarías mañana por ellas, el acepto y te pidió que tuvieras mucho cuidado. Ahora era el turno de tu mamá –tengo miedo- dijiste sintiendo un escalofrió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Usopp saliendo junto con tu hermano, tu tomaste el celular y les mostraste, tenias 20 llamadas perdidas y tu celular estaba por colapsar por la batería -¿y eso que significa?-preguntó Usopp confundido.

-Que una tormenta se avecina y no tenemos forma de evitarlo- dijo Brian mirándote preocupado –no le marques, de todas maneras estará enojada- dijo el implorando que no lo hicieras.

-Yo tampoco quiero pero debe estar demasiado preocupada- dijiste comenzando a marcar, de la cocina salió Luffy mirando a los tres con curiosidad y justo cuando iba a decir algo descolgaron del otro lado del teléfono – hola ma... oye...- fue lo único que alcanzaste a decir cuando empezó a gritar como loca por el otro lado, incluso tuviste que alejar el teléfono de tu oído. Luffy soltó una carcajada al ver tu expresión –no es gracioso- susurraste al chico intentando hacer que se callara.

Miraste a tu hermano que tenia cara de preocupación, luego viste tu celular a punto de morir así que tomaste valor e interrumpiste los gritos de tu madre –estamos bien, ya vamos de regreso perdón esta cosa se muere- y con eso despegaste el aparato de tu cabeza para ver que ya estaba muerto –genial, espero escuchara el mensaje completo- dijiste con una sonrisa débil.

-Pues es hora de irnos- dijo Pao despidiéndose de los que estaban dentro y saliendo junto con Adri que te miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Aunque no lo quiera, si ya es hora- dijiste algo cabizbaja mirando a tu hermano el cual avanza hacia el puerto junto con las otras dos.

-No (TN) no te vayas- dijo Luffy enojado, tú lo miraste triste pero sonreíste.

-Si te acabamos de encontrar- dijo Usopp apaniqueado, lo cual te dio risa.

-Tranquilos no me voy para siempre, simplemente voy a casa, vendré mañana en la mañana de todas maneras debo venir a trabajar- dijiste riendo y dándole un abrazo al narizón para que se calmara.

-Pero esta es tu casa- dijo Luffy haciendo puchero, al escucharlo sentiste como tu corazón se acelero y sentiste lagrimas acumulándose en tus ojos, ciertamente el Sunny también era tu casa.

-Lo se, pero aquí si tengo un hogar y una familia a la que también debo atender- le dijiste bajándole su sombrero de paja para taparle el rostro –tranquilo, volveré mañana- dijiste echando a correr hacia el auto donde ya te esperaban.

-Tranquilo Luffy dijo que volvería- le calmo Zoro, miro a su capitán y vio una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-Hay que visitar a su familia- dijo Luffy sonriente y comenzando a brincar por todos lados.

-No creo que...- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el chico había corrido dentro para contarles a todos su plan.

*En el auto*

Ya era bastante tarde y apenas iban a mitad de camino cuando notaste que tu hermano ya se había quedado dormido, acomodaste su cabeza en tu hombro para que descansara mejor y sonreíste; luego miraste a tus amigas que estaban al frente.

-¿Y bien, ahora si me creen?- dijiste para molestarlas.

-Si ahora si creo que te volviste loca- dijo Pao riendo, tu soltaste un pequeño gruñido que la hizo reír aun mas.

-La verdad me sorprendí al verlos, los describiste tal cual- te elogio Adri -mas a Luffy, era difícil no reconocerlo-.

-Y su forma de atacar ¿Qué diablos?- dijo Pao un poco alterada, ¿atacar? Pensaste luego recordaste que justo cuando Zoro te rescato se escucho como se destruía una bodega, supusiste habían sido ellos.

-A si, am... es que no son personas normales- dijiste algo apenada por lo que había pasado.

-No me digas- dijo Pao algo sarcástica –pero me cayeron bien- dijo después sonriéndote, Adri también sonrió, tu te sentiste feliz de que se llevaran bien.

-Pero se nota que mueres por el chico- dijo Adri seria, tú te sonrojaste al instante.

-¿Soy tan obvia?- preguntaste preocupada jalando tus cachetes hacia abajo.

-jeje si, todos lo saben- comenzó Pao.

-¿Todos?- preguntaste avergonzada.

-Si cuando saliste y el salio detrás de ti, sacaron el tema- te contó Pao haciendo que te sonrojaras salvajemente.

-Bueno todos menos el- dijiste riendo – Sanji se molesto cuando le conté- les confesaste y ambas te miraron sorprendidas y en sus caras de veía la pregunta porque –le dieron celos que Luffy tenga mi atención y no el- dijiste riendo; ambas te miraron y Pao sonrió malévolamente.

-¡Un triangulo!- grito emocionada tu la miraste confusa y soltaste una carcajada.

-No para nada, Sanji es como un hermano para mi, además el siempre es así con todas las mujeres- dijiste aun riendo.

-Pues aun así será un triangulo- dijo Adri molestándote.

-¿Pero porque?- preguntaste aun confusa.

-No inventes, ¿enserio se te olvido?- dijo sorprendida Adri cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

-¿Olvidar que?- preguntas un poco mas irritada esta vez, Pao detuvo el auto y ambas te miraron.

-(TN) tienes novio- dijeron ambas serias y enojadas.


	11. Tenemos visitas

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto irritada tu mamá acercándose a ver de cerca a tu hermano, luego te miro a ti -¿qué paso? ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó enojada.

-Fueron varias cosas, por ahora déjanos dormir estamos casados, me duele todo y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar- le respondiste en tono cansado e intentando no molestarla mas.

-¿Trabajar, así como estas?- dijo ella señalándote completamente –no yo creo que no- dijo en tono de querer seguir discutiendo.

-Mamá – dijo Brian ya bastante cansado, tu mamá bufó.

-Esta bien, entonces suban a dormir- dijo ella acariciando a ambos y dándoles el beso de las buenas noches. Tu realmente cansada subiste a tu habitación, te cambiaste a tu pijama, era un pantalón azul con patitos y una playera igual azul con un pato ángel.

-Pero que día- dijiste sentándote en la orilla de la cama, miraste el techo y soltaste un suspiro –sabia que vendrían- susurraste con una sonrisa –_"Tienes novio"-_ la palabras de Pao pasaron por tu mente y tu sonrisa despareció –mañana es otro día, ya pensare que hacer- te dijiste a ti misma mientras et metías en la cobijas y cerrabas tus ojos.

*Al día siguiente*

-Vamos viejo, dime donde (TN) vive- rogaba Luffy tirado sobre el mostrador de la herrería. El Sr. Alberto solo lo miraba serio pero no decía ni una palabra.

-Luffy no lo molestes o menos nos querrá decir- le regaño Nami intentando alejar a Luffy del mostrador.

-Pero Nami- se quejo el chico.

-No hay forma en que les diga a personas tan extrañas donde esta mi trabajadora estrella- le respondió Alberto molesto y volviendo a entrar a el horno.

-Buenos días- saludo Adri entrando al lugar -¿Qué no quiere salir del horno?- preguntó al ver lo desesperado que se veía Luffy.

-No esta aquí- respondió Nami saludando con una sonrisa y zafando a Luffy del mostrador.

-Eso si que es extraño- dijo Adri saliendo del local, seguida por toda la tripulación.

-Tu debes saber donde esta- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que lo…-

-¡Vamos!- gritó Luffy feliz tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

*En casa de (TN)*

Te levantaste bastante tarde; después de haberte preparado para ir a trabajar tu mamá te regreso a la cama y le marco al Sr. Alberto para decirle que no irías a trabajar. Entonces al ver la situación decidiste darte un lindo día libre. EL desayuno ya estaba en la mesa junto con una nota.

_Me lleve a tu hermano al trabajo porque necesitaba que me ayudara con unas cosas; regresaremos para la hora de comer. Por favor prepara un espagueti y unas milanesas las cosas están en la alacena y el refri._

_Mamá._

Soltaste un suspiro -¿cocina?- te quejaste viendo la estufa, no tenias muchas ganas de hacerlo, estabas cansada y tenías bastante flojera. Miraste tu desayuno y decidiste calentarlo; la mañana se fue lenta, estabas realmente aburrida –dibujare- dijiste como si alguien te pudiera escuchar.

Subiste corriendo a tu habitación y sacaste tus cuaderno y pinturas, tenías ganas de hacer una dibujo con acrílico así que comenzaste a pintar; primero el boceto a lápiz después la pintura. Estabas haciendo un hermoso cuadro del Sunny, tenías tu música a todo volumen –from paper planes to hand granades im gonna kick you out- cantabas mientras hacías la mescla de colores.

TOC TOC

El golpeteo en tu ventana llamo tu atención, abriste las cortinas para encontrar con una sorpresa -¡Luffy!- gritaste contenta abriendo ahora la ventana para dejar entrar al chico.

-shishishi cantas muy chistoso- se burló el dándote a entender que ya llevaba un buen rato afuera de la ventana.

-Ca…cállate- le respondiste poniéndote roja el solo seguía riendo -¿y los demás?- preguntaste cambiando el tema, el sonrió y señalo a la ventana; tu emocionada te asomaste y abajo ahí estaban, la tripulación completa en compañía de Adri -¡hola!- gritaste saludándolos enérgicamente.

-¡Ábrenos!- gritó Adri haciendo un mini puchero, tu reíste y saliste de tu cuarto con Luffy siguiéndote.

-Pasen por favor- dijiste al abrir la puerta haciendo como si fuera la mayordoma de la casa.

-Gracias- respondió Ussop siguiendo tu juego.

-Que linda casa- comento Robin haciéndote sonrojar un poco, te emocionaba la idea de que ellos conocieran tu verdadera casa y a tu familia.

-Gracias- sonreíste –¿quieren algo, agua, refresco, te, café? Creo tengo cerveza, ¿algo?- preguntaste caminando hacia la cocina.

-Agua-

-Agua-

-Agua-

-Cerveza-

-Te-

-Soda-

-Leche-

-Soda-

-¡Carne!-

-No tengo carne Luffy- le dijiste sonriendo –al menos no aun-.

-Yo te ayudare (TN)-chwan- dijo Sanji entrando a la concina junto a ti.

-Gracias Sanji- dijiste sonriendo y entrando –los vasos y tazas están en esa repisa, la leche está en el refri- le ordenaste a Sanji mientras tu preparabas el agua para él Te de Brook y sacaba el refresco.

-Listo (TN)-chwan- dijo Sanji bailando en la cocina. Tú te reíste por su reacción y comenzaste a servir el agua y refresco para que Sanji comenzara a repartir.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con el Sr. Alberto?- pregunto Adri una vez ya les habías servido a todos algo.

-Pues mi mamá se alteró un poco ayer después de que desaparecimos casi todo el día, así que me dijo que no podía ir a ningún lado así- explicaste tranquila –así que creo mi hermosa moto se quedara un rato más en el Sunny-.

-¿Y dónde está tu mamá?- pregunto Chopper buscando más gente.

-Salió con mi hermano a comprar unas cosas, de echo regresara para la hora…de…!AAH!- te paraste como resorte y corriste a la cocina, todos te miraban espantados.

-¿Te toca cocinar?- pregunto Adri comenzando a reír, y todos la miraron confundida –cuando se queda en casa la ponen a cocinar, pero como sabrán no es muy dada para eso- les explico Adri. Entonces todos comenzaron a reír por tu reacción.

-No te preocupes (TN) yo te ayudare- dijo Sanji amablemente y acariciando tu cabeza –además fuimos nosotros los que venimos a interrumpir, enséñame donde tienen todo y yo me hare cargo de lo demás.

-Gracias Sanji- dijiste dándole un abrazo fuerte, lo cual causo que se sonrojara un poco; además de sentir una mirada irritada por parte de su capitán.

-¿Qué quieren comer?- gritó Sanji de regreso en la sala.

-¡Carne!- grito Luffy triunfante.

-jeje si carne y espagueti, mmm una ensalada también estaría bien- sugeriste, comenzando a sacar las cosas –aunque creo esto no nos alcanzará ni para que el capitán arranque- dijiste soltando un suspiro.

-No definitivamente no- rectifico Sanji al ver los pocos ingredientes –creo tendremos que comprar más-.

-Si pienso lo mismo, bueno iré entonces- dijiste saliendo de la concina y subiendo a tu recamara a cambiarte, no podías salir en pijama a la calle.

-¿A dónde-

-No Luffy, no subas espera abajo- dijiste cerrando rápido tu puerta y cambiándote lo más rápido posible. Bajaste y Luffy estaba sentado a la mitad de las escaleras esperándote; en cuanto te vio sonrió y se levantó.

-Sanji me dijo que te acompañara a comprar más carne-

-jeje bien pues vamos- dijiste bajando corriendo las escaleras y saltando los últimos 3 escalones -¿alguien más quiere ir o quiere algo?- preguntaste tomando las llaves de la entrada.

-No te preocupes, vayan ustedes- te contesto Adri guiñándote un ojo. Tú la miraste con cara de "¿_qué diablos están tramando?" _pero ella solo sonrió –yo me hare cargo de que tu casa no vuele me pedazos-.

-Gracias eso me hace sentir más tranquila- dijiste riendo y saliendo a la calle en compañía de Luffy. Llegaron a la parada y miraste a Luffy –la tienda está un poco alejada así que tomaremos un autobús- le explicaste esperando que no se desesperara.

-Está bien, es como una aventura, y estoy contigo- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre causando que te sonrojaras; ciertamente esta salida sería una aventura. Llegó el autobús y ambos subieron, pagaste el pasaje y te sentaste junto a Luffy que miraba emocionado a través de la ventana.

-Mira (TN)- dijo Luffy tomándote de la mano y llevándote cerca de una aparador, estaban exhibiendo una patineta que la verdad estaba increíble –Yo quiero una- dijo como niño chiquito causando que te rieras de él.

-Lo siento Luff pero no tengo dinero para eso- dijiste y lo alejaste del mostrador mientras aun te tomaba de la mano, el bufó pero te siguió obediente al poco rato. Y algo así fue su recorrido hasta la carnicería, Luffy se paraba a ver todo lo que había en los estantes e incluso entro a varias tiendas. Una vez llegaron decidiste soltar su mano pero él te tomo con aun más fuerza.

-No me sueltes- dijo serió, lo cual te sorprendió bastante –no quiero perderte otra vez-.

-Lu…Luffy, no me voy a perder aquí- respondiste intentando ocultar lo roja que te habías puesto, pero con su expresión te decía que no te soltaría, no era como si te molestara pero sentías que estar así con él estaba mal –me… me puede dar 5 kilos de carne…o mire mejor le doy la lista- le dijiste al señor entregándole la lista que había hecho Sanji.

-Enseguida te entrego todo- te sonrió el carnicero, él sabía quién eras y al parecer le agradaba que estuvieras con Luffy, estabas segura de que pensaba que eran novios.

Por ser un pueblo tan pequeño comparado con la ciudad, todos se conocían y todos sabia de tu historia con tu tan famoso "novio"; aun no entiendes como fuiste a terminar con un tipo como el, un patán, charlatán y mujeriego. Estabas segura que ya no eran nada, después de enterarte que estaba saliendo con otra chica lo mandaste a volar; estabas tan enojada que le dijiste hasta de que se iba a morir, pero, Pao aun piensa que es tu novio ¿Por qué?.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el señor entregándote las bolsas, las cuales las cargo todas Luffy no dejándote tomar una sola, el señor sonrió al ver esto –al fin encontraste algo mejor- te dijo guiñándote un ojo y causando que te sonrojaras violentamente.

-No el no-

-Que tengas un lindo día- se despidió el señor volviendo a entrar a la parte de atrás de su tienda. Tú soltaste un suspiro y miraste a Luffy el cual estaba sonriente como siempre, tú le devolviste la sonrisa y tomaste su mano.

-Regresemos- al decir esto sus ojos se iluminaron y estabas segura de haber visto carne en ellos –jejeje ya quiero comer- dijiste riendo e imaginando el banquete que les esperaba en casa. Ambos caminaban muy felices, Luffy seguía mirando todo pero ahora venía un poco más tranquilo, te preguntaba sobre muchas cosas, la escuela, la gente, tu vida normal.

-¿(TN)?- al escuchar esa voz decir tu nombre sentiste como se te iba el color del rostro, volteaste junto con Luffy.

-¿Alejandro?- dijiste indiferente y nerviosa; sabias que el tipo era bastante agresivo, y si tus suposiciones eran ciertas el aun no daba por terminada su relación.

-Me alegra que estés bien, me preocupe tanto- dijo acercándose a ti en plan de querer abrazarte, tu diste un a paso hacia atrás para evitarlo pero él siguió avanzando.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Luffy parándose frente a ti.

-Que te importa renacuajo- le contesto Alejandro. Luffy lo miró por un momento y entonces se dio media vuelta y se alejó del el junto contigo -¡hey! ¿A dónde llevas a mi chica?- grito el molesto caminado rápido tras nosotros.

Querías detenerte y dejarle en claro que ya no lo eras, pero Luffy te tenía agarrada con fuerza y por la mirada en sus ojos parecía que en cualquier momento podría hacer cualquier cosa. Entonces sentiste un tirón, Alejandro te había tomado de la otra mano –no vas a ninguna parte con este tipo- dijo molesto apretando tu brazo con fuerza.

-Suéltame- dijiste intentando zafarte pero era inútil, aun estabas algo débil por lo de ayer.

-Dijo que la soltaras- le dijo Luffy molesto y mirándolo con odio.

-Yo hago lo que quiera con ella, es mía- dijo Alejandro molesto –además, creo necesitas un castigo por tu infidelidad- dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Estabas a punto de contestarle cuando viste como el puño de Luffy se hundía en la cara de Alejandro, haciendo que el chico callera de espaldas contra el suelo y soltara tu mano; entonces Luffy te jalo y te puso detrás de el –si te atreves a hacerle daño a (TN) otra vez, te mato- dijo Luffy con la mirada más desafiante que habías visto, sentías su ira ya que te estaba tomando de la mano aun y te apretaba con fuerza. Alejandro se quedó pasmado en el suelo así que aprovechaste su estado para salir de ahí sin llamar más la atención.

De regreso en el autobús ambos venían cayados, tú te sentías mal por lo que acaba de pasar -¿de dónde lo conoces?- pregunto Luffy rompiendo el silencio.

-Él fue mi novio- dijiste triste mirando el asiento de enfrente, sentiste la mirada de Luffy sobre ti –siempre me trato mal pero yo pensaba que podría cambiarlo- dijiste intentando no llorar, te daba pena que el supiera esto de ti, el cómo fue que terminaste con alguien así –pero me equivoque, y hace poco terminamos cuando me entere que me había engañado-dijiste seria.

Luffy no dijo nada más, pasó su brazo detrás de ti y te abrazo –está bien- dijo en un susurro –yo le pateare el trasero-.

Esta última parte hizo que comenzaras a reír, causando confusión en el chico –gracias Luffy, eso estaría bastante bien- le dijiste sonriendo y dándole un fuerte abrazo –yo te ayudare-.

-shishishi, estaría bien- respondió el riendo.

*Mientras en casa de (TN)*

-Hija ya llegue- dijo tu mamá entrando por la puerta encontrándose con Usopp, Chopper y Adri jugando con las cartas en la sala; en el fondo Nami, Robin, Brook, Frnaky y Zoro bebiendo y platicando tranquilos.

-Buenas tardes señora- saludo Adri parándose de su lugar nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está (TN)?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Salió a comprar más carne con Luffy- le respondió ella.

-Hola- saludo Brian acercándose a Usopp y Chopper.

-¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?- pregunto el reno observando a tu hermano.

-Bastante bien, ya no me duelen gracias- le dijo el sentándose a su lado -¿me puedo unir?-.

-Claro estábamos a punto de volver a empezar- le respondió Usopp.

-¿Y quiénes son todos ellos?- pregunto tu mamá a Adri, poniéndola nerviosa como le iba a explicar que eran piratas que venían de otra dimensión donde conocieron a (TN).

-Pues mire como le explico-.

-¡Sanji tengo hambre!- gritó Luffy al entrar por la puerta con todas las bolsas del mandado y detrás de él ibas tú. El vio a tu mamá –con permiso- dijo respetuosamente entrando a la cocina.

-Hola má- dijiste sonriente, pero tu mamá no parecía tanto –ellos son unos amigos míos- empezaste a explicar.

-¿De dónde los conoces?- te pregunto seria.

-Ah pues eso está un poco complicado- dijiste nerviosa – recuerdas cuando quede en coma durante 6 meses- ella asintió dejándote continuar- bueno pues… de ahí los conozco- comenzaste a explicar todo el cómo llegaste al Grand Line como los conociste y demás. Tu madre te miraba sorprendida parecía que no quería creerte pero frente a ella había un reno, un robot y un esqueleto que hablaban y se movían.

-Te los presento, ellos son Nami, Robin,Zoro, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, él fue el que trato nuestras heridas de ayer y en la cocina están Sanji y Luffy- dijiste mientras todos saludaban a tu mamá –Sanji se ofreció a ayudarme a cocinar porque Luffy come demasiado-.

-Mucho gusto- les saludo tu mamá con una sonrisa.

-(TN),(TN), mira - dijo Luffy saliendo de la cocina con unos palillos en la nariz y pedazos de carne en la cara.

-¡No juegues con la comida!- le regaño Sanji dándole un golpe en la cabeza y quitándole la carne de la cara –maldición ahora tengo que lavar esto- dijo Sanji molesto; mientras tu reías como loca junto con Chopper y Usopp.

Sanji termino de cocinar con un poco de tu ayuda y al de tu mamá y se sentaron todos a comer, platicaban de muchas cosas, bromearon, cantaron jugaron. Tu mamá interrogo a varios de ellos pero para ti eso ya era normal.

-Gracias por venir fue divertido- dijiste despidiéndote de todos -¿Si sabe cómo regresar?-.

-Si Nami se aprendió el camino- dijo Usopp sonriente.

-¿Mañana nos visitaras (TN)-san?- pregunto Brook.

-jeje claro, además necesito que el doctor me haga mi chequeo- le respondiste mientras abrazabas a Chopper.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Luffy a le lejos moviendo su brazo enérgicamente. Tú le sonreíste y te despediste igual.

-Son buenas personas- dijo tu mamá una vez cerraste la puerta –parecen una familia- este comentario te hizo sonreír.

-Son una familia- le respondiste orgullosa.

-Y tú eres parte de ella- dijo sonriéndote, amabas a tu madre era muy buena en descubrir lo que sentías sin que tuvieras que decir una sola palabra –es buen chico, me gusto para yerno-.

-¡Mamá!- gritaste avergonzada; ella solo rio y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Lo digo enserio!- grito desde su nueva ubicación sacándote una sonrisa.


	12. Ultimo día

-¡Qué bien dormí! Dijiste al aire mientras te estirabas, miraste tu reloj eran las 8:00 am -¿Tan temprano?- le reprochaste a tu cuerpo por levantarse tan temprano; pero al no tener sueño decidiste comenzar con tu día. Sacaste tu ropa para ponerte ese día y te metiste a bañar.

_**-Hoy es mi último día-**_ pensaste mientras el agua caliente caía sobre tu espalda **_–tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo-_** dijiste entusiasmada; entonces recordaste lo pesado que es estudiar y ahora con Luffy y los demás ahí contigo seria aún más difícil y tus ánimos se desplomaron.

Saliste de tu relajante baño, te vestiste y bajaste a desayunar; a pesar de las visitas de ayer tu cocina estaba impecable –gracias Sanji- dijiste como si él estuviera ahí. Sacaste un plato, cereal y leche y comenzaste a desayunar.

Terminaste lavaste los traste, tomaste tu mochila, dinero y te fuiste a la parada del autobús; aún era temprano pero el ir en autobús era más lento que cuando tu ibas en tu moto. _**-¿Ya estarán despiertos?-**_ te preguntaste mientras mirabas a través de la ventana.

Al llegar a la herrería, viste que Alberto apenas acaba de llegar –buenos días- lo saludaste.

-Buenos días- te respondió el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Paso algo?- preguntaste curiosa ya que el que sonriera tanto no era tan normal a menos de que tuvieran mucho trabajo para ese día. Entonces sin decir ni una sola palabra saco de la bolsa de su chamarra una lista y te la dio -¿Qué es esto?- preguntaste abriendo la lista para ver una gran cantidad de pedidos escritos con una letra conocida para ti.

-Un hombre bastante extraño vino hace un momento a preguntar por ti, pero le dije que aún no llegabas- comenzó a explicar Alberto abriendo el local –y entonces me dio esta lista de cosas que quiere que le hagamos, y me dio el adelanto por la mitad de todo- al decir lo último saco una bolsa grande de monedas.

-Hoy no será un día tranquilo- dijiste riendo un poco y entrando a la tienda. Te quitaste tu chamarra y te pusiste el delantal, guantes y lentes de protección –pues comencemos- dijiste entusiasmada entrando al horno junto con tu jefe.

.

-¿Qué acaso no saben tocar?- pregunto furioso Alberto al escuchar al cliente tocando desesperadamente la campanilla en el mostrador.

-Yo voy- le dijiste sonriéndole e intentando calmarlo; tenis el presentimiento de saber quién era la persona que estaba del otro lado del local –Luffy- dijiste soltando un suspiro al ver como el chico seguía golpeando la campanita, tu desesperada le diste un golpe en la cabeza –ya salí- dijiste molesta.

-Buenos días (TN)- te saludo Chopper.

-Oh, Choppy buenos días- dijiste sorprendida de que el pequeño viniera con Luffy -¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- dijiste ya más calmada.

-Yo vine a ver como sigues de tu herida- dijo Chopper subiéndose al mostrador.

-Yo estoy aburrido- dijo Luffy con su cabeza recostada sobre el mostrador.

-jejej ya me lo imaginaba- dijiste riendo de la situación de tu capitán.

-No te burles esto es serio, además Sanji no me deja comer- se quejó como niño pequeño causando que tu rieras aún más.

-Parece que ya no te duele-comentó Chopper tocando tus costillas, pero tu no te habías dado cuenta.

-No ya no duele- dijiste con una gran sonrisa.

-Aun así tienes que venir por tu tratamiento- te dijo más serio.

-Vale, en cuanto termine los pedidos que hizo Franky- dijiste despidiéndote del reno, despeinaste a Luffy y volviste a entrar al horno.

-¡Pero (TN)!- gritó Luffy llamando tu atención -¡juega conmigo!- puso cara de perrito regañado.

**_-¡Kawaii!-_**pensaste -lo siento Lu, pero tengo que trabajar- dijiste algo triste, igual querías jugar con él y Usopp como antes -¿por qué no vas a jugar con Usopp? Y ya en un rato yo me uno- le sugeriste pero él puso cara de puchero.

-Está ayudando a Franky con unas cosas- te contesto aun haciendo puchero.

-mmm ¿y qué tal esto?- dijiste al tener una buena idea –puedes quedarte a ver como hago algunos trabajos, como en los viejos tiempos y después te invito un helado- le ofreciste, al instante sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzó a saltar de la emoción.

-Yo también quiero un helado- dijo Chopper molesto de ver que solo se lo ofrecías a Luffy.

-Está bien, iremos todos por un helado- le contestaste a Chopper sonriendo –solo déjenme avanzar aunque sea con la mitad de la SUPER lista de Franky- dijiste imitando su voz en la parte de super.

-Está bien- dijeron los dos contentos. Los dejaste pasar al horno; solo tenías un delantal extra, que hiciste que se pusiera Luffy, ambos traían lentes protectores y los sentaste lo más alejados de las zonas peligrosas, no querías un desastre en tu trabajo.

-¿Y estos raros?- pregunto Alberto mientras golpeaba un metal para darle la forma de una lanza.

-Son amigos míos- dijiste sonriente –no se preocupe, están acostumbrados a verme trabajar y prometieron no tocar nada- le dijiste antes de que comenzara a regañarte, Alberto solo suspiro y siguió trabajando.

-Pásame esa hoja de aluminio- te ordeno el señalando la mesa alado de Luffy, el cual se levantó y se la paso el mismo a tu jefe –gracias- le dijo el sin levantar la vista de la mesa de trabajo.

Tú estabas haciendo un escudo que debía tener la insignia pirata de tu bando grabado en la parte de enfrente, había que marcarlo, ligarlo, lustrarlo y además se te metió la idea de hacerlo como el escudo del capitán américa, así que le afilaste la orilla para que también funcionara como arma.

-¡Genial!- dijo Luffy al escuchar tu idea mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Verdad?- dijiste animada mientras Alberto solo negaba con la cabeza mientras reía.

-Tienes ideas muy locas niña- comento el riendo un poco por tu reacción y la de Luffy.

*Después de largas y calurosas horas dentro del horno*

-¡Listo!- dijiste mostrando tu obra maestra a tus invitados y tu jefe.

-Esta perfecta- te felicito Alberto acercándose a mirar los detalles de la calavera en el metal.

-¡Esta increíble!- corearon Chopper y Luffy brincando a tu alrededor, causando que tu rieras.

-Bien pues creo es hora de un descanso- dijo Alberto secando el sudor de su frente, los tres, Chopper, Luffy y tú, lo miraron con los ojos brillantes –venga salgan antes de que me arrepienta de prestarles a mi herrera estrella- dijo el casi corriéndonos.

Al instante los tres salieron corriendo, aventaron las cosas en una caja que había detrás del mostrador, tu sacaste tu cartera y corriste hacia el puerto -¡chicos!- gritaste intentando llamar la atención de los demás en el barco.

-¡(TN) nos va a invitar un helado!- gritó Luffy emocionado.

-¡Rápido, rápido!- grito Chopper brincando junto contigo.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Nami, sabias a que se refería, aunque fuera helado Luffy comería montones.

-Si, además quiero aprovechar mi último día libre con ustedes- le contestaste con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Usopp espantado.

-Porque mañana comienzo la escuela- dijiste cabizbaja.

-¿Escuela?- pregunto Zoro, que al parecer se acaba de levantar.

-Si -contestaste desanimada.

-Pues que esperamos ¡vamos!- ordeno Luffy guiando al grupo.

Y como te lo imaginabas, la cuenta de los helados fue interminable gracias a Luffy, pero aun así pasaste un buen rato junto con ellos, de regreso pasaron al parque, les mostraste un poco los alrededores. Cuando ya iban de regreso te llego un mensaje a tu celular.

_"Señor Alberto:_

_Niña ya me ayudaste bastante hoy, ve y disfruta tu último día de vacaciones. Pero mañana ven con todas las ganas de trabajar medio tiempo."_

Al leer el mensaje una increíble sonrisa se formó en tu rostro -¿pasa algo?- pregunto Robin notando tu felicidad.

-Estoy libre por el resto del día- le respondiste super contenta.

-¡(TN), ¿podemos subir a tu moto?!- pregunto Luffy desde la cubierta del Sunny, tu no contestaste ya que si aceptabas sabias que tu preciada terminaría en el suelo encima de alguno de ellos.

-¡Esperen a que llegue yo!- le gritaste a tu sonriente capitán mientras subías corriendo a cubierta.

-Yo primero- pidió Luffy ya sentado en ella, tú reíste mientras te ponías uno de los cascos.

-Vale pero ponte esto- le dijiste metiendo su cabeza en el casco, y haciéndolo hacia atrás –yo manejo- le dijiste subiéndote y encendiéndola. Antes de arrancar comprobaste que las suspensiones estuvieras listas; te encantaba hacer trucos en la moto y esta no sería una excepción -¡agárrate!- gritaste al girar el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo que la moto se para en una sola llanta y así avanzara hacia el puerto.

-¡Yuju!- gritaba Luffy detrás de di con ambos brazos levantados como si fuera una montaña rusa, mientras tu derrapabas, dabas vueltas andabas de caballito brincabas de aquí a ya. Era bastante divertido. Así fue un buen rato ya que después se subió Chopper y luego Usopp; y en una ronda se subieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Están locos- dijiste riendo, escuchando como la moto rugía por avanzar.

-¡Hora de cenar!- escucharon gritar a Sanji desde la cubierta, sabias que esa también era una señal de que ya sería tiempo de volver a casa.

-¡Comida!- grito Luffy brincando en la parte de atrás de la moto.

A lo lejos lograste ver como Usopp y Chopper les hacían señas para que fuéramos rápido, entonces apretaste el freno y comenzaste a acelerar, haciendo que la llanta trasera se patinara un poco; entonces soltaste el freno y ambos salieron disparados hacia enfrente llenago como rayo a cubierta; frenar de frente hubiera sido una locura así que derrapaste, pero era demasiada velocidad así que ambos cayeron al suelo junto con la moto.

-¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!- dijo Luffy riendo y levantando su puño cerca de ti.

-Seguro- le respondiste tu chocando tu puño con el de el.


	13. El principio del Fin

Primer día y ya no podías mas, las clases te tenían muerta y no llevaba ni dos horas metida en aquel edificio –**_es más entretenido estar varados en medio de la nada que esto-_** pensaste mirando hacia la ventana.

-Señorita (TA)- te llamo la atención la maestra haciendo que volvieras la mirada al frente – si hay algo más interesante haya fuera que en clase dígamelo- te dijo ella algo molesta.

-Lo…siento- respondiste apenada y dando pauta a que siguiera con la clase –**_será un largo día-_**pensaste intentando poner atención.

*Mientras tanto en el Sunny*

-Quiero jugar con (TN)- dijo Luffy comenzando a hacer pucheros en el suelo.

-Yo también- se quejó Chopper siguiéndole el juego al capitán.

-Ella dijo que vendría en la tarde- les recordó Robín sin aparatar la mirada de su libro.

-Así que debes ser paciente Luffy- le regaño Nami que iba de camino a su habitación con varios papeles y tinta.

-Yojojo, ciertamente yo también extraño a (TN)-san- comento Brook que se acercaba a ambos con su violín –no puedo esperar a regresar y seguir teniendo aventuras con ella-.

-Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- preguntó preocupado Usopp.

-Si mis cálculos no me fallan, solo quedan 3 semanas antes de que tengamos que regresar- dijo Nami haciendo cuentas en su mente.

-Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Usopp algo alterado haciendo que Luffy riera un poco -¡no es gracioso!- le grito el molesto.

-Tal vez no regresemos a tiempo- comento Robín.

-No digas cosas tan escalofriantes- dijo Zoro soltando un suspiro –de todas maneras debemos decirle a (TN) el plan-.

-¡Yo iré a decirle!- dijo animado Luffy parándose de golpe y saliendo corriendo hacia la herrería.

-¡Tonto, ella aun no…! Ya se fue- dijo Nami intentando detenerlo.

-Déjalo, regresara quejándose- dijo Sanji saliendo de la cocina –iré a la ciudad por más comida, dame un beso de buena suerte Nami-chwan- le dijo con ojos de amor y acercándose demasiado a ella.

-Como si lo fuera a hacer- le contesto ella molesta dándole un golpe en la cabeza y regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Buen viaje- se despidió Usopp de el mientras Sanji se iba feliz con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

*De regreso contigo*

-Recuerden que mañana deben traer la biografía de (inserta nombre de dibujante famoso aquí) impresa, Arial 12, mínimo 2 cuartillas- dijo el maestro de la última clase mientras todos guardaban rápido sus cosas y salían despavoridos por la puerta.

**_-Primer día y ya tengo tarea_**\- pensaste desanimada anotándolo en una libreta; guardaste tus cosas y saliste de la escuela –**_creo que hoy no podré pasar mucho tiempo con los demás_**\- pensaste desanimada soltando un largo suspiro.

-¿(TN)?-

-¿Sanji?- dijiste sorprendida al ver frente a ti al rubio, el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Que sorpresa, encontrarme con un ángel de mi camino- dijo el dando un giro, tomo tu mano y te dio un beso en ella.

-_Ya viste, ¿será su novio?- dijo una chica que iba pasando_

_-¿Pero, que no estaba saliendo con Alejandro?- pregunto la otra chica._

-A mí también me alegra verte, pero am…- dijiste algo sonrojada al escuchar los murmullos de ambas chicas, miraste tu mano y luego a él.

-Oh, cierto perdón (TN)-chan- dijo el soltando tu mano pero ahora dándote un abrazo –había olvidado nuestro acuerdo- dijo el tan sonriente como un niño pequeño.

-jeje, no te preocupes- le dijiste respondiendo a su abrazo –por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Acaso te perdiste?- le molestaste mientras comenzaban a caminar

-Solo miraba alrededor, vine a comprar provisiones- dijo el mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendía.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le dijiste emocionada –yo sé de algunos lugares donde nos darán buena y barata la comida- le dijiste tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a correr.

Después de correr un rato llegaron a la zona comercial donde las tiendas se desplegaban por ambos lados de la calle principal, olores y colores se percibían de los mostradores.

-Increíble- dijo Sanji asombrado por la vista.

-Jeje, lo sé, imagínate lo difícil que fue controlar a Luffy en un lugar como este- dijiste tu recordando tu anterior mini aventura con tu capitán.

-Imagino debió ser bastante difícil- respondió el revolviendo un poco tu cabello haciendo que rieras un poco -¿qué sucede?- pregunta el confundido.

-Ya volviste a la normalidad- dijiste aun riendo un poco sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

Siempre te ha gustado el lado encantador y galán de Sanji, de hecho te había encantado desde el día en que se conocieron, pero en momentos te hacía sentir un poco intimidada; así que comenzaste a evitarlo, él lo noto y hablo contigo y tú le contaste como te sentías, así que el decidió no tratarte con tanta delicadeza aunque si con cariño. Y fue por eso que ambos se volvieron aún más cercanos.

-(TN) ¿Qué esperas?- preguntó el confundido al ver que te habías quedado parada dejándolo hablando solo.

-Perdón, recordé nuestro primer encuentro- le respondiste alcanzándolo.

-Mi encuentro con un ángel, eso es seguro- dijo el volviendo a su actitud normal y sacándote una sonrisa.

-Suficiente de ángeles, vamos a comprar lo que necesitas- le dijiste mientras caminabas a la primer tienda.

-¿(TN), otro chico?- preguntó el hombre de la carnicería asombrado por tu atrevimiento.

-No, no te equivocas- dijiste rápido y completamente sonrojada- él es un buen amigo mío- le respondiste aun avergonzada.

-Entonces el otro si ya es oficial- dijo el pensativo.

-¿Qué?, no bueno…no se- comenzaste a decir entrando en un pequeño estado de pánico.

-Perdón por interrumpir su diversión, pero me podrías dar un kilo de carne de esta parte y de esta- dijo Sanji recargándose en tu cabeza y señalando el esquema de la res que tenían en la pared; el carnicero le sonrió y camino dentro de su refrigerador para ir a buscar la carne.

-Gr…gracias- dijiste aun sonrojada.

-Eres muy fácil de molestar- te respondió el sonriente –aun no puedo creer que ese tonto sea tan afortunado- dijo el ahora molesto pero al mismo tiempo frustrado.

-Yo tampoco- le dijiste riendo.

-No es para que te rías- te dijo el serio, pero después rio contigo.

Les entregaron la carne y así se siguieron en los demás puestos, de los cuales la mayoría te conocían, ya que a tu mamá le gustaba hacer amistad con medio mundo así que no era raro que personas que no recordabas te saludaran en la calle. Normalmente te aburrirías de salir a hacer el mandado pero con Sanji era diferente, ya que con el aprendías muchas cosas sobre la cocina que él te explica, así que es más entretenido.

-Y ahora cambiaste de juguete- dijo una voz irritada frente a ti.

Ambos miraron confundidos al chico frente a ustedes, Sanji iba a decirle algo pero lo detuviste y decidiste seguir de frente ignorándolo.

-¿Ahora pretendes ignorarme?-preguntó el chico molesto, pero decidiste no contestarle -¡responde!- dijo el aún más molesto y tomando tu muñeca con fuerza.

-Suéltame Alejandro- dijiste casi como un gruñido.

-No lo hare- respondió el serio, ignorando por completo que junto a ti se encontraba un hombre bastante molesto.

-Dijo que la soltaras- le dijo molesto Sanji.

-¿Y tú quién eres, su otro amante?- le dijo él.

-¿Y que si lo es?- preguntaste molesta y jalando tu brazo fuerte para lograr soltarte –a ti te viene valiendo ¿no crees?, si tanto te preocupabas por estar conmigo te lo hubieras pensado antes de enredarte con esa…esa- comenzaste a decir bastante enojada pero decidiste calmarte antes de armar toda una escena en medio de la calle –mira Alejandro, lo nuestro termino, así que déjame y deja de meterte en mi vida- le dijiste ya más calmada.

-¿Esa?, enserio que estás loca, nunca paso nada entre nosotros, no sé porque te molestaste, si yo siempre te he amado- dijo el intentando sonar relajado, tomando tu mano y acercándote a él con la intención de robarte un beso; pero la pierna de Sanji se interpuso en su camino.

-Si ella dijo que se acabó, se acabó- le dijo Sanji mirándolo con ojos de odio.

-Tu metete en tus propios asuntos- le respondió Alejandro molesto aun intentando besarte.

-Este es mi asunto, ya que (TN) es mi chica- le respondió Sanji empujándolo lejos de ti y parándose frente tuyo. Sus palabras hicieron que te sonrojaras bastante, querías negarlo pero sabias que si lo hacías Alejandro seguiría insistente sobre de ti.

-Te crees el muy fuerte he- le dijo el molesto poniéndose en posición para comenzar a pelear.

-Por dios Alejandro, te hará pedazos- le dijiste sin pensar a tu ex, el cual enojado por sentir su orgullo aplastado se fue sobre de Sanji, el cual esquivaba fácilmente sus golpes con ambas manos llenas de bolsas de las compras.

-Veo que has regresado de tu viaje- escuchaste que alguien dijo justo a tu lado, miraste pero ya no había nadie –que lastima pensé que preferirías ese otro lugar- escuchaste ahora decir a tus espaldas, miraste y ahí estaba el hombre misterioso.

-¡Oye espera!- gritaste corriendo detrás de él.

-¡(TN)! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó preocupado Sanji, dándole un golpe a Alejandro que lo dejo un poco atontado en el suelo, dándole la oportunidad para correr detrás de ti.

-Tenemos que alcanzar a ese hombre- le dijiste señalando al hombre que traía una capucha roja que ahora también estaba comenzando a correr.

Sanji sin preguntar acelero el paso logrando ponerse a la par que dicho hombre, intento darle una patadas para inmovilizarlo, ero el hombre salto su pierna y la uso como impulso para subir al tejado de una de las casas que había ahí. Sanji subió igual y comenzó a perseguirlo por los tejados; mientras tú corrías entre calles y callejones con gran esfuerzo ya que no tenías la misma condición de antes y te comenzaba a faltar el aliento.

-Maldición, necesito entrenar- dijiste dándote por vencida y descansando un poco. Entonces escuchaste un ruido fuerte al final de la calle donde estabas y corriste a ver para encontrarte de frente con Sanji y chocar, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo –perdón, pensé que eras el hombre- le dijiste apenada.

-No te preocupes, yo pensé lo mismo- te respondió el levantándose y ayudándote a levantarte –lo perdí de vista cuando salto de uno de esos edificios altos- te dijo señalando el edificio que estaba justo detrás de ustedes, fácil tenía unos 15 pisos.

-¿Y tú también saltaste?- preguntaste sorprendida el solo asintió.

-Interesante, interesante- escucharon a una voz decir, pero no sabían de qué parte ya que esta hacía eco por todas partes –no me arrepiento de mi decisión, ¿y tú (TN)?- pregunto la voz.

-Muéstrate, quiero hablar contigo- le dijiste molesta- además ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-.

-No, no, ¿y los modales donde quedaron?- dijo la voz en un tono burlón –yo lo sé todo, o al menos sobre ti, ciertamente eres una persona interesante- dijo la voz ahora un poco más seria causando que te entraran escalofríos y sintieras la mirada fija de alguien sobre de ti.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sanji.

-Pues me conocen por varios nombres, pero no tengo ninguno en particular- respondió la voz – ¿o tenía uno?- se preguntó a el mismo –aunque supongo que para ti, sería la persona que están buscando- le respondió a Sanji, causado un poco de confusión en ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaste confundida.

-También sé que tú me estás buscando a mí, pero aun no entiendo por qué- dijo la voz divertida e ignorando tu pregunta –aunque estoy seguro que será entretenido- dijo casi riendo y dando a entender que se estaba alejando –esto solo fue el encuentro del principio de nuestro fin, (TN)- fue lo último que dijo la voz antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡Espera!- gritaste pero ya no hubo respuesta.

-Maldición, que diablos- dijo Sanji molesto esperando poder catar algún movimiento cercano, pero la zona estaba muerta –esto me da un mal presentimiento-.

-¿El principio de nuestro fin? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntaste tu confundida intentando procesar lo que acaba de pasar -¿Y de qué persona hablaba?- preguntaste a Sanji el cual soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo tendré que contarte yo- dijo el rascando su nuca y tomando de nuevo las bosas con la comida –vamos, te cuento mientras caminamos- dijo dándote el paso.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, se encontraba Alejandro el cual los observaba con una sonrisa malévola.

– ¿Entendiste? Si la traes a mí, tendrás lo que tanto has deseado y así ambas partes ganan-

-Tenemos un trato-


	14. Este es el plan

-**_El principio de nuestro fin-_**las palabras del hombre seguían dando vueltas en tu cabeza -**_¿a qué diablos se refería? ¿Qué va a pasar?-_** pensabas mirando de nuevo por la ventana mientras un mal presentimiento no te deja en paz, tenías la curiosidad de saber el porqué de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡(TN)!-

-¡El fin!- gritaste espantada al escuchar que gritaron tu nombre causando que la clase entera se riera un poco, tu morías de vergüenza.

-Casi pero, esa no es la respuesta- dijo la maestra intentando no reír –primero no trae la tarea y ahora no pone atención- dice ella reprochando y volviendo a dar la clase.

-**_Usted tampoco la habría hecho si tuviera tantas cosas en mente como yo-_**le respondiste mentalmente ahora centrando tu mente en tu cuaderno, tenías varios garabatos de diseños de nuevas espadas y cuchillos que querías hacer; miraste de nuevo a la ventana y soltaste un suspiro –**_regresar…¿realmente quiero hacerlo? Digo, quería regresar porque ellos estaban haya pero ahora están aquí conmigo aunque… no pertenecen aquí-_**pensaste desanimada –**_y ellos quieren regresar, Luffy, Luffy se convertirá en el Rey de los piratas-_**.

**_FLASHBACK_**

-¿Entonces ese hombre… Yarek, les dijo que tenían que encontrar a otro tipo como el aquí?- dijiste intentando procesar todo lo que te acaba de contar Sanji; ciertamente cuando se habían reencontrado Luffy te conto todo, menos esa parte.

-Si pero solo tenemos 3 semanas para encontrarlo, quitarle el artefacto y volver- dijo Sanji serio, para esto ya estaban frente al Sunny.

-¡(TN)!- grito Chopper desde cubierta y lanzándose a ti para darte un abrazo.

-Hola Choppy- le dijiste abrazándolo pero no estabas muy animada, tenías demasiadas ideas en tu cabeza.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto el doctor preocupado.

-Le conté sobre el plan- dijo Sanji mientras subía al Sunny.

Tu no dijiste nada y solo seguiste a Sanji hasta la cocina donde ya todos lo esperaban -¡(TN)!- grito Luffy al verte entrar por la puerta, se apresuró para ir a abrazarte al igual que Brook pero fueron detenidos por Sanji que hizo que ambos cayeran de cara contra el suelo -¿y eso porque fue?- se quejó Luffy mirando molesto al rubio.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre el asunto del tipo que están buscando- respondiste seria a tu capitán, él te miro a los ojos, entonces se levantó y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre eso?- preguntó sorprendida Nami.

-Nos encontramos con él, o al menos eso creo- respondió Sanji mientras guardaba las compras en su refrigerador gigante.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Usopp confundido.

-Pues no estamos seguros- respondiste tu haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ti –a quien yo estaba siguiendo era al hombre que me hizo llegar a ustedes, pero cuando lo alcanzamos, le dijo a Sanji que también era el hombre que ustedes estaban buscando-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Franky curioso.

-Pues… antes de conocerlos o más bien encontrarlos, yo vivía aquí, como ya se saben. La verdad de alguna forma me canse del tipo de vida que tenía, se me hizo bastante monótono- comenzaste a contarles un poco apenada- un día, a Adri, Pao y yo se nos ocurrió ir con un vidente solo por curiosidad. La verdad no fue nada impresionante pero…lo que llamo mi atención fue que al final me dijo _"estas aburrida de todo esto ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que yo puedo cambiarlo?"_\- todos te miraron confundidos.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó intrigado Chopper, como si esto fuera una historia de terror.

-Me dijo que hacer, y yo de curiosa lo hice, la verdad nunca pensé que darían resultado; pasaron los días y durante las noches yo soñaba que estaba en una isla con gente que en mi vida había visto; estos sueños se repitieron constantemente parecían una película, ya que no era como si se repitiera lo mismo en los sueños, si no que tenían una continuidad; luego, comenzaron los desmayos repentinos en los cuales también soñaba que estaba en esa isla, incluso fue de las primeras veces en que ustedes aparecían en esos sueños-.

-Fue cuando llegamos a aquella isla y nos conocimos- dijo Usopp sorprendido, tu solo asentitste.

-Y así fue hasta que entre en el estado de coma… o bueno al menos así fue de este lado- terminaste de explicar mirando a la mesa.

-Entonces, ese hombre del que hablas fue el que te ayudo a viajar a nuestro mundo- dijo Robin pensativa, tú solo asentiste de nuevo.

-Entonces él debe ser el hombre que nos dijo Yarek, ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?- preguntó Nami entusiasmada.

-No, o al menos ya no está donde yo lo conoci- dijiste desanimada.

-Entonces solo hay que buscarlo- dijo Luffy con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que empezar a buscar- dijo Usopp más animado.

-¿Pero por donde podemos empezar?- dijo Brook.

-Yo…tengo una idea- dijiste recordando algo –en la biblioteca de la escuela, creo haber visto un mapa de la ciudad completa… ire a sacarlo y les marcare las zonas donde están los barrios más pesados- dijiste más entusiasmada.

-¿Barrios pesados?- pregunto Chooper.

-Tiene sentido, no creo que nuestro objetivo pretenda esconderse en una zona fácil de desmantelar- dijo Zoro emocionado por el plan.

-El lugar más seguro sería un lugar en el que no muchos se atreven a ir solos, o que al menos no te gustaría ir a causar problemas- dijiste tu siguiendo la explicación de Zoro.

-Como si eso pudiera detenernos- dijo Franky orgulloso.

-No dividiremos en grupos de 2- dijiste contándolos a todos –así podremos cubrir más territorio en menos tiempo- les dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Entonces esta decidido, solo nos falta el mapa- dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.

-De eso me encargo yo, mañana cuando venga para acá traeré el mapa con las partes ya marcadas- les dijiste guiñando un ojo.

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Realmente el tiempo en clase se vuelve eterno cuando ya tienes planes para la tarde; no habían pasado ni dos horas desde tu regaño de la mañana. Estabas ansiosa querías ir a la biblioteca sacar ese mapa y marcarlo, sentías que volvían a sus aventuras de antes y eso te emocionaba bastante.

-Esta vez no hay tarea, pero recuerden que deben estudiar, pronto serán los exámenes- dijo él maestro de la última clase; todos se quejaron haciendo que el sonriera –que quieren que les diga, estos planes de verano son demasiados rápidos, tiene que aprender lo de un semestre en un mes, si no querían tanta presión no deberían de haber entrado- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa ganadora.

-**_Exámenes… genial y yo con este problema encima-_** pensaste mientras guardabas tus cosas lo más rápido que podías, te pusiste la mochila al hombro y saliste disparada hacia la biblioteca. Una vez dentro te pusiste a buscar el mapa, lo llevaste a la fotocopiadora y le sacaste 5 copias, después tomaste un marcador rojo que traía en la mochila y comenzaste a marcar todas las zonas del barrio pesado donde podría encontrarse el hombre, fácil eran unas 30 –esto será duro- dijiste en voz baja.

-¿Qué será duro?- escuchaste a alguien preguntar detrás de ti.

-P…Pao, no me espantes así- dijiste tomando con fuerza tu pecho sintiendo que se te salía el corazón.

-Jeje perdón, ¿y ahora en que te estas metiendo?- pregunto ella curiosa tomando uno de los mapas y observándolo con cuidado –los barrios pesados, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto un poco más seria ahora, pero tu no le contestabas, dudabas en decirle o no ya que Pao y Adri no eran muy fans de ir a meterse en lugares tan peligrosos y menos que una de sus amigas fuera a lugares como esos -¿no pensaras ir a tomar venganza por lo que te hicieron a ti y tu hermano, o sí?-.

-N….no, bueno ahora que lo mencionas…-

-(TN)-

-Ya, ya, no es eso, ¿recuerdas el hombre que nos leyó las cartas, el que les dije que tenía que encontrar?-

-Lo estás buscando- dijo ella hilando todo lo que estabas haciendo.

-Pues apenas empezaremos, tengo que llevarles estos mapas a los chicos y armar los equipos- dijiste entusiasmada doblando los mapas y metiéndolos en tu mochila.

-Suena a un juego, ¿quieres que te lleve?- dijo sacando sus llaves del auto.

-¿Acaso solo viniste a recogerme?- preguntaste riendo un poco.

-Pues en realidad, venía a ver si salías hoy conmigo, te busque en el salón y me dijeron que habías salido corriendo a la biblioteca, así que aquí estoy- te dijo Pao con una gran sonrisa –aunque creo no saldremos ¿o sí?-.

-Jeje pues si me dejan irme más temprano de lo normal, podemos ir por un helado- le dijiste con una sonrisa y comenzando a caminar fuera de la biblioteca.

-¡Ya llego (TN)!- gritó Chopper que se encontraba sentado en una de las velas del barco junto con Usopp, el cual le estaba enseñando a disparar con una pequeña resortera.

-Pensé que vendrías más tarde- dijo Robin recibiéndote con una sonrisa.

-jeje yo igual, pero tuve la suerte de que Pao me trajo en su auto así que fue menos tiempo- le respondiste con una sonrisa.

-Hola- saludo Pao asomándose de detrás de ti.

-¡OH! Otro angel nos hace una visita el día de hoy- dijo Sanji el cual salió corriendo de la concina para recibirlas a ambas, tomando sus manos y besándolas, ambas se sonrojaron bastante y Pao comenzó a reír de los nervios.

-Déjalas en paz- dijo Nami dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza y dejándolo en el suelo sangrando de la nariz.

-Nami-chwan se ve hermosa cuando se enoja- dijo el aun tirado en el suelo, causando que te rieras un poco.

-Ya tengo los mapas- le dijiste a Nami mostrándole un pulgar arriba.

-Bien vamos a la cocina a verlos- dijo ella invitando a ambas a pasar, se sentaron en uno de los extremos de la mesa y tú extendiste uno de los mapas.

-Ya están marcados, traje 5, uno para cada pareja- dijiste mientras extendías bien el papel en la mesa para que todos lograran ver –no solo debemos buscarlo, si no también necesitamos información, ya que no sabemos cómo se llama este hombre-.

-Realmente no sabemos nada- comento Sanji mirando desde la cocina.

-Entonces dividámonos y cada quien elegirá una zona al azar- dijo Nami.

-¿Al azar? Son zonas bastante pesadas, mejor repártanlas por dificultad- opino Pao –por ejemplo, envíen a los hombre a las zonas más pesadas, como la de los asesinos y así, y a las mujeres a las que sobran, como la de los ladrones que es menso pesada-.

-Suena bien- dijo Nami con una sonrisa –entonces, Robin ira conmigo, Chopper con Brook, Usopp con Franky , (TN) con-

-¡Conmigo!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Sanji y Luffy, haciendo que Pao te mirara con cara de "toda una picarona" logrando hacer que te sonrojaras un poco, tu molesta le diste un codazo para que dejara de molestarte.

-¿Por qué tendrías que ir tú con (TN)-chan?-pregunto molesto Sanji a su capitán.

-Porque quiero- le respondió Luffy.

-No tu ve con el cabeza de moho- dijo Sanji molesto y corriendo a abrazarte.

-Luffy ira con (TN)- dijo Nami con su voz de mandato –si dejamos a estos dos cabezas huecas juntos, seguro que se pierden antes de encontrar algo- dijo ella señalando a Zoro y Luffy.

-Está bien Nami-chan- dijo Sanji soltándote y parándose junto a Zoro –más te vale que no te pierdas cabeza hueca- le dijo el molesto.

-¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca?- preguntó molesto Zoro chocando su frente contra la de Sanji comenzando a pelear entre ellos.

-Además así nos aseguraremos de que Luffy no haga tantas tonterías- dice Usopp dándote un golpe en la espalda de ánimos.

-No prometo nada- le dijiste tú con una sonrisa.

-Entonces esta decidido, ahora a ¿dónde tenemos que ir?- dijo Nami mirando el mapa, tú y Pao se fijaron en el e intercambiaron miradas comenzando a explicar el tipo de cosas que había en cada zona y de acuerdo a eso seleccionaron a las parejas que revisarían cada lugar.

-Wo, saben bastante de estos lugares- comento Franky sorprendido.

-Bueno, solíamos salir bastante cuando éramos más pequeñas y llegamos a meternos en algunas de estas zonas, aun no sé cómo le hicimos para salir de ahí vivas- dijiste con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda- dijo Brook feliz.

Después de eso, las invitaron a cenar y no pudieron negarse. Pao se fue antes así que te quedaste tú un poco más tarde, ya que querías afilar los cuchillos que tenías en el barco, no querías andar deambulando por aquellas zonas y completamente desarmada.

-Además eres algo torpe sin tus cuchillos- escuchaste a Luffy decir desde la entrada a tu habitación, lo cual te sorprendió.

-Gracias por el apoyo Lu- dijiste riendo pero sin apartar la vista de la afiladora.

-Pero no importa, porque estarás conmigo- dijo el con su tan típica sonrisa, su comentario logro sonrojarte y ponerte un poco nerviosa perdiendo el control en la afiladora, entonces el cuchillo que estabas afilando salió volando y se clavó en la pared -¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el divertido y riendo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ca…cállate, es tu culpa- le dijiste molesta y sonrojada, tomando el cuchillo de la pared pero no podías zafarlo.

-¿Pero que hice?- preguntó el inocentemente.

Tu solo moviste la cabeza y comenzaste a forcejear con el cuchillo –odio este cuerpo- murmuraste casi como un gruñido –**_si tuviera mi anterior condición_**\- pensaste desanimada volteando a ver a tu capitán, el cual te veía con una cara divertida –por favor- dijiste señalando el cuchillo.

-Aquí tienes- te dijo el dándote el cuchillo que quito de la pared más rápido de lo que esperabas.

-Ya lo había aflojado, por eso no te costó trabajo- le dijiste sonrojada e intentando salvar algo de tu orgullo.

-shishishi, lo sé- te respondió el riendo y sentándose en una de las sillas que tenías ahí.

-¿Me harás compañía?- preguntaste divertid al ver que el estaba decidido en verte trabajar.

-Si- respondió el orgulloso, tu solo reíste y volviste a lo tuyo, aun te faltaban unos 6 cuchillos por afilar.

Ya era realmente tarde, tuviste que mandarle un mensaje a tu mamá para avisarle que llegarías al día siguiente ya que a esa hora ya no había camiones, lo bueno es que en el barco también tenías tu propia habitación, el único problema en este momento era que, Luffy se había quedado dormido en tu cama.

-Al menos estuvo quieto mientras yo trabajaba- dijiste en voz baja mirándolo dormir en tu cama –pero ahora, donde dormiré yo- dijiste mirando alrededor, podrías dormir en el suelo pero lo tenías repleto de cosas –**_podría dormir con el_** –pensaste pero entonces te pusiste completamente roja –**_pero eso está mal… ¿o no? No hemos hecho nada, y solo habríamos dormido, no pero es el capitán además los demás saben y me molestaran por el resto de mis días_**\- pensaste alterada sentándote en el filo de la cama y poniendo tu cabeza entre tus manos.

-Carne- dijo Luffy entre sueños levantando sus brazos al aire y sacándote una sonrisa, notaste que se había destapado así que tomaste la cobija y la volviste a poner sobre el – (TN), vamos de aventura- dijo tomándote del brazo y jalándote hacia el haciendo que cayeras sobre él.

-Lu…Luffy- comenzaste a forcejear pero fue inútil te tenia bien agarrada y parecía que no tenía pensado soltarte -**_¿Qué estará soñando?_**\- pensaste riendo un poco –bueno pues creo ya encontré donde dormir- dijiste acomodándote mejor entre los brazos de tu capitán reposando tu cabeza en su pecho.


	15. Cosas inesperadas

-Ya es bastante tarde y ni rastro de Luffy- dijo Nami algo preocupada –no sé por qué pero algo no me huele bien- dice algo desconfiada.

-Ciertamente es extraño, solo está así de tranquilo cuando esta (TN) o cuando está tramando algo- dice Usopp igual de desconfiado.

-Y se supone (TN)-san se fue ya hace unas varias horas- comento Brook dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té.

-Lo más seguro es que se quedó dormido en su habitación mientras ella trabajaba- dijo Zoro el cual acaba de entrar a la cocina.

-Iré a revisar- dice Sanji saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a tu habitación, detrás de él iba Chopper que igual quería investigar; antes de entrar Sanji decide tocar con delicadeza la puerta –¿(TN)-chan, estas dormida?- pregunto el rubio abriendo lentamente la puerta.

-Parece que ya se fue- dice Chopper siendo el primero en asomarse dentro de la oscura habitación.

-¡Pero como te atreves a profanar la inocencia de mi querida (TN)-chwan!- grito Sanji furiosos levantando a ambos de sus dulces sueños; no entendías el porqué de sus gritos, pero apenas te despabilaste recordaste lo que había pasado la noche anterior y notaste que aun seguías tumbada a lado de tu capitán. Sanji molesto le dio una buena patada en la cabeza Luffy, que ciertamente no le hizo tanto daño ya que esta hecho de goma.

-¿Y eso porque fue?- pregunto molesto Luffy por ser despertado de esa manera.

-Por dormir con (TN)-chan- le contesta Sanji molesto –debería de haber sido yo el que la tuviera entre mis brazos- comenzó a decir Sanji mientras un aura negra salía de él; tú no prestando mucha atención a la discusión que se estaba dando entre ambos hombres miraste a Chopper con ojos grandes.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntaste preocupada al reno.

-Alrededor de las 10- dijo Chopper sin comprender por qué venia esa pregunta en la situación en la que te encontrabas.

-¡¿Qué?¡- dijiste completamente alterada –no, no, no, no, ¡me quede dormida!- dijiste jalando tus cara hacia abajo haciendo una cara graciosa –si me apuro aun llegare a las ultimas…4 clases- dijiste parándote como rayo de la cama y corriendo a abrir tu closet.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que durmiera con ella?- se quejó Luffy sobando su cabeza –no es la primera vez que pasa- le dijo aun molesto y parándose a discutir con él.

-El hecho de que te dormiste con (TN) en la misma cama y en el mismo cuarto- dijo Sanji aun molesto- espera ¿¡Dijiste que no es la primera vez?!- grito el sorprendido al igual que Chopper que no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-El baño tendrá que esperar- dijiste tú en tu propio mundo mientras te quitabas los calcetines y el pantalón, tomaste lo primero que encontraste en tu armario, unos shorts, unas sandalias de bota y una playera sin manga de color azul marino con una cara feliz enfrente. Comenzaste poniéndote el short y las sandalias.

-(TN) ¿No tienes nada que decir en…- comenzó a decir Sanji pero justo en ese momento tú te estabas quitando la playera del día anterior quedándote con solo tu sostén, esto hizo que Sanji comenzara a sangrar de la nariz.

-¿(TN) que estas ha….ciendo?- pregunto Luffy con la cara completamente colorada y sintiendo como una hilito de sangre comenzaba a salir por su nariz, casi como instinto tapo su cara con una de sus manos mientras la sangre comenzaba a escurrir entre sus dedos.

-Lo siento peor no tengo tiempo para echarlos de mi habitación, así que me he cambiado, regreso en la tarde, perdón, se me hace tarde- dijiste lo más rápido que pudiste, de milagro lograron entender lo que estabas diciendo; despidiéndote rápido saliste corriendo hacia cubierta.

-¡Usopp rápido necesito ayuda! ¡Sanji está sangrando demasiado!- grito Chopper alterado desde la puerta de tu habitación -¡¿Qué Luffy también?!- grito haciendo que Usopp corriera en su ayuda.

-¿Qué diablos paso?- preguntó este sorprendido al ver a Sanji tirado en el suelo junto con un charco de sangre y a Luffy con su mano cubriendo su cara ahora llena de sangre.

-V…vi el pa…paraíso- decía Sanji intentando contener la sangre que salía a borbotones de su nariz.

-Oi, (TN)- escuchaste a Zoro llamarte desde la puerta de la cocina –atrápalo- dijo lanzando un pan que tenía embarrado algo, no sabes como pero sacaste las suficientes energías para correr e impulsarte del marco del barco para saltar y atrapar el pan con la boca.

-Grafdiam dodo- dijiste con la boca llena y despidiéndote con la mano; no miraste atrás solo seguiste corriendo hasta ver frente a ti la parada del autobús.

-Le doy un 10 por la SUUUPER atrapada- dijo Franky saliendo de la cocina y dando un pulgar arriba al aire.

-Pensé que no la atraparía- dijo Zoro sorprendido –y menos con la boca-.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos pongamos a buscar- dijo Nami saliendo de la cocina.

-Hoy sí que tuvimos una mañana alegre, yojojojojo- dijo Brook con una sonrisa.

No sabes como pero el cielo te ayudo a entrar desapercibida a la siguiente clase, al parecer a tu maestro también se le había hecho bastante tarde. Sacaste tu cuaderno y una pluma y esperaste a que comenzara.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy- dijo un chico que se sentaba a lado de ti.

-Estas bromeando, no pague tanto para no venir, además necesito ponerme al corriente- le dijiste aun recuperando el aliento.

-Jeje, pero con eso de que andas medio distraída, pensé que talvez te arrepentiste- dijo el bromeando un poco contigo –además, viviendo tan cerca y siempre llegas tarde-.

-Pues, si lo estoy, un poco- dijiste sonriendo –y, esta vez venia de mas lejos…creo- justo en se momento entro el profesor y dejaron de platicar. El resto del día te fue bien, estabas pensando en pedirle a Chopper que te hiciera un justificante médico para poder justificar tus faltas de la mañana.

-Por fin- dijiste en la última hora, acaba de terminar la clase, estabas agotada, tu amigo te miro divertido.

-Enserio que eres un caso perdido (TN)- te dijo burlándose un poco.

-Tranquilo Leo, ni que fuera para tanto- le dijiste con una sonrisa y comenzando a guardar tus cosas; ambos salieron mientras platicaban en el camino a la salida.

-¿Tienes planeado hacer algo hoy?- preguntó el sin mucho interés.

-Pues quede con un amigo, vamos a buscar…algo- dijiste no muy segura de contarle.

-¿Algo?- pregunto ahora interesado.

-Sí, algo- dijiste tu riendo.

-¿Y a donde irán?- pregunto el divertido.

-Ah…por ahí- mentiste, claro que el noto que le mentías y comenzó a reírse -¿no te burles?- le dijiste dándole un golpe en su brazo.

-No me burlo- respondió el aun con la sonrisa en la cara –pero definitivamente no sirves para mentir- su cara cambio a una expresión más seria –vas a la zona baja ¿cierto?- tu solo asentiste evitando su mirada.

Habías conocido a Leo en una de tus aventuras de pequeña por aquellos lugares, te metiste en un lio y él te ayudo a salir de ahí, desde ese momento son buenos amigos y cuando necesitas algo o ir a esas zonas normalmente él te acompaña llevándote por los lugares menos peligrosos.

-Entonces tu algo, se convirtió en alguien- dijo el con una sonrisa astuta -¿iras sola?- preguntó.

-¡(TN)!- escuchaste que gritaban tu nombre desde la entrada de la escuela, y ahí estaba Luffy saludándote enérgicamente y con su enorme sonrisa, sin importarle el policía que estaba frente a él deteniéndolo entro corriendo al campus para ir contigo.

-Jeje, ahí tienes la respuesta- le dijiste a Leo sonriéndole, el solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

-Vine a recogerte, me estaba aburriendo solo en el Sunny- dijo el con una gran sonrisa de orgullo -¿Quién es?- preguntó al ver a Leo.

-Luffy él es un muy buen amigo mío, Leo, Leo él es Luffy- le dijiste presentando a ambos, se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Me recuerdas a Torao- dijo Luffy comenzando a reír un poco, Leo lo miro confundido y luego a ti, lo miraste un momento e igual comenzaste a reír.

-Bueno, creo estarás ocupada así que me retiro- te dijo el mientras te despeinaba –si te metes en problemas no dudes en preguntar- dijo antes de doblar en la esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

-Vamos nosotras también- le dijiste a Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-Espera- dijo el sacando algo de su pequeña mochila –los traje- dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrándote tu cinturón con todos los cuchillos que habías afilado la noche anterior.

-Gracias Lu- le dijiste dándole un abrazo, tomaste el cinturón y te lo pusiste –ahora si ya estamos listos- le dijiste con una gran sonrisa y comenzando a caminar a su destino.

Estuvieron la mayor parte de la tarde deambulando por una de las zonas que les habían tocado, preguntando a las personas y yendo a los lugares donde los mandaban, pero no había rastro del hombre. Esperabas que los demás tuvieran suerte, ya que solo les quedaban 3 semanas y sentías que era muy poco tiempo.

Se hizo de noche y tu tenías que volver a casa, pero Luffy insistía en que te volvieras a quedar con ellos, tu sin poderte resistir a la petición de tu capitán tomaste tu celular y decidiste marcarle a tu madre.

-Si, si como bien y tengo ropa, si no te preocupes, mañana ya voy a la casa tengo que cargar esta cosa… si yo les mando tus saludos, sale bye- colgaste y miraste a Luffy con una gran sonrisa y le mostraste un pulgar arriba.

-shishishishi, tu mamá me cae bien- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia el Sunny.

-jeje a mí también- dijiste riendo un poco.

Llegaron al Sunny y aun no regresaban todos, en especial Sanji y Zoro –**_espero no se hayan perdido_**\- pensaste preocupada –en lo que regresan, iré a tomar un baño- avisaste a los demás.

Fuiste a tu habitación y tomaste tus cosas, y subiste al baño, lavaste tu cuerpo y cabello mientras la bañera se llenaba; una vez llena te metiste poco a poco y dejaste que el agua caliente relajara tus músculos y mente –**_vaya semana, y eso que apenas es miércoles_**\- pensaste mirando el techo, sumergiste un poco tu cabeza en el agua y cerraste los ojos -**_¿enserio quiero regresar?_**-pensaste preocupada –**_las cosas ya no están como antes, ¿seré capaz de dejar todo atrás?^o me atreveré a dejarlo a el_**\- estos pensamientos comenzaron a dar vueltas por tu cabeza, hasta que el golpeteo en la puerta del baño te sorprendió -¿sí?-.

-Ah…(TN) ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Luffy algo inseguro desde el otro lado de la puerta; tú te pusiste como tomate al ya no estar acostumbrada a esto; claro él es hombre pero justo cuando acabas de unirte a la tripulación el subió a platicar contigo mientras te bañabas, claro el viendo hacia la pared y tu dándole la espalda, al principio no te molestaba, pero conforme fuiste desarrollando sentimientos por él, te sentías cada vez más nerviosa con su presencia y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Cla…claro- respondiste nerviosa y sumergiéndote en la bañera para que no viera tu cuerpo desnudo. Abrió la puerta pero tenía los ojos cerrados, la cerro y camino hacia a ti pero dándote la espalda, sentándose justo enfrente de la bañera -¿Qué…que sucede?- preguntaste.

-Na…nada, solo quería pasar un rato contigo- dijo el nervioso llamando tu atención nunca se había comportado así.

-jeje, pues podrías haber esperado a que saliera del baño- le dijiste riendo un poco.

-Pero así estamos más…solos- dijo el desanimado por tu comentario, sin pensarlo te diste la vuelta y lo miraste confundida, recargando tu cabeza en la orilla de la bañera.

-¿Enserio estas bien Lu?- preguntaste preocupada, él se volteó por completo dejando sus caras demasiado juntas, su rostro estaba pintado de un leve rosa al igual que el tuyo.

-No sé qué me pasa- comenzó a decirte alejándose un poco de ti –desde que ese tipo encapuchado te desapareció comencé a sentir un extraño dolor justo aquí- dijo señalando su pecho- le dije a Chopper, pero él dice que no tengo nada- dijo mirando el suelo para luego mirarte directo a los ojos –y desde que te encontramos, tengo este sentimiento de que podría perderte de nuevo en cualquier momento y no quiero alejarme de ti- tu no sabías que responder, te quedaste completamente cayada mirándolo directo en a los ojos –pensé… que tal vez tu sobrias que me sucede- dijo con su forma inocente.

-**_Es tan tierno_**\- pensaste sonriéndole dulcemente y acariciando su cabeza, mojándolo un poco –**_pero… acaso esto es… no, no puede ser_**\- pensaste algo alterada –**_¿se me declaro?_**\- te quedaste completamente rígida en cuento ese último pensamiento llego a tu mente, estabas por decirle que era aunque ni tu podías creer lo que le ibas a decir –lo que tú tienes es…a-

-¡(TN)-chwan!- escuchaste a Sanji gritar desde abajo, pero se oía bastante cerca.

-Maldición viene para acá- dijiste entrando en pánico –sa…salte por la ventana- le dijiste a Luffy mientras te parabas para abrirla.

-¿Po…porque?- preguntó el nervioso al notar que te habías salido de la bañera y estaba viendo tu espalda desnuda.

-Tu solo hazlo, no quiero una pelea en el baño conmigo dentro- le dijiste señalando la ventana, entonces el rápidamente se salió por la ventana, justo a tiempo para que Sanji entrara corriendo al baño -¡largo!- gritaste comenzando a lanzar varias cosas contra el rubio que sangraba ferozmente por la nariz –tonto- dijiste casi riendo mientras volvías a entrar en la bañera y las palabras de Luffy dando vueltas en tu cabeza.

La cena fue tan ruidosa como siempre; ayudaste a Sanji a recoger los platos y a lavar parte de lo que se utilizó, después de tu baño no querías estar a solas con Luffy porque sabias que te volvería a preguntar pero tú no sabes cómo responderle, no aun.

Terminaste de ayudarle a Sanji y te fuiste sigilosamente a tu habitación, rogando porque Luffy no estuviera ya dentro, abriste la puerta y suspiraste –**_no hay moros en la costa_**\- pensaste feliz cerrando tu puerta, abriste la cama y te metiste dentro de las cobijas, pusiste tu alarma en el celular y para tu asombro te encontraste con un mensaje.

_Sé que talvez no quieras hablar, pero siento que no deberíamos de dejar las cosas como están, quiero terminar bien este asunto; si a ti también te interesa por favor ven a verme mañana por la mañana, junto a la pescadería abandonada._

_Atte: Alejandro._

Miraste sorprendida el mensaje – **_¿desde cuándo es tan amable?_**\- pensaste poniendo tu celular en el mueble junto a tu cama, cerraste los ojos y solo te relajaste hasta que caíste profundamente dormida.


	16. Esto fue una mala idea

_Por favor, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros termine así, enserio (TN) dame la oportunidad de aunque sea recuperar una amistad entre nosotros. El lugar de encuentro es el mismo, por favor acepta._

_-__**Este es el sexto mensaje, ¿estará tan arrepentido?**__\- _ pensaste revisando tu celular, ya había pasado semana y media desde la primera vez que te había mandado un mensaje para verse –**_sí que es persistente_**\- pensaste regresando el celular a tu bolsa; semana y media relativamente perdida, ya habían revisado casi todas las zonas de los barrios pesados, pero no habían logrado obtener ni una sola pista sobre el hombre misterioso.

En la escuela ibas bien o al menos te iba mejor que en los primeros días, ya hacías más tareas –bueno pues a clases- dijiste tomando tu mochila y tus llaves; hoy era un día especial por fin volverías a manejar a tu amada motocicleta -¡ya me voy!- gritaste para que tu mamá se enterara, te pusiste el casco, subiste a la moto y manejaste hasta la ciudad.

-¿Has tenido suerte en tu búsqueda?- pregunto Leo que se sentó justo al lado tuyo.

-No- le dijiste cabizbaja –de hecho, estaba pensando en pedirte un poco de ayuda- dijiste algo avergonzada y mirándolo con ojos de perrito triste.

-Claro, solo dime que necesitas- te respondió el con una sonrisa -¿es una persona no?- dijo el mirando al frente.

-Sí, el problema es que no tenemos ni una sola pista de quien es, bueno no tenemos nombre, ni apariencia ni nada- le dijiste con una sonrisa y bastante apenada.

-¿Entonces como pretendes encontrarlo?- preguntó el riendo un poco.

-Pues lo único que sabemos es que leía las cartas y que siempre usa una sudadera para cubrir su rostro- dijiste recordando lo que habían estado preguntándole a la gente durante los últimos días.

-¿Cómo un vidente?- pregunto el tú solo asentiste –no he oído de nadie que haga eso y se vista así, pero no te preocupes veré con algunos contactos que tengo-.

-Gracias- le respondiste con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al instante –también, tengo otro favor que pedirte- dijiste casi como un susurro. El no dijo nada y solo espero a que lo soltaras –quiero que me des tu opinión…es sobre Alejandro- al decir su nombre Leo te miro preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño; sabias que pasaría esto, cuando empezaste a andar con Alejandro, Leo se alejó por un tiempo de ti, intentaste arreglar las cosas y lo lograste pero obtuviste una declaración de amor por parte de tu amigo "_pero mientras tu estés feliz, no me importa con quien estés"_ esas fueron sus palabras antes de que lo rechazaras. El, al igual que Pao y Adri, sabían completamente la relación que tenías con el chico y Leo estaba en desacuerdo que él te tratara tan mal, lo odiaba, hasta el punto en que con solo mencionar su nombre él se ponía de mal humor.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo- le dijiste intentando relajar el ambiente; él te miro con cara de pocos amigos –tranquilo, mira- le dijiste mostrándole los mensajes que te había estado mandando durante estos últimos días.

-Maldito acosador- dijo el con desagrado mientras leía los mensajes -¿y tú qué quieres hacer?- te pregunto regresándote tu celular.

-Pues siento que tal vez, debería de darle la oportunidad de arreglarlo, aunque la verdad no quiero arreglar nada con el- dijiste algo insegura.

-¿Entonces de que sirve que vayas a verlo?- te preguntó Leo molesto.

-Pues, no se estoy como en una indecisión- dijiste levantando los hombros.

Leo te miro por un momento y luego soltó un suspiro - ¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto el no muy convencido.

-Pues no del todo, por eso vine a pedir consejo- dijiste indecisa y mirando el techo –siento que no dejara de molestarme hasta que le deje todo más claro que el agua-.

–Vale entonces ve, pero, mi consejo es que no vayas sola, me da mala espina todo esto, más viniendo de el- dijo ya más tranquilo –porque no llevas al chico del otro día, ¿Luffy no? Se ve que se preocupa por ti- al decir esto instantáneamente tu cara se volvió roja.

-Y….ya lo había pensado, pe…pero gracias de todas maneras- contestaste tú balbuceando; al instante el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que Luffy inocentemente te declaro su amor vino a tu cabeza, poniéndote aún más nerviosa.

-jajaja, ¿tanto te gusta?- pregunto Leo mirándote con ojos de ternura.

-¡¿Qué?! , no yo a, como decirlo- comenzaste a decir pero no salía ninguna cosa coherente de tu boca.

-jajaja tranquila que no es interrogatorio- te dijo el dándote unas palmaditas en la espalda –me alegra ver que al fin encontraras a alguien que vale la pena- dijo mirándote directo a los ojos y logrando sonrojarte aún más.

Ibas a responderle pero justo en ese momento entro el profesor y no tuviste de otra más que callar; querías poner atención pero gracias a los comentarios de Leo era ahora Luffy el que se mantenía en tus pensamientos impidiéndote concéntrate en tus estudios –**_maldición, ¿Por qué es tan tierno?_**\- pensaste frustrada aun pensando en tu apuesto capitán.

Terminaron las clases, saliste de la escuela para encontrarte con un sonriente Luffy esperándote en la entrada de la escuela, como siempre, te recibía con una gran sonrisa.

Esto ya se había vuelto una rutina, ibas a la escuela y después directo a los barrios bajos en busca de alguna pista sobre el hombre misterioso, pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de su lado y no eran capaces de conseguir ninguna información.

-A veces ciento que estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado- comentaste mientras tú y Luffy caminaban por uno de los oscuros callejones. Luffy te miro confundido –solo que, no sé dónde es el lugar indicado para buscar- dijiste desanimada al no ser de gran ayuda.

-Estaremos bien- dijo Luffy con la confianza de siempre –pronto daremos con el- te dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando y preguntando por los alrededores, pero desafortunadamente no lograban encontrar nada; tu celular sonó así que lo sacaste para ver quién era -**_¿otra vez?_**\- pensaste al ver que era un mensaje de Alejandro.

_(TN) enserio, esta será la última vez que te moleste, solo quiero arreglar las cosas, si después de esto ya no quieres saber de mí no tendré ningún problema, pero por favor, quiero verte una última vez._

_Atte: Alejandro._

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó Luffy preocupado al notar que estabas concentrada en tu celular.

-Nada grave- le dijiste con una sonrisa que se desvaneció poco a poco mientras le pedias un favor –Luffy, necesito ir a un lugar pero… no quiero ir sola- comenzaste a decir.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño- te dijo el con una sonrisa sincera y tomando tu mano –ya te dije que no quiero sepárame de ti- al decir esto tus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

Se dirigieron al lugar acordado con Alejandro, claro antes de ir le confirmaste que lo verías en el parque de la ciudad; normalmente sería un lugar de encuentro normal pero durante la noche no era un lugar muy seguro que digamos-**_con que esto sea una trampa, y lo mato_**\- pensaste molesta al llegar al lugar, el cual estaba desértico, no había ni una sola alma, solo los juegos y el viento les hacían compañía.

-Llegamos antes- comentaste caminando hacia los columpios jalando a Luffy contigo.

-¿Pero si no es (TN)?- escucharon una voz proveniente del lado sin alumbrado del parque, tú te tensaste como nunca al reconocer la voz; abrazaste el brazo de Luffy sintiéndote un poco más segura –juraba que no lograría verte en esta temporada, o al menos no de nuevo- dijo la voz que se acercaba poco a poco dejando ver una silueta.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Luffy en voz baja.

-Desgraciadamente si… pero no es amigo- le dijiste sintiendo tus costillas arder de solo recordar las heridas, tus manos no paraban de temblar, pero sorprendentemente tus piernas estaban reaccionando bien –**_al menos ya puedo controlarme más_**\- pensaste bajando tu mano libre a tu cintura donde se encontraba tu cinturón lleno de cuchillos y tu daga –**_esta vez no estoy sola, además estoy bien armada_**\- pensaste tranquilizándote a ti misma.

-En verdad siento lo del otro día con el niño Víctor- comenzó a decir el hombre que ahora ya se veía completamente –le dije que no se excediera con su diversión- dijo riéndose un poco –claro, sus acciones tuvieron consecuencias, sabía que estaba prohibido dañar mi mercancía-.

-**_¿Mercancía? ¿De qué está hablando?-_** pensaste confundida.

-(TN) no es ninguna mercancía- le contesto Luffy molesto y apretando con fuerza ambos puños.

-¿Bromeas? Esa chica a tu lado es la mejor mercancía jamás encontrada, su energía vital es sorprendente, solo que está siendo retenida por un pequeño "sello" pero no es nada que un pequeño truquillo pueda arreglar- comenzó a decir el hombre emocionado sin quitar la mirada de ti.

-**_Pensé que este hombre estaba mal, pero ahora veo que está loco-_**pensaste nerviosa mientras acercabas tu mano a uno de tus cuchillos preparándote para lo peor.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?- pregunto Luffy serio, tú lo miraste sorprendido, solo en contadas ocasiones habías visto este lado de Luffy y aunque se veía bastante genial, no te gustaba preferías su lado alegre y despreocupado.

-Yo estoy aquí para recoger un pedido, mi pedido- dijo señalándote y mostrando una sonrisa macabra; entonces de su dedo índice salió algo que parecía un rayo; justo antes de impactar en ti Luffy te empujo a un lado y él también lo esquivo.

-Gomu gomu no pistol- dijo Luffy estirando su brazo directo a la cara del hombre, pero justo antes de golpearlo el hombre había desaparecido y reaparecido detrás de Luffy.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para juegos- dijo el hombre serio –ya no me queda mucho tiempo- eso ultimo lo dijo casi como un lamento.

-¡Luffy!- gritaste para llamar la atención de tu capitán haciendo que él se agachara dejándote el camino libre para que golpearas al hombre, lograste hacerle un corte en la cara antes de que volverá a desaparecer causando que tu cayeras al suelo –maldición es rápido- dijiste levantándote del suelo y poniéndote en guardia.

-Tenía entendido que tu no peleabas- dijo el hombre reapareciendo detrás de ustedes dos y limpiándose la sangre del rostro –creo que tendré que aplicar un poco más de fuerza- dijo algo molesto pero se veía arrepentido por su decisión.

Entonces ambas de sus manos comenzaron a brillar aunque era un brillo tenue, y algo así como burbujas se formaron alrededor de sus manos; el tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundo, entonces abrió los ojos y sintieron como si una ola invisible los empujara un poco hacia atrás –**_es como el haki del conquistador, pero más débil_**\- pensaste al sentir una sensación parecida.

-¡Time crush!- dijo él y fue ahí donde todo comenzó a moverse de forma irregular, el suelo se sentía como agua y el aire demasiado denso; a ambos les costaba trabajo moverse en tales condiciones pero al mirar al hombre notaste que él se movía sin problemas.

-¿Por…que?- preguntaste con mucho esfuerzo ya que por el aire te costaba respirar.

-He alterado un poco el tiempo y espacio que los rodea, con esta habilidad puedo moldear todo lo que este dentro de mi rango, puedo hacer que vayan más lento, o que vayan más rápido, acelerar su crecimiento o disminuirlo- dijo el acercándose a ti y tomándote por la barbilla.

-Mal…dito- gruño Luffy al ver que él estaba tan cerca de ti –suel…tala-.

-Esta es la única forma de acabar esto rápido, sé muy bien las habilidades de ambos, en especial de ti Monkey D. Luffy, no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo en peleas innecesarias- dijo dándote un golpe en la nuca y dejándote caer lentamente en el suelo mientras perdías la conciencia.

-¡(TN)!- gritó Luffy alterado e intentando moverse más rápido para poder golpear al hombre en la cara, pero fue inútil poco a poco comenzó a sentir como le faltaba más aire haciendo que comenzara a ver borroso –maldito, peleas como Caesar- gruño Luffy cayendo al suelo y quedando completamente inconsciente.

-Si un poco- dijo el hombre riendo –lo siento, pero si supieras el porque me entenderías- dijo el hombre al aire, se agacho para levantarte y cuando lo hizo, tu celular cayo de tu bolsa; el volvió a bajarte para tomar el celular el cual pensaba llevarse consigo pero entonces le entro una mejor idea, lo desbloqueo y comenzó a escribir algo, hecho esto lo dejo a lado de Luffy que estaba ahí inconsciente.

-**_Lu…Luffy_**\- pensaste abriendo un poco los ojos, pero ya estaban bastante lejos de él y cada vez te alejabas más, intentaste moverte pero no tenías energías, y de nuevo tu vista se volvió borrosa hasta que todo se volvió negro.


	17. Salvenme

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito, cuando logre soltarme sabrás lo que es el dolor!- gritabas furiosa mientras intentabas zafarte de tu prisión, tenías las manos y tobillos amarrados a una maquina extraña de metal por medio de unos grilletes, de los cuales salían varios cables y tubos.

-Dudo que tengas fuerzas para cuando termine contigo- respondió el hombre riendo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?- preguntaste interesada pero algo asustada; el no respondió seguía tecleando y moviendo cosas en una extraña computadora que estaba frente a ti -¿Por qué no respondes?- preguntaste pero no hubo respuesta -¡Yarek!-gritaste molesta y al parecer lograste llamar su atención.

-Ah, qué recuerdos- comenzó a decir el hombre, tú lo miraste confundido –hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre, me pregunto ¿cómo le estará yendo, al pequeño Yarek?- dijo el mirando ahora le techo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaste confundida.

-Mi querido hermano- dijo el casi como un susurro y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora.

-¡Luffy, Luffy!- gritaba desesperada Nami mientras sacudía frenéticamente al chico -¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está (TN)?- pregunto la peli naranja pero sin obtener respuesta.

-Nami, yo creo que deberías dejarlo- dijo Chopper preocupado al ver como sacudía al pobre de Luffy.

-¡(TN)!- gritó Luffy al despertar, se levantó del suelo como un resorte y miro a su alrededor agitado -¡¿dónde estás maldito?!- grito furioso, pero no hubo respuesta; sus compañeros lo veían preocupados.

-Luffy- le llamo Robin con delicadeza, intentando no alterar más a su capitán ya que se le veía bastante molesto -¿qué paso?-.

-(TN), se la llevo- respondió el en tono muy bajo, siendo difícil para los demás el poder escuchar que dijo -¡se la llevo! ¡Y otra vez no puede hacer nada!- gritó furioso rompiendo uno de los juegos que estaban en el parque para desahogar un poco de su ira.

-¿Quién se la llevo?- preguntó Sanji.

-¿Fue el cierto?- pregunto alguien desde atrás, provenía de las sombras, Luffy sin dudarlo y reconociendo la voz asintió –maldición, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero llegue demasiado tarde- dijo Leo que acaba de salir de entre las sombras.

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunto Sanji sospechando del chico que acaba de llegar.

-Soy un viejo amigo de (TN)- les dijo el serio –tenemos que encontrarlo y recuperar a (TN)- dijo caminando rápido hacia el otro lado del parque.

-¿Sabes dónde la tienen?- preguntó Usopp sorprendido.

-No, pero se dónde se esconde esa rata- dijo Leo molesto.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente, el no tener un cuerpo físico?- preguntó el hombre después de un largo rato de silencio, tu confundida no respondiste, la pregunta te había agarrado en curva.

-**_Genial, este hombre está loco_**\- pensaste.

-No, no creo que lo sepas- dijo ahora mirándote a ti mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse –porque ni tan siquiera te has dado cuenta –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntaste molesta.

-Tu energía vital es increíblemente fuerte, desbordas energía, podrías ser una amenaza, pero ese sello es lo que mantiene tu poder bajo control- dijo señalando tu pecho, justo donde está el corazón –pero no te preocupes, pronto no tendrás que preocuparte de nada de esto- dijo señalando tu cuerpo completo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntaste asustada.

-No te preocupes no es nada doloroso- comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a ti para conectarte más cosas al cuerpo –extraeré tu energía vital de este inservible contenedor, y la usare para crear uno nuevo, un contenedor para que yo pueda salir de aquí-.

-¿Salir?- preguntaste confundida -¿salir a dónde?-.

-Al mundo, explorar, tener familia, empezar de cero- te miro y luego bajo la mirada, al parecer acaba de recordar algo doloroso –toda mi vida he sido un simple observador, "cuida esto" "que no pase aquello", es lo único que te dicen y lo único que haces. Solo soy capaz de materializarme por una hora, después vuelvo a ser un ser invisible; estoy harto de eso, pero, ya no más- ahora sus ojos brillaban de emoción –una luz, una luz me fue mostrada en el momento en que te conocí- dijo acariciando tu mano, tu intentaste alejarla pero estabas inmovilizada.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver?-

-Años de mi vida, raptando personas, experimentando con ellos, intentando crear un contenedor estable, pero todos fallidos; con el paso del tiempo me volví un criminal en tu mundo, así que tuve que comenzar a esconderme y conseguir personas que trabajaran para mí-.

-El jefe- dijiste casi como un susurro.

-Exacto, ese es el nombre que me dieron, pero tengo varios, incluso soy un pobre viejo vidente que ayuda a las jovencitas a encontrar su camino- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú… entonces fuiste tú el que me envió con ellos- dijiste sorprendida de apenas darte cuenta.

-Debo admitir que no fue cosa fácil, eso de mezclar dos mundos que no deberías de juntarse nunca, podrías haber alterado todo, pero lo hice para verte crecer; primero mande solo tu energía, tenía planeado mandar tu cuerpo, pero, fue más sencillo esconderte de mi hermano si solo materializabas tu energía en aquel mundo- comenzó a explicar, aunque no entendías mucho de lo que decía –y mira que funciono, estuviste que…¿3 años y medio con ellos? Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas abierto el pico en todos esos años- dijo mirándote sorprendido y dándote unos cuántos aplausos.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntaste confundida.

-¡Ja! No puedo creerlo, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo el riendo, tú lo miraste confundida respondiendo a su pregunta con su silencio –increíble, incluso modificaste tu mundo entero inconscientemente –dijo peinados hacia atrás.

-Yo no modifique nada, yo desperté después de que tú me regresaste a mi hogar- le respondiste molesta.

-¿Segura? Tal vez si estés con tu familia y amigos, pero… ¿es así como realmente vivías antes de partir? ¿No sentías algo extraño?- comenzó a preguntarte serio. Y sus preguntas comenzaron a causar efecto en ti, de repente memorias comenzaron a golpear tu mente, una tras otra –lamentó decirte esto, pero, al lugar que "regresaste" no es tu hogar, es solo una ilusión, creada por ti- te miro un segundo y soltó un suspiro –no estoy muy enterado del porque pero… puede que hayas echo esto para protegerte, porque, es solo una suposición, pero, talvez, tu hayas muer…-.

-¡Mientes!- gritaste casi al borde de las lágrimas, las memorias que seguían llegando probaban lo contrario, él tenía razón, tu no vivías en aquella costa, tú eras de (T/P), y tu vida entera te a habías vivido en (T/C) -**_¿porque?_**\- también venían a ti tus ultimó recuerdos con tu familia, pasaban como una película, recordabas todo, y esto hacia que las lágrimas no pararan de brotar.

-No lo hago, recuerdo bien que el día en que te pregunte, que si pudieras ir a otro mundo a cual sería me respondiste…-

-Al de One Piece, seria genial poder estar ahí con ellos, o también Fairy Tail, pero me quedo con One Piece- dijiste tu entre sollozos

-Oh, así que ya recuerdas- dijo el sonriente –vez no mentía, además yo cumplí y te mande a tu tan soñado mundo-.

-Pero tú me regrésate ¿Por qué?- le reclamaste molesta.

-No, no, no, te equivocas mi querida (TN), el que me hizo el favor de regresar tu energía, fue mi hermano, Yarek- dijo con una sonrisa –claro, él no sabe lo que estoy planeando, de haberlo sabido, no estarías aquí en estos momentos- dijo ahora un poco más serio –veras, a nosotros no se nos permite abandonar este "santuario", podría ser una catástrofe, pero, por eso yo no dejare mi puesto vacante, solo cambiare de lugares contigo-.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quería cambiar lugares contigo?- dijiste molesta.

-Querida, no es de si me das permiso o no, lo harás, una vez que tu energía vital salga por completo de tu cuerpo físico, ya no habrá marcha atrás, ya te habrás convertido en una de nosotros y yo estaré a un paso más de ser libre- dijo caminando hacia la máquina de nuevo para encenderla.

-¿Qué eres exactamente?- preguntaste forcejeando de nuevo contra tus ataduras, aunque sabias que era inútil.

-Qué bueno que preguntas- dijo el con una sonrisa –soy algo así como, un guardián del espacio tiempo, y en unas cuantas horas tú también lo serás- jalo una palanca y una enorme descarga cayó sobre la máquina, y rápidamente recorrió los cables hasta llegar a donde tu estabas.

Sentiste como, de los múltiples tubos conectados a tu cuerpo, te era arrancada poco a poco tu vida, realmente no sabías que estaba pasando contigo, pero sentias que si alguien no venía a salvarte pronto, no podrías volver a ver nada ni a nadie –**_Luffy, sálvame_**-.


	18. ¿Donde esta?

-¿Dónde está (TN)?-pregunto Luffy molesto tomando al hombre por el collar de su playera.

-No sé de quién me estás hablando- dijo este bastante asustado, después de ver como un grupo de chicos le daban una abrumadora paliza a sus compañeros.

-Sera mejor que no estés mintiendo- dijo Sanji molesto dando una patada a la pared de concreto a su lado creando un gran agujero –no querrás hacernos enfadar aún más- le amenazo.

-**_Estos niños son unos monstruos_**\- pensó el hombre mirándolos aterrado y negando con la cabeza –lo juro, yo no sé nada de esa (TN) de la que hablan, pero puede que le jefe sepa- dijo el temblando y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Luffy haciendo presión en el asustado hombre.

-Di…dijo que saldría por un momento, pe…pero no ha vuelto- respondió el hombre temeroso, Luffy molesto le dio un golpe dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-preguntó Chopper preocupado.

-Rastrearlo- respondió Leo mirando el techo como si intentara recordar algo –creo conocer a alguien que nos podría ayudar- dijo el caminado rápido hacia la salida.

-¿Te acompañamos?- preguntó Sanji.

-No, será mejor que vaya solo- dijo el abriendo lentamente la puerta –además, creo que es mejor si ustedes se quedan aquí en caso de que el Jefe vuelva-.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros- dijo Usopp con decisión, Leo solo asintió y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Pensé que nunca se iría- dijo una voz abriendo de nuevo la puerta, la no tan extraña persona entro y saludos todos con una sonrisa –sabía que estarían involucrados en este desastre-.

-Tú- gruño Luffy corriendo hacia Yarek, su puño hizo contacto con su cara mandándolo contra la puerta y aboyándola.

-¡Luffy!- gritaron todos al unisón sorprendidos por la tan repentina actitud del chico.

-¿Por qué lo golpeas?- preguntó Nami.

-¿Dónde está (TN)?- preguntó Luffy furioso, Yarek se levantó lentamente del suelo y limpio el hilo de sangre que salía ahora de su boca.

-Supongo me merecía eso- dijo el mirándolos sin expresión alguna - pero desafortunadamente, yo no tengo a su amiga, el que la capturo fue mi hermano gemelo Tarek-.

-¿Tienes hermano?- peguntó sorprendido Usopp.

-Si pero eso es otra historia, lo que importa ahora es encontrarlos y sacarlos a todos de esta dimensión- dijo el serio.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de irnos? Aún nos queda una semana antes de que se termine el tiempo límite- preguntó Franky.

-Este mundo es demasiado inestable, si se mantienen aquí cuando esto colapse no habrá forma de que regresen a casa- dijo el serio mientras golpeaba las paredes y escuchaba con atención el sonido que estas emitían.

-Entonces tenemos que ayudar a la mamá de (TN), su hermano y sus amigas- dijo Chopper asustado corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué siempre nos metemos en cosas tan peligrosas?- se quejó Usopp.

-No hay necesidad- dijo Yarek interrumpiendo su momento de histeria.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? SI los dejamos aquí morirán- le pregunto molesto Sanji.

-A ellos no les pasara nada, ya que ellos no están físicamente aquí- explico Yarek siguiendo con su golpeteo por las paredes, miro a los demás y noto una expresión de confusión así que decidió seguir explicando –este lugar es solo una ilusión creada por su amiga, (TN), aun no tengo muy claro cómo, pero ella logro alterar completamente el espacio creando esta dimensión, las personas que conocieron, son solo recuerdos de las reales-.

-¿Pero porque (TN) haría eso?- pregunto Robín.

-¿Desde cuándo puede hacer ese tipo de cosas?- preguntó Zoro.

-No creo que lo haya hecho conscientemente ya que ella se vio envuelta en su propia ilusión, aunque estoy seguro de que no debería de ser capaz de hacerlo por si misma- siguió explicando Yarek- los únicos con el poder para alterar el espacio y el tiempo somos los guardianes del mismo-.

-Tú y tu hermano- dijo Robín a lo que Yarek asintió.

-Siento admitirlo, pero todo este problema fue generado por mi hermano, y estoy aquí para enmendarlo- dicho esto se paró frente a una puerta de metal que se encontraba en la parte más profunda de la guarida.

-Y nosotros recuperaremos a (TN) y le pateare el trasero a tu hermano- dijo Luffy decidido.

-Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que vengan con migo, si este lugar es inestable, lo es una mas al que iré- dijo el serio.

-No me importa- dijo Luffy serio.

-Si me acompañan, podrán perder la oportunidad de volver al su mundo al mismo tiempo que se fueron, quedarían fuera de contexto, de historia ¿están seguros que quieren venir?- les preguntó serio Yarek.

-Eso no se pregunta- respondió Sanji decidido.

-Además si el capitán dijo que iremos- comenzó a decir Nami.

-Significa que iremos- completo la frase Usopp.

Yarek no pudo evitar sonreír –**_a esto le llaman amistad, o también amor_**-pensó el mirando a Luffy directo a los ojos, entonces aun con su sonrisa comenzó a abrir dicha puerta de la cual salía un resplandor cegador.

-No… lograras… tu meta- decías con mucho esfuerzo intentando mantenerte despierta, no tenías energías pero tampoco querías dejarte vencer tan fácilmente.

-¿Aun tienes energías para balbucear?- preguntó Tarek burlón mirándote con asombro –no te preocupes esto terminara pronto y cuando eso suceda, te sentirás un poco más ligera y liberada- dijo el guiándote un ojo.

-**_Púdrete_**\- pensaste molesta al no poder decirlo, justo entonces una curiosa alarma comenzó a sonar y Tarek miro divertido una pequeña pantalla.

-Parece que tienes visitas, es una lástima que no podrán llegar a tiempo a verte- dijo el sonriendo mientras se paraba de su silla y caminaba hacia la salida –si me disculpas iré a atender a nuestras visitas- y con eso salió de la sala.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó extrañada Nami mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, se veía como un cuarto enorme blanco pero las paredes tenían una textura jabonosa y se veían brillosas.

-Estamos en "el cuarto blanco", es un lugar que flota entre las dimensiones, todo lo que entra aquí no se ve afectado por el tiempo, ni el espacio- explico Yarek comenzando a caminar más adentro.

-¡(TN)! ¿¡Donde estas!?- grito Luffy con toda su fuerza.

-Vaya, vaya, así que vino la caballería completa- escucharon a una voz decir, pero esta se escuchaba por todas partes.

-¡Tarek, aparece en este momento!- grito Yarek molesto a todas partes.

-Tranquilo, no ha necesidad de ponerse rudos- contesto él.

-¡Maldito ¿Dónde está (TN)?!- grito ahora molesto Luffy.

-No se preocupen, está mejor que nunca- respondió el apareciendo de entre las espesas paredes blancas -¿no lo ven? Este es la prueba de que su amiga se siente increíble- dijo el levantando las manos triunfante, en ese instante el lugar completo se movió como si las paredes estuvieran vivas.

-¡Maldito!- grito Sanji antes de lanzarse hacia el con una de sus patadas, pero no logro darle, en vez de eso lo atravesó completamente.

-Deja a la chica en paz y detén esta estupidez- le ordeno Yarek a su hermano intentándolo hacer entrar en razón.

-No puedo- respondió el levantando las manos en forma de defensa –la chica ya está en sus últimas, no lo vez, esto ya no tiene arreglo- al decir lo último, comenzaron a aparecer figuras, que, poco a poco se hacían más nítidas.

-_Señora la encontramos-_ dijo un oficial a una mujer que se acercaba preocupada.

-_¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde la encontraron?_\- pregunto la señora preocupada.

-No puede ser- dijo Nami aterrorizada cubriendo su boca con ambas manos –es la mamá de (TN)-.

-¿Cómo entro aquí?- preguntó Chopper.

-Técnicamente no está aquí- comenzó a explicar Yarek el cual observaba divertido la escena- lo que estamos viendo es nada más y nada menos que lo que está sucediendo actualmente en el mundo de (TN)- dijo el divertido.

-_La encontramos cerca de un puente, está gravemente herida y parece ser que…. Está en un estado de coma-_ le dijo el policía a la señora la cual, al escuchar tal noticia, cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

_-¿Sa…saben que fue lo que paso?- pregunto su mamá tratando de mantener la compostura._

_-No, aun no, pero seguimos investigando- respondió el oficial apenado._

-Que lastima, ¿no lo creen?, tiene varias heridas, no creo que sobreviva- dijo Tarek divertido.

_-Lléveme con ella- pidió su mamá._

Entonces las figuras se volvieron a desenfocar, dejando el lugar completamente en blanco nuevamente, y al poco tiempo el ambiente cambio a uno de hospital, con gente que pasaba de un lado a otro, y al final se veía una habitación donde se alcanzaba a ver por las ventanas que estaba (TN) conectada un sinfín de tubos que la mantenían con vida, a su alrededor su familia y amigos lloraban preocupados.

-¡Regrésame a (TN)!- grito Luffy furioso lanzando su puño contra el hombre pero este desapareció entre las ilusiones de gente que se habían formado alrededor.

-Eso es algo que no puedo hacer- respondió Yarek serio.

_-Lamento decirle esto- dijo un doctor al transformarse de nuevo la habitación, dejando ver el cuarto de hospital donde se encontraba (TN) y su familia –pero, no creemos que lo logre- al decir esto su mamá comenzó a llorar frenéticamente y su hermano, Brian, abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo débil de (TN) –su corazón ha dado más de lo que puede, no le damos más de 4 horas antes de que- el doctor no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo –enserio lo siento-._

-Ya que ella no se quiere ir, y yo tampoco querría, más si sé que estaré muerta para cuando regrese- dijo Tarek con una sonrisa macabra; Entonces el antes cuarto comenzó a transformarse nuevamente, pero esta vez se llenó de colores oscuros, de las paredes se desprendían criaturas amorfas, las cuales, con algo de tiempo, tomaron la forma de (TN) –oh, pero miren como vuela el tiempo, debo regresar a supervisar a la pequeña antes de que sobrecargue el sistema- dijo el preocupado despidiéndose –diviértanse-.

-¡Tarek, espera!- le llamo Yarek corriendo detrás de él, perdiéndose entre las masas que seguían saliendo de las paredes.

-¿Por qué soy tan inútil? Nunca hago nada bien. Solo causo problemas. Debí de haberme quedado como estaba. Solo hago sufrir a los demás. Ya no me queda nada. Solo soy una carga. No sirvo para nada- decían las copias de (TN) mientras corrían frenticas a tacarlos.

-¿Qué diablos son estas cosas?- pregunto aterrado Usopp esquivando los golpes.

-Se ven como (TN)-san – comento Brook mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina.

-Son como zombies- dijo Robin.

-No digas cosas tan aterradoras- le regaño Usopp.

-Ciertamente se ven cono (TN)- comento Sanji impactado.

-Pero mira- dijo Zoro tomando a una de las copias por el cabello mientras esta intentaba zafarse –no tienen rostro-.

-¡Qué miedo!- gritaron Usopp y Chopper al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban.

-Oye que le estás haciendo a (TN)- dijo molesto Sanji.

-Tonto, te estamos diciendo que estas cosas no son (TN)- le respondió enojado Zoro mientras empujaba a la copia que tenía en la mano contra las que se acercaban a él.

-Aun así siguen siendo unas damas- le riño Sanji.

-Creo no tenemos otra alternativa-dijo Nami desanimada.

-Tenemos que derrotarlas a todas si queremos llegar a (TN)- comento Franky mientras se preparaba.

Luffy, decidido, comenzó a caminar hacia las copias las cuales, al instante, se abalanzaron contra él. La mirada de Luffy se intensifico y todas cayeron al suelo inconscientes –no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que encontrar a (TN)-.

-Bien hecho Luffy- dijo Usopp para animarlo, pero su felicidad se esfumo cuando notaron como se volvían a levantar las copias e incluso, salían más de las paredes.

-Solo soy un estorbo. Me convertí en un obstáculo. Nunca podrán perdonarme. No merezco estar con ustedes- comenzaron a decir las copias con un tono de enojo.

-¿¡No será…!?- grito Chopper asustado.

-¿Esto es lo que (TN) está sintiendo en este momento?- pregunto Nami entendiendo la situación.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó Usopp espantado.

-Piénsenlo, por lo que dijo Yarek, este mundo también lo creo (TN), estas cosas las está creando ella y también lo que ellas dicen, es lo que ella está pensando en este momento- explico Nami.

-Lo que significa que todo lo que pasa aquí está relacionado a la situación de (TN)- termino Robín.

-Debe estar sufriendo mucho- dijo Franky comenzando a llorar.

-Debo encontrarla- dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a correr hacia enfrente, pero no tardó mucho en ser detenido por los clones, que lo golpearon para hacerlo retroceder; Luffy miro molesto a los clones y luego al techo -¡(TN), vamos a regresar juntos! ¡Solo esperame!- grito el a todo pulmón, comenzando a correr.

Los clones intentaron detenerlo, pero él los logro esquivar y derriba, aunque parecía inútil ya que eran muy insistentes –necesito llegar a (TN), apártense de mi camino- se quejó el quitando a algunos de los clones del camino.

-Luffy, vete nosotros nos haremos cargo- le dijo Zoro cortando a una gran cantidad de clones frente a él.

-Rápido, antes de que se regeneren- ordeno Sanji que igual ayudo a Zoro a abrirle un camino a Luffy.

-Gracias chicos, les dejo el resto- se despidió este mientras corría perdiéndose en el distorsionado ambiente.

-Bien ahora, ¿Cómo nos cargamos a estas cosas?- pregunto Zoro bloqueando uno de los ataques con su espada.

-Pensé que ya tenías un plan- dijo Usopp.

-Si vamos a hacer algo que sea ya, me estoy sintiendo un poco incómodo- comento Sanji partiendo a uno de los clones por la mitad –me siento mal golpeando a estas jovencitas-.

-¡Ni tan siquiera son humanos!- grito Usopp sorprendido por el comentario de Sanji.

-¡Diable Jamble!- grito Sanji al lanzar su poderoso ataque contra los clones, deshaciendo satisfactoriamente a un gran número de ellas.

-¡Santoryu, Oni Giri!- grito Zoro partiendo a una gran cantidad de ellas por la mitad.

Las copias, o los restos de estas se comenzaron a unir creando, de nuevo, copias nuevas, pero esta vez se veían diferentes, estaban tomando la apariencia de Zoro y Sanji, aunque seguían viéndose como (TN) -¡Diable Oni Giri!- gritaron las copias lanzando una copia de las técnicas de ambos contra ellos.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- grito aterrada Nami.

-¿Por qué son capaces de hacer eso?- dijo Usopp espantado abrazando con fuerza a Chopper el cual estaba igual de espantado que él.

-Si son capaces de imitar nuestros ataques, esto será una masacre- dijo Robin seria analizando la situación.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir cosas así, Robin-san?- pregunto casi llorando Usopp.

_-Solo soy una carga. No sé hacer nada sola. No soy capaz de ayudar a nadie-_ seguían diciendo las copias mientras se acercaban a ellos lentamente.

-Esto no me gusta- comento Franky sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la poca distancia que había entre ellos y las copias.

-Nami, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto molesto Zoro al ver como la chica caminaba con cuidado y temerosa hacia uno de los clones, el cual sin pensarlo soltó un golpe contra ella lastimando su brazo derecho.

-¡Nami!- gritaron todos preocupados.

-Estoy bien- mintió ella tomando con fuerza su brazo y mirando al clon directo al rostro –de alguna forma, creo que me lo merecía- murmuro ella, entonces se lanzó al clon dándole un fuerte abrazo, esto causo que, no solo el clon que ella abrazaba, si no que todos los demás se quedaran completamente inmóviles –lo siento- dijo ella con la voz cortada y comenzando a llorar –lamento haber sido tan dura contigo desde el principio, es solo que no confiaba del todo en ti, pero ahora sé que me equivoque; me arrepentí de haber dudado de ti, después de vernos de nuevo en el archipiélago, te volviste como una hermana pequeña para mí- las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, y poco a poco los clones comenzaban a caer al suelo.

-Nunca fuiste una carga, siempre disfrute de tu compañía mientras inventábamos nuevas cosas- dijo Franky al aire comenzando a captar lo que estaba haciendo Nami.

-¡Yo amo cocinar contigo (TN)-chwan!- grito emocionado Sanji y con lágrimas igual en sus ojos.

-A mí me encantaba que me preguntaras sobre historias que conocía- comento Robin con una sonrisa.

-El tocar mientras tu cantabas conmigo fueron unos momentos que jamas podre olvidar, (TN)-san –dijo Brook llorando amargamente.

-Yo extraño el jugar contigo y Luffy por toda la cubierta- dijo Chopper igual comenzando a llorar.

-O inventar nuestros nuevos ataques explosivos- dijo Usopp igual llorando.

-Por eso- dijo Nami.

-¡Regresa con nosotros!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, y justo en ese momentos las paredes se movieron como si palpitaran.

-Sabemos que eres fuerte, así que aguanta hasta que te encontremos- comenzó a decir Nami, aun abrazando al clon –confía en ti misma, confía en nosotros, confía en Luffy- entonces sintió como la mano del clon se puso sobre su hombro herido –no estás sola (TN), nunca lo has estado- dijo ella alejándose un poco del clon.

-Gra…gracias- dijo el clon, el cual ya tenía rostro, y estaba llorando -¡gracias chicos!- grito ella llorando mientras los demás clones comenzaban a convertirse en polvo dejando la habitación completamente vacía, excepto por el clon que estaba con Nami –volvamos juntos ¿si?- dijo este último antes de deshacerse al igual que los otros clones.

-¿Por qué tuviste que involucrar a alguien externo?- regañaba Yarek a Tarek, su hermano, mientras intercambiaban golpes.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto lo que les sucede a los humanos?- pregunto este molestándolo.

Yarek no le contesto, pero si le dio un golpe en el estómago, logrando lanzarlo contra la consola principal de la maquina a la que estaba conectada (TN) –quieres sentirte el héroe ¿eh?- dijo molesto Tarek levantándose de la consola con cuidado y mucho dolor –pues lamento informarte que has llegado demasiado tarde-.

-Aun puedo salvar un poco de su identidad- le respondió molesto Yarek; corrió hacia su hermano y con su mano derecha creo una espada de luz la cual la dejo caer sobre su hermano; este esquivo el ataque, pero dejo completamente indefensa la consola, dejando que Yarek la partiera por la mitad.

-Ya te lo dije, no tiene caso, el proceso ha sido terminado, la chica está acabada- le dijo riendo Tarek. Entonces una explosión se dio en la parte donde estaba (TN), golpeando completamente a Tarek en la espalda, y de frente a Yarek.

-¿Qué diablos?- preguntó confundido y dolorido Tarek, levantando la mirada hacia la máquina, había demasiado humo y polvo, pero se alcanzaba a ver la silueta de la maquina completamente destruida – ¿aun tenías fuerzas para hacer eso?- gruño el viendo como la silueta de (TN) se levantaba de entre los escombros, para nuevamente caer al suelo.

-Tarek, maldito, ¿qué le hiciste?- pregunto Yarek a su hermano al ver como la chica caía al suelo.

-Lo necesario para ser capaz de abandonar su cuerpo físico- respondió este con una sonrisa malévola mientras abría con mucho esfuerzo una puerta que acaba de crear –si me disculpas, tengo una cita con mi libertad- y con esto cerró la puerta dejando a Yarek con (TN) en una habitación llena de caos.

Yarek, como pudo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la chica –en verdad lo siento- dijo el al ver que ella lo miraba con miedo.

-No…no es tu culpa- le respondió ella dándole la sonrisa más dulce que nunca había visto –nunca debí de haber deseado más de lo que ya tenía- dijiste ahora con lágrimas en los ojos –pero, de alguna forma, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- comenzaste a llorar y cubriste tus ojos con tu brazo.

-¿Anuqué lo hayas perdido todo?- preguntó con lastima Yarek.

-Tal vez perdí lo material, pero los lazos que forje son lo más preciado que tengo en este momento- le respondiste sonriendo aunque aún llorabas –mi familia, mis amigos, todos ellos me dieron algo que no se puede comparar con nada- le dijiste descubriendo tus ojos y mirándolo directo a los suyos –me dieron cariño y amor-.

-¿Sabes lo que implica tu estado actual, no?- pregunto él.

-Sí, pero, tengo un favor que pedirte- le dijiste levantándote con muchos esfuerzos.

-No me queda mucha energía, pero hare lo que pueda para cumplirlo, es la única forma en la que me sentiré menos culpable por lo que te paso- te respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijiste sonriendo.


	19. Nos volveremos a ver

**Nos volveremos a ver**

-¡(TN)! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Luffy mientras corría por corredores blancos que parecían no tener fin –creo que me perdí- dijo mirando alrededor esperando poder recordar por donde había venido y hacia donde tenía que ir.

-Esto fue más fácil de lo que imagine- escucho a un voz decir no muy lejos de él; corrió para ver quién era y se topó de frente con Tarek, el hombre que le había arrebatado a (TN) –vaya…sorpresa- dijo este con voz entre cortada, estaba bastante herido pero eso no quitaba la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunto Luffy molesto, tenía todos sus músculos tensos por la ira, su puño listo para ser disparado.

-La verdad no lo sé, tal vez ya este muer…- justo en ese momento el puño de Luffy le golpeo la cara lanzándolo contra una de las paredes.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Luffy molesto, en su rostro se notaba la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Acaso crees que con esto lograras intimidarme?- pregunto Tarek mientras se paraba del suelo y limpiaba la sangre de su rostro –necesitaras más que un solo golpe para hacerme hablar- lo miro directo a los ojos y entonces ambos se fueron uno contra el otro.

-Déjame curar tu herida Nami- dijo Chooper mientras veía el hombro de la chica y aplicaba los primeros auxilios.

-Gracias Chooper- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo supiste que tenías que decir eso?- le pregunto asombrado Usopp aun intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-No lo sé, solo sentía que era lo correcto- le respondió ella mirando el suelo –espero que este bien- dijo ahora mirando su hombro vendado.

-Vamos- dijo Zoro al ver que todos estaban listos para seguir adelante; el suelo comenzó a moverse y pedazos del techo comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, Zoro y Sanji destruyeron los más grandes protegiendo así a los demás.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Usopp asustado al ver la situación.

-Necesitamos encontrara a Luffy-san y (TN)-san – comento Brook preocupado mientras ayudaba a Nami a levantarse.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- dijo Sanji serio liderando a todos.

-¡(TN)! ¡(TN)!- escuchabas a alguien gritar, pero se escuchaba muy distante aunque sentías que estaba cerca, abriste tus ojos poco a poco -**_¿qué paso?_**\- pensaste mientras veías una silueta borrosa frente tuyo – ¿(TN), que paso?- ya estabas más en tus 5 sentidos y reconociste la voz.

-Lu…Luffy- dijiste mientras lagrimas llenaban tus ojos –viniste- al decirle esto te lanzaste hacia sus brazos y le diste el abrazo más fuerte que podías dar en esos momentos –pensé que no te volvería a ver- murmuraste para que no te escuchara.

-¿Pensabas que no vendría?- pregunto el asombrado no solo por lo que dijiste sino también por el abrazo, su cara estaba roja como un tomate, pero aun así te devolvió el abrazo.

-No, no es eso- le dijiste mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa, al igual que él, tu cara estaba algo sonrojada por llorar y por la pena de haberlo abrazado tan repentinamente.

-Te dije que no te volvería a perder- te respondió el ahora con voz más calmada, tomo tu cara con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia ti -(TN), quiero estar contigo para siempre- su voz cambio completamente al decir esto, zona más madura y seria, sentías que te derretías de tan solo escuchar y tenías unas increíbles ganas de decirle que lo dijera otra vez.

-Lu…- tus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los labios de Luffy impactando con los tuyos, aunque era la primera vez que besabas a alguien, sentías como tu mundo daba vueltas, la dulce sensación de sus labios haciendo contacto con los tuyos, al principio el beso fue agresivo y apasionado, pero conforme avanzo el tiempo el beso se tornó más dulce y delicado.

Después de lo que te pareció eterno, su beso termino, tu no querías abrir tus ojos -**_¿fue real? No, lo soñé eso es seguro_**\- pensaste mientras abrías lentamente tus ojos encontrándote con un Luffy bastante sonrojado –eres demasiado tierno- pensaste en voz alta, esto hizo que Luffy riera un poco y te diera otro beso rápido en tus labios.

-Tú también lo eres- te dijo el con su tan habitual sonrisa, causando que te pusieras como un tomate. En ese momento el suelo se sacudió y una enorme roca comenzó a caer sobre ustedes, Luffy instantáneamente la deshizo con uno de sus puños.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- preguntaste preocupada al notar que tenía una enorme herida en su brazo derecho.

-Creo fue cuando pelee contra el bastardo que te llevo- dijo el mirando su herida aunque no se notaba preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Espera peleaste contra Tarek?- preguntaste sorprendida.

-Si- respondió el comenzando a caminar.

-**_Se supone ya no debería de estar en este lugar_**\- pensaste confundida.

-Vamos- te dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa estirando su mano para que la tomaras, lo cual hiciste con gusto.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo –**_estamos perdidos, aunque, en un lugar como este eso realmente no importa_**\- pesaste sonriendo.

-¡(TN)-chwan!- gritó alguien a lo lejos y tu sabias muy bien quien era; sin darte tiempo para darte la vuelta, sentiste como un bulto cayo sobre tu espalda y te hizo caer –estaba tan preocupado- dijo Sanji frotando su cachete contra el tuyo y llorando, Chooper y Usopp hicieron lo mismo pero ellos con tus piernas.

-Me alegra que estén bien- les dijiste mientras intentabas respirar, entonces sentiste como algo se colaba entre Sanji y tú y te jalaba fuera del alcance de los tres chicos.

-(TN) es mía- dijo Luffy que ahora te estaba abrazando protectoramente, todos los miraron sorprendidos, en especial a Luffy, el cual nunca había actuado de esa manera, tu por otra parte estabas más roja que un tomate.

-OH…. Conque así son las cosas- comenzó a decir Nami que te miraba con una sonrisa divertida –bien por ti ¿no (TN)?- dijo para molestarte.

-El amor de jóvenes, hace que mi corazón lata tanto que se podría salir- comenzó a decir Brook –aunque no tengo, porque ya estos muerto yojojojo-.

-Chicos…ustedes,…enserio me las pagaran- dijiste casi gruñendo sintiendo como poco a poco tu cara se ponía cada vez más roja, pero este momento de paz se vio interrumpido por otra sacudida del lugar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Usopp abrazándote a ti y Luffy.

-Pero necesitamos encontrar la salida, pero gracias a los destrozos que cause, ya no sé dónde está- les dijiste algo desanimada.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos- te dijo Franky animándote.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro- dijo una voz extra llegando corriendo era Yarek.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntaste preocupada al ver al hombre con aun más heridas que la última vez en que lo viste.

-Fui a detener a mi hermano, pero fue inútil, se ha ido- dijo cabizbajo, tu sin saber que d3cirle solo le diste unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro –necesitamos salir de aquí- dijo el levantando la mirada –encontré la salida, pero el camino ya está destruido, necesitamos darnos prisa-.

-¿Pero si ya está destruido, como llegaremos a la salida?- preguntó Chooper.

-Esa parte me toca a mí- le respondiste guiñándole un ojo –**_talvez no pueda controlar estos extraños poderes aun, pero debo intentarlo, por ellos_**\- pensaste comenzando a correr tras Yarek, el cual les estaba mostrando el camino.

-Es esa- dijo el señalando un agujero blanco que se encontraba en una de la paredes, lo único malo era que el suelo que llevaba asta dicho agujero ya no estaba.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Usopp negativo.

Tu sin decir nada te paraste frente a ellos y lo mas cercano al abismo que tenia de frente –**_bien (TN), tranquila, visualízalo y luego imagina como rellenas el agujero_**\- te dijiste a ti misma comenzando a respirar profundo. Poco a poco el enorme espacio negro se comenzó a rellenar con los pedazos de techo que caían de arriba.

-¿Cómo es que estas haciéndolo?- pregunto Franky sorprendido.

-De alguna forma, esta dimensión fue creada en parte por ella, es por eso que ella es capaz de controlarla hasta cierto punto-les explico Yarek con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al ver que la ruta hacia la salida estaba completada.

-Rápido, todos corran- dijiste levantándote rápido y corriendo hacia la salida, te detuviste en seco antes de entrar por ella –venga, que se nos acaba el tiempo- dijiste mientras hacías que todo el mundo entrara sin preguntar a dicho agujero.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Luffy, Yarek y tu; una vez dentro del agujero escucharon claramente como algo detrás de ustedes explotaba, aunque parecía estar bastante alejado –estuvo cerca- dijiste con una sonrisa desganada.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Luffy sin soltarte la mano.

-Deben estar adelante, después de esa línea- dijiste señalando con la mirada una línea azul que se encontraba frente a los tres.

-Yo me retiro, lamento los problemas que les causamos y espero algún día logren perdonarme- dicho esto Yarek camino hacia otro lado, y atravesó una línea de color naranja.

-Vámonos nosotros también- dijo Luffy entusiasmado y jalándote hacia la línea azul pero tu pusiste resistencia -¿qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado, tu desanimada soltaste su mano.

-Luffy… yo no puedo ir contigo- al decir esto tu voz comenzó a romperse **_–eso será aún más difícil de lo que pensé-_** pesaste intentando contener tus ganas de llorar.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya estamos aquí, solo tienes que saltar conmigo- te respondió el inocente aunque entrando un poco en pánico.

-No es tan sencillo Lu- le dijiste dando unos pasos hacia atrás –yo… yo ya no tengo forma de seguir con vida en ningún lugar- al decir esto las lágrimas se lograron escapar de tus ojos, tu rápidamente las limpiaste.

-¡No, (TN) no te voy a dejar!- grito el molesto intentando tomar de nuevo tu mano, pero tu apartaste tu mano de la suya; y antes de que intentara hacer algo mas o decir algo más, lo besaste.

-Perdóname- sollozaste al soltar sus labios, entonces lo empujaste con fuerza hacia atrás haciendo que cayera en la zona detrás de la línea azul

-¡(TN)!- grito el al ver como su vista era nublada por un sinfín de nubes, tu silueta se volvía cada vez más borrosa y el comenzaba a caer inconsciente.

-¡(TN)!- gritó Luffy al despertarse en la cubierta del Sunny, junto a él los demás igual acababan de despertarse -¿Dónde está?- pregunto el desesperado comenzando a buscar por la cubierta como loco.

-Luffy tranquilo- intento calmarlo Usopp pero sabía que era en vano.

-Oigan, miren esto- dijo Rorbin despegando una carta del mástil del Sunny.

-¿Una carta? ¿Pero de quién?- pregunto confundida Nami, acercándose a Robin para ver el remitente, ambas se quedaron paralizadas al ver de quien era.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Usopp preocupado.

\- Es de (TN)- al decir esto, Luffy que se encontraba aun buscándote, corrió a ver lo que decía la carta, Robin abrió el sobre con cuidado y saco el papel que estaba dentro y comenzó a leer.

_Si están leyendo esto significa que llegaron sanos y salvos al Sunny, me alegra._

_La verdad no sé por dónde empezar y sé que esto será un revoltijo de palabras e información, pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que intentare ser breve._

_Me gustaría poder decirles que estoy de regreso en casa, con mi mama y mi hermano, pero no es así; podrá sonar algo cruel, pero perdí la vida en mi mundo y no tengo forma de regresar, al menos no en forma física. Tampoco tengo como ir con ustedes, ya que nunca estuve ahí físicamente, lamento que mi partida sea de esta forma y más aun después de todo lo que han hecho por mí._

_Les agradezco todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y les puedo asegurar que nunca olvidare ni uno solo. _

_No se preocupen, estoy bien y lo estaré, solo que, por el momento, no estaré en ningún lugar en particular, puede que esté en el cielo, o en el mar o en cualquier parte, aunque no estoy muerta eso es seguro; solo estoy recuperándome de una gran pérdida de energía._

_Ah, lo olvidaba, se supone que ya regresaron a su mundo original excepto por un detallito, aunque Yarek les mencionó que volverían en un momento desfasado al del que se fueron, de alguna forma logre regresarlos a la época de la que son, solo que unas cuantas aventuras atrás; sé que se darán cuenta de lo que hablo en unos momentos, pero no se preocupen, solo recordaran el principió mas no lo que está por venir, esto también lo hice yo, porque sé que una aventura sin misterio no es aventura._

_Me gustaría poder explicarles más pero entraría en demasiados términos que ni yo comprendo aun, lo que si les puedo decir es que ahora soy algo así como un guardián del tiempo, o al menos eso me explico Yarek. Al igual que el acabo de adquirir ciertas obligaciones que no puedo ignorar, y esa es otra de las razones por las que no puedo ir con ustedes, aunque logre hacer un trato con él. :P_

_Creo es todo lo que tengo que decir; espero no se enojen y que me sigan queriendo como su nakama. Esto no es un adiós, es solo un hasta luego ya que de alguna forma u otra _

_Nos Volveremos A Ver_

_Con cariño (TN)_

Robin terminó de leer y miro a su alrededor, Franky, Brook, Chooper y Usopp estaban llorando a cantaros, Nami también estaba llorando aunque intentaba disimularlo.

Sanji, Zoro y Luffy no decían nada estaban completamente quietos y Robin al igual que Nami intentaba no soltar las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

Entonces de la cocina se comenzaron a escuchar gritos desesperados, los cuales desconcertaron a todos –esto se siente tan familiar- dijo Usopp limpiando su nariz.

Todos entraron a la cocina para encontrarse con el Den den mushi llorando desamparadamente -¿una llamada de emergencia?- se preguntó Robin confundida; entonces sin pensarlo y sin decir nada Luffy camino hasta el caracol y levanto la bocina, dejando que la escena continuara. Escucharon la emergencia hasta que alguien mato al hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-Estamos en Punk Hazzard- dijo Nami sorprendida al ver cuánto tiempo atrás estaban.

-Sorprendente- murmuro Robin.

-Vamos- dijo Luffy un poco más animado.

-¿Tan rápido te recuperaste?- le pregunto molesto Sanji.

-No es que me haya recuperado, pero si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada solo haremos las cosas peores para (TN), además ella dijo que nos volveríamos a ver y yo creo en su palabra- dicho esto, el salió a cubierta y comenzó a prepararse para entrar a la isla envuelta por flamas –**_te estaré esperando (TN)_**\- pensó mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.


	20. Final

—**_Ya pasó un largo tiempo desde nuestra despedida, la verdad no me siento muy segura de volver, pero lo prometí— _**pensaste mirando indecisa la puerta frente a ti, ya llevabas varios intentos en abrir dicha puerta, pero las dudas inundaban tu mente y no te dejaban abrirla.

—Si no te iras, tengo varios trabajos pendientes para ti— dijo una voz detrás de ti.

—No gracias Yarek, así estoy bien— le dijiste con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas?— dijo el algo impaciente y frunciéndome el ceño.

—Es solo que, ¿Qué tal que no me perdonaron por lo que hice? ¿O si ya no soy parte de la tripulación? ¿O qué tal que ya me olvidaron por completo?— comenzaste a decir mientras el pánico comenzaba a tomar el control de nuevo.

— ¿Enserio?— dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de tu cuello — ¿piensas eso de las personas que arriesgaron sus traseros para salvar el tuyo?, creo tienes graves problemas de confianza— mostro una sonrisa, lo cual era extraño de ver, a pesar de haber pasado los últimos años con él.

—**_Cierto, han pasado años_**— pensaste al recordar el pequeño detalle —**_aunque, se supone que el tiempo aquí pasa más rápido que con ellos, o al menos ahora es así desde que arreglamos los múltiples problemas causados por Tarek y por mí_**—.

-– ¿Entonces, te vas o te voy dando la lista de deberes para el día de hoy?— dijo dándote un pequeño empujón en la nuca llamando tu atención.

Tu negaste con la cabeza y miraste decidida la puerta —me están esperando— dijiste ya más segura, pero antes de abrir dicha puerta miraste al hombre detrás de ti —gracias por todo— le dijiste dándole el más sincero abrazo.

—Solo recuerda, que si llegas a hacer una tontería, no tardare mucho en ir por ti de nuevo— dijo el devolviéndote el abrazo —ten cuidado (TN) —.

Y con eso tomaste la perilla de la puerta y la abriste dejándote envolver por la intensa luz que salía de esta, solo cerraste los ojos y dejaste que el espacio y tiempo hicieran lo suyo.

—**_Mira que eso no me lo esperaba_**— pensaste al ver como un grupo de piratas le pedían a Luffy que fuera su padre —**_aunque siendo Luffy, era más que inevitable_**— pensaste riendo un poco al ver la reacción de Luffy ante la petición.

— ¡Esta hecho! ¡Preparen la fiesta!— comenzaron a gritar los piratas animados después de que los 7 capitanes tomaron las copas de sake simbolizando la nueva alianza con Luffy.

— ¡Celebraremos la formación de la gran flota de los Muguiwara!— grito otro entusiasmado mientras los demás corrían de un lado a otro para y traer la comida y el sake.

—**_Y al final hicieron lo que quisieron_**— pensaste mientras reías internamente.

—¡Pero yo aún no he bebido nada! Aunque por alguna extraña razón ya no hay sake en mi copa— se quejó Luffy molesto antes las acciones de sus nuevos subordinados.

—Luffy, ¿sabías que el menú principal es de filete de pez luchador?— comento Usopp causando que Luffy se distrajera al 100% de la situación anterior, saliendo corriendo hacía donde estaba comenzando a montar el banquete.

Después de eso todos llenaron sus tarros con sake y soda y brindaron por su victoria contra la familia Doflamingo —**_estoy segura que esta fue una gran aventura_**— pensaste mirando con detalle a cada uno de tus amigos, estaban bastante heridos, pero como siempre, después de una gran aventura celebraban y compartían momentos divertidos juntos —**_de verlos así me hace sentirme tan fuera de lugar_**— pensaste abrazando tus piernas con fuerza, ahí estaban de nuevo esos sentimientos de miedo.

— ¡Oi! ¿Que no piensas bajar?— escuchaste a Zoro decir, y aunque querías pensar que no te lo estaba diciendo a ti, sus palabras iban dirigidas a ti. Todo el mundo, confundido, se quedó callado.

— ¿Quién eres, y que haces en nuestro barco?— preguntó un hombre de cabello verde y con mohicana.

—**_Parece un gallo_**— pensaste riendo internamente, aunque por fuera morías de la pena, nunca te había gustado ser el centro de atención.

—¡(TN)!— fue lo que escuchaste justo antes de sentir como tu cuerpo caía al suelo.

—¡(TN)- sempai!— grito asombrado y tartamudeando el chico de antes al ver escuchar a Luffy gritar tu nombre.

—¿(TN)?— preguntó un hombre de cabello güero y largo.

—Es (TN)-sempai, la herrera y maestra de los cuchillos dentro de la tripulación, también es considerada la esposa de Luffy-sempai— comenzó a explicar el chico bastante emocionado y comenzando a llorar.

—E…esposa— dijiste sorprendida y bastante colorada —pe…. Pero si aún no somos no…— te viste detenida por un par de labios, los de Luffy que chocaban con intensidad contra los tuyos. ¿Hace cuánto fue que sentiste esta sensación? La extrañabas tanto aunque solo la habías probado una vez, pero el sabor de sus labios te fue imposible de olvidar, y con cada día que pasaba, las ansias de probarlos de nuevo crecían.

—¡Lo sabias! ¡Lo sabía!— comenzó a gritar el chico de cabello verde cuando Luffy te dejo ir.

—Nunca pensé que este día llegaría— dijo Usopp con lágrimas en los ojos causando que te pusieras aún más roja.

—Ca….ca…cállate— dijiste casi como un susurro, estabas tan apenada que no podías hablar bien.

—Shi shi shi, sigues siendo demasiado tierna— comento Luffy dándote un pequeño beso en tu frente antes de volverse a levantar —¡a celebrar!— grito con emoción haciendo que todos siguieran con el festejo; después te dio la mano para ayudarte a levantarte, te jalo con fuerza hacía el pegándote a su pecho —me alegra que hayas vuelto— te susurro al oído.

—Me alegra haber vuelto— le contestaste con una gran sonrisa y robándole otro beso, esta vez sin importarte que te estuvieran viendo.


End file.
